O Meu Irmão
by ShanaLy
Summary: Aria e Ezra foram separados por tristes razões. Laços de sangue não se podem quebrar, mas essa não é a única coisa que os liga! Incesto e Romance (Ezria)
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de começar agradeço do fundo do coração por ainda leres estas palavras após tanto tempo.** **Classifiquei esta história com M por se tratar de um assunto incestuoso** **(com possíveis cena sexuais ainda não confirmadas). Isto não quer dizer que eu apoie relações incestuosas... também não apoio relações aluno-professor, invés disso eu apoio a história de amor mesmo que seja numa situação realmente constrangedora. Espero que gostem do enredo.**

* * *

 _"Diz adeus ao teu irmão."_

 _A pequena menina olhou para o irmão 4 anos mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não percebia bem o que estava a acontecer, mas ela não queria ver o irmão triste. A mãe tinha-lhe dito que tinham de ir de viagem, mas a Aria queria saber quando voltava para ver o irmão e o pai. Com uma resposta esfarrapada, Ella, calou a menina de apenas 5 anos. Ela podia não perceber tudo, ela podia não se lembrar de tudo, mas ela não era parva. A tristeza nos olhos do irmão era clara como água._

 _Ela aproximou-se do irmão, beijou-o na bochecha e ele fez o mesmo. "Adeus Aria!" O menino disse ficando ao lado do pai._

 _"Adeus mano." Ela não sabia que essas palavras eram tão duras, ela nunca tinha a perfeita noção que nunca mais veria o irmão ou o pai._

 _Por outro lado, o Ezra sabia bem o que estava a acontecer, a família dele desmoronou como um castelo de cartas. Ele não sabia a razão para os pais discutirem, nem de quem foi a ideia de se separarem, mas ele sofreu quando a sua pequena irmã saiu de mão dada com a mãe. Ele sabia que nunca mais as veria novamente. O pai tinha-me dito isso._

 _Anos mais tarde, quando ele chegou à maioridade percebeu que a mãe dele tinha traído o seu pai. Ele ficou triste por ouvir isso e por saber que tudo isso tinha resultado na ausência da mãe e da irmã. Quando ele perguntou ao pai porque não pediu a guarda da irmã ele respondeu que tinha sido melhor assim. Ele queria ver a irmã e saber como ela estava, os dois eram vítimas de uma relação que não deu certo. Eles podiam se dar bem, ele ainda se lembra da teimosia dela. Ele ainda guardava uma foto dos quatro no fundo da gaveta da secretária. Ele olhava para ela e pensava que tudo podia voltar ao que foi um dia, mas ele sabia que não era possível. O seu sonho era voltar a encontrá-las._

 _Do outro lado do país, a Aria levava uma vida descontraída, ela tinha amigas, a sua mãe e o padrasto. Mas ela sentia que faltava algo. Ela não tinha muitas recordações do pai e do irmão. Ela ainda se perguntava porque eles nunca vieram vê-la e a mãe jurou que eles sabiam onde elas estavam. Com o passar dos anos a Aria parou de perguntar e conformou-se que a esperança de algum dia os voltar a ver já tinha morrido. O Ezra teria 19 anos, isso quer dizer que ele deve estar na faculdade ou talvez preferiu trabalhar. Ela nunca saberia._

 _A rebelde jovem de 15 anos continuou o seu caminho para casa, ela gostava de ficar até tarde na rua mesmo que a mãe lhe desse sermões todas as noites. Ela gostava de vaguear por aí e pensar. Ela gostava de pensar no que podia ter sido._

* * *

"Estás animada com a viagem Aria?" A sua melhor amiga Spencer pergunta.

"Muito animada, nem sei como a minha mãe me deixou viajar até Nova Iorque contigo e os teus pais." A Aria diz verificando a bolsa da maquilhagem. Ela teria um longo voo pela frente da Califórnia até Nova Iorque, mas ela estava muito animada por partir à descoberta com a amiga.

 ** _Em Rosewood  
_**

"Amanhã sempre vais com o Hardy para Nova Iorque?" O pai pergunta ao Ezra.

Sempre custou ao Ezra deixar o pai sozinho, em todos estes anos ele sempre assistiu aos seus fracassos amorosos. Não deixar o pai sozinho foi uma das razões para ter escolhido a faculdade da cidade, Hollis foi o seu novo lar. Ele passava muito tempo com os amigos de faculdade, mas sempre se juntava ao pai todas as noites para jantar. Ele sentia que tinha de ficar, que nada mais restaria ao homem mais velho.

"Vais ficar bem sozinho?" O Ezra pergunta depois de colocar mais um par de calças na mala e fechar.

"Claro, eu tenho idade para tomar conta de mim." O pai diz-lhe. "Ouve Ezra, tens de te parar de importar comigo e começar a viver a tua vida."

"Sempre me vou importar, és a única família que me resta." O Ezra diz.

O homem mais velho ponderou, talvez ele não devesse ter escondido a verdade do filho. Ele merecia saber a verdade. Ele é inteligente e maduro para alguém tão jovem. Domingo à noite, quando o Ezra estivesse de volta ele contaria tudo. Ele não queria arruinar o fim de semana do filho.

"Mesmo assim, espero que te divirtas com o teu amigo e afasta-te dos problemas."

"Claro pai." O Ezra sorriu para o homem.

* * *

 **É muito previsível o que vai acontecer?**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

As duas amigas caminhavam descontraídas pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, mesmo antes das 10 horas elas já tinham corrido algumas das lojas da moda e feito algumas compras. Esta era a viagem que a Aria sempre sonhou desde muito jovem, ela poupou dinheiro para este dia. A cidade chamava por ela e um dos maiores sonhos era estar permanentemente na cidade daqui a 3 anos para estudar na faculdade.

Ela não se importava de ficar longe da mãe e do padrasto, sentiria muito mais a falta do conselho diário das amigas. A tecnologia pode ajudar a manter a relação e mais tarde quem sabe se possam encontrar, mas até lá têm 3 anos para manter uma bela amizade.

"No que estás a pensar?" A Spencer perguntou.

De todas as questões que lhe podiam fazer, essa era a pior. A mente dela era uma confusão a maior parte do tempo e a pressão de escolher apenas uma para nomear era constrangedor para ela. Qual podia ser a resposta desejável? "Estava a pensar que mais tarde gostava de estudar aqui."

"Sempre foi o teu sonho. Espero que consigas." Diz a Spencer. Ela não queria perder a melhor amiga, mas também não a podia desmotivar.

"Ainda é um pouco cedo para pensar muito nisso." A Aria troca os sacos para uma das mãos e verifica a carteira. "Eu preciso de café."

A amiga riu, era previsível a Aria é viciada em cafeína. "Temos um café lá ao fundo."

A Aria não respondeu, apenas andou e a Spencer seguiu-a rodeada por um mar de pessoas. A Aria sorri satisfeita quando entra na loja, o cheiro a café era algo que ela adorava desde que se lembrava. Ela ficou na fila para o atendimento, as duas amigas esperaram enquanto decidiram o que pedir.

A Aria avançou quando a pessoa na frente dela também avançou. "Este sítio é muito agradável."

"É mesmo, podemos nos sentar depois."

A Aria concordou com um sorriso. A pessoa na frente delas saiu e era a sua vez de pedir, mas um jovem ficou à frente dela mesmo antes da Aria pedir. "Hey… espera na fila." A Aria reclamou pela falta de justificação do intruso.

O jovem olhou para trás. "Desculpa pequenita nem te vi aí em baixo." A Aria odiava comentários machistas à sua altura e assim que ele terminou de falar ela empurrou-o. O que o fez dar dois passos para trás.

Ao ver a cena o Ezra puxou o amigo para fora da fila. "Desculpem." Ele balbuciou para as duas jovens que esperavam ser atendidas.

Ao mesmo tempo uma Aria chateada avança para o seu pedido sem dar atenção os estranhos rapazes. Para ela era difícil acreditar que qualquer rapaz era genuíno nas suas palavras, todos pensavam onde terminariam no primeiro encontro ou ao fim de um mês. Depois disso gabar-se-iam aos amigos e deixariam uma jovem muito desolada para trás. "Eu não esperei essa reacção." Diz a Spencer para a Aria.

"Talvez ele deixe de ser parvo para as mulheres, esse sujeito é idiota e deve achar que é o centro do universo." A Aria diz à amiga.

"Qual foi a tua ideia." O Ezra diz ao amigo Hardy arrastando-o para o final da fila. "Sabes como não arranjar problemas? Não começar a assediar meninas é uma delas."

"Eu não assediei… Eu ia meter-me com aquelas brasas, mas a mais pequena é uma fera." Diz ele.

"Foi bem feito, estavas a merecer." O Ezra diz.

"Eu às vezes acho que não és meu amigo."

"Por ser teu amigo é que digo estas coisas."

A Aria e a Spencer ocuparam uma mesa no fundo café. Elas apreciaram o seu café um o bolo que pediram e descontraíram depois de carregar todos aqueles sacos. "Sabes quem está sentado na nossa diagonal atrás de ti?" A Spencer pergunta baixinho e baixa o olhar.

"Alguém que conhecemos?" A Aria pergunta.

"Os rapazes da fila."

"Eu não quero saber desses estúpidos." A Aria diz.

"Um deles está a olhar para aqui." A Spencer diz.

A Aria olha imediatamente para trás e encontra o olhar azul do rapaz que puxou o amigo com desculpas que a Aria recusou. Ele tinha mesmo aquele rosto perfeito de "jogador" como a Aria gostava de chamar. Na cabeça dela tudo isto precisa de uma intervenção e tão determinada e rebelde como ela era levantou-se e caminhou para a mesa dos rapazes. "Qual o vosso problema? Tiraram a manhã para incomodar mulheres foi?" A Aria diz um pouco alto demais, alto o suficiente para não deixar indiferente a alguns clientes ao redor. Ela queria mesmo envergonhar os dois.

O Ezra apenas abriu um pouco a boca antes de pensar numa resposta adequada para a rapariga em chamas. "Não, não estamos a perseguir ninguém. O meu amigo apenas se queria desculpa, não é?" Ele olhou para o Hardy à espera de aliviar a tensão na mesa.

"Sim, não devia ter dito aquilo. Desculpa a sério." O Hardy diz e podia ver que era sincero.

"Espero que esteja resolvido." A jovem trocou o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra e voltou à sua mesa.

O Ezra suspirou, ele por um momento teve medo do que ela pudesse fazer. Que ela gritasse que a tínhamos assediado e que chamasse a polícia. Ele não queria problemas para o fim de semana. Já o amigo parecia querer levar qualquer mulher para a cama com ele, isso não era o género dele.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que o melhor amigo, Hardy, lhe disse que podia voltar para o hotel foi o que o Ezra vez. Ele deixou a discoteca onde o amigo tinha encontrado companhia e caminhou sozinho na noite. Eram nesses poucos momentos que o Ezra se sentia um falhado, ele gostava de mulheres, mas nenhuma parecia preencher os "requisitos" que ele impôs para si mesmo. Não seria também uma mulher desconhecida da noite que o ia fazer pensar o contrário. Ele sabia o que queria, uma relação séria com uma jovem especial que era muito mais difícil de encontrar do que ele pensava. Ele foi traído antes… ele sabia.

Esse pensamento distraído fez com que batesse contra uma pessoa que caiu no chão. "Meu Deus peço imensa desculpa." O Ezra pegou a pessoa que percebeu ser uma mulher e ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

"Eu ia distraída." A voz feminina confirmou a minha suposição. Então ela olhou para ele e empurrou-o para fora do seu espaço pessoal. "Estás a perseguir-me tarado?" Ela parecia estar assustada. Era a rapariga do café.

O Ezra parecia confuso ainda, ele ainda estava a pegar no braço da jovem quando ela o empurrou para longe dela. As palavras da jovem foram cruas e deixaram-no alerta. "Eu juro que não, eu apenas saí da discoteca para o hotel." O Ezra afastou-se dela em rendição. "Eu não quero problemas eu juro."

"Eu espero não te ver novamente." Ela diz continuando pelo caminho contrário.

"Espera!" A rapariga olhou para trás incerta.

"Não te magoaste? Não queres que chame alguém?" Ele perguntou tentando ser prestável.

Ela apenas negou sem mostrar qualquer emoção. E continuou a caminhar, o Ezra fez o mesmo e voltou para o hotel.

O coração da Aria estava descontrolado, ela nunca esteve tão assustada. Ela pensou mesmo que aquele jovem a ia levar para algum sítio e tentar violá-la. Felizmente ela chegou à pizzaria perto do apartamento da amiga e recolheu o seu pedido. Ela caminhou mais rápido de volta para ter a certeza de que a pizza não estaria fria quando voltasse. Os Hastings eram pessoas de negócios por todo o país era normal terem um apartamento em Nova Iorque e era "o apartamento", lindo com decoração moderna e sofisticada. A Aria sempre gostou de vintage, mas ela também se via num ambiente moderno.

Ela abrandou o passo quando viu o rapaz de antes a andar lentamente pela calçada. Ele parecia perdido no seu pensamento, chutando ocasionalmente algum lixo do chão. Ele entrou mais tarde num hotel. Talvez não tivesse más intenções, mas era estranho cruzar-me com ele duas vezes no mesmo dia numa cidade tão grande.

O Ezra suspirou quando entrou no seu quarto, não era nada luxuoso, ele não tinha tanto dinheiro para desperdiçar. Ele tirou os ténis e a roupa e deitou-se na cama apenas em boxers. Ele não tinha energia para mais nada. Ele estava cansado, mas mesmo assim ao fim de alguns minutos levantou-se para se aliviar na casa de banho e lavar os dentes.

Quando voltou ao quarto caiu sobre a cama e o pensamento voltou àquele dia principalmente à parte mais marcante, aquela rapariga de olhos verdes e longo cabelo castanho com madeixas mais claras. Ele achou curioso como apenas uma pessoa podia mexer assim com a cabeça dele, isso já tinha ocorrido antes quando ele teve problemas com bullying na escola. Ele costumava torturar-se ao pensar nessa escumalha, mas agora já não.

Ele debruçou-se na cama e chegou à sua mala de viagem, no bolso externo estava o que ele procurava. A foto de família que ele tanto estima. Ele agarrou a foto e olhou bem para todas as pessoas nela. "Eu prometo que um dia vou encontrar-vos, só não sei quando."

O Ezra encostou-se nas almofadas e acabou por adormecer.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Como foi a viagem querida? _"_

"Óptima mãe, adorei a cidade. Eu e a Spencer divertimo-nos muito." Diz a Aria colocando a roupa que tinha comprado para lavar juntamente com a roupa usada.

"Estou a ver que foi animado. Eu e o John vamos sair, ficas bem sozinha?" A mãe pergunta.

Domingo à noite sozinha era algo que ela não se importava nem um pouco. "Tudo bem, vou ver um filme e pedir uma pizza."

"Sim tudo bem, até logo ou até amanhã querida." Ela diz saindo.

"Até amanhã." Ela disse. Quando ouviu a porta da frente bater entrou no duche e saiu cerca de 15 minutos depois, para se vestir e pedir a pizza. Ela ainda estava a ponderar a noite de cinema ou a noite de escrita. Ela sentia-se inspirada para escrever depois de uma viagem tão incrível. Por qualquer razão enquanto ela arrumava novamente a maquilhagem na gaveta pensou no rapaz solitário e na forma como ela o abordou. Um sentimento de arrependimento cresceu nela, se fosse naquele momento ela nunca o teria chamado tarado. Tinha sido uma coincidência vê-lo uma segunda vez, mas ele pareceu tão confuso como ela.

 ** _Em Rosewood_**

"Estou a ver que te divertiste em Nova Iorque." O pai sorri para o Ezra.

"Foi incrível!" O Ezra sorri. Ele passou muito tempo sozinho pela cidade, o Hardy acabou bêbedo e com uma menina.

O pai dele entra mais no quarto. O Ezra estava a separar a roupa usada para lavar e a arrumar a restante.

"Existe algo que eu te quero dizer." O Ezra olhou para o pai. Ele sentou-se na cadeira da secretária e olhou para o filho. "É algo que eu devia ter dito há mais tempo."

"O que é?"

"Sobre a tua irmã e a tua mãe."

O coração do Ezra palpitou, mas voltou ao normal novamente. "O que tem?" O Ezra perguntou com cuidado. "Elas estiveram aqui quando estive fora? Diz-me que não foi isso…"

"Não… não foi isso." O pai dele disse antes de tirar um papel do bolso da camisa. "A tua mãe mandou-me o endereço e o contacto cada vez que se mudaram. A Ella dizia que não voltaria, mas que não nos devíamos perder porque fomos uma família e tu sempre podias querer ir vê-la algum dia."

"E só me estás a dizer isso agora?" O Ezra não podia acreditar.

"Eu tive medo que… fugisses à procura delas e que fosse uma desilusão."

"Tu sabias que eu queria ver pelo menos a Aria outra vez… a mãe não teve desculpa para trair, mas a Aria não fez nada." O Ezra estava triste.

"Eu sei… eu acho que deves ir." Diz o pai dele dando-lhe o papel.

O Ezra olhou para ele. "Califórnia?"

O pai dele concordou. "Aproveita esta pausa de férias de Páscoa e vai. Eu ofereço a viagem."

"Não posso… eu apenas tirei o fim de semana… tenho de estudar…"

O pai parou-o. "Podes estudar noutra altura, podes repetir os exames mais tarde. Está na hora de pensares em ti, o que o teu coração quer? Ficares para os exames ou ver a tua mãe e a tua irmã outra vez? Ainda podes voltar mais cedo e estudar ou estudar na viagem." O pai dele diz.

Para o Ezra a escolha era clara. "Isto é a sério?"

O pai dele concordou. "Está na hora de viveres Ezra… se preferires ficar com elas tudo bem."

"Eu não te vou deixar pai, mas eu sinto falta dela."

O pai dele concordou. "Faz as malas novamente, tens um voo amanhã."

* * *

O taxista deixou-o à porta de uma casa agradável, a relva estava perfeitamente aparada e um carro na entrada para a garagem... isso devia querer dizer que alguém estava em casa. O Ezra olhou em volta para analisar a vizinhança, mas na verdade ele estava nervoso para avançar. O táxi já ia no final da rua larga e tranquila.

Ele avançou pela rampa de acesso e tentou ficar calmo. Era provável que pelo menos a irmã estivesse em casa, já que também seria o período de férias dela. Antes que ele mesmo comandasse o som da campainha foi ouvido de dentro e quase fez com que o Ezra desatasse a correr para não ser visto, mas os pés estavam presos ao chão.

A Aria ouviu a campainha e foi até à porta, o padrasto estava a trabalhar e a mãe tinha saído para compras. Ela olhou para o relógio… parecia cedo para ser a mãe, a Ella sempre gostou de analisar meticulosamente todos os produtos do supermercado como se nunca os tivesse visto antes. Mesmo assim ela avançou e abriu a porta, ela olhou para o rapaz do outro lado da porta reconhecendo-o quase imediatamente. Era o rapaz de Nova Iorque. Ela sentiu-se em perigo e fechou imediatamente a porta trancando-a. Ela correu pela sala fechando as janelas e cortinas, pensando que só podia ser um sonho. Um estranho estava atrás dela… o mesmo estranho que ela viu noutra cidade… o mesmo estranho que ela sentiu pena… o mesmo estranho que de certeza era um tarado perigoso nesse momento. Ela tentou não hiperventilar e espreitou sorrateiramente pela cortina ao lado da porta. Ele ainda estava lá.

O Ezra só podia estar a imaginar coisas… ele viu… não podia ser… era impossível. Ele ficou parado na porta atordoado. Ele cerrou a mão e bateu na porta. " _Vai embora ou vou chamar a polícia!_ " Ele ouviu a sua voz do interior. Ela estava sozinha… mas ele tinha uma ideia.

A Aria pegou o telemóvel e começou a digitar o número da emergência. " _Aria és tu?_ " Ela ouviu o rapaz do exterior.

Ela parou os seus actos e olhou para a porta com se o conseguisse ver para lá dela. "Como sabes o meu nome?" Ela perguntou. A cabeça dela chamou-a estúpida. Claro que ele sabia o nome dela… provavelmente descobriu as suas redes sociais… mas onde ele conseguiu a morada? Ela não o viu no mesmo avião que ela… nem sentiu ser seguida e ele podia simplesmente ter invadido a casa ontem à noite… ela ficou sozinha.

Ela viu algo passar por baixo da porta, ela aproximou-se devagar e pegou a foto. Ela reconhecia a foto, havia uma igual num álbum de fotos da mãe… era ela, a mãe, o pai e o irmão. Todos com um sorriso. Ela sorriu quando se vê ser abraçada pelo irmão. _Ezra…_ ela olhou para a chave na porta e destrancou, mas não abriu. Ela tinha medo que não fosse real… que se abrisse ninguém estivesse lá. Ela tomou um fôlego e abriu lentamente a porta.

O par de olhos azuis estavam nos dela. "Ezra?" Ela diz num sussurro. Ela precisava da confirmação.

Ele concordou. Ela estava tão chocada e feliz ao mesmo tempo. "Meu Deus…" Ela diz no mesmo momento em que abriu a porta e o abraçou com força. Não tardou para os braços dele a envolverem, ela sentiu-se em casa e segura. Ela sentiu que podia chorar a qualquer momento, mas tentou esconder esse sentimento.

Ela afastou-se então e olhou para ele. Era tão estranho ver o irmão ao final de tanto tempo. Ela sempre desejou estar perto dele… mas agora que ele estava ali pareceu estranho… ele era um estranho. Um estranho que ela já tinha um amor incondicional sem conhecer.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Entra!" A Aria ofereceu. Assim que ele entrou ela fechou a porta. "Eu não acredito que estás mesmo aqui." A Aria moveu-se pela sala abrindo as cortinas que tinha fechado antes. A claridade voltou a iluminar tudo. "Tens fome? Ou sede?"

"Eu estou bem." O Ezra disse com um sorriso. Ele continuou a estudar a irmã. Ela estava tão diferente e bonita.

"Eu acho que a mãe vai ficar muito feliz em ver-te." Ela diz.

"Eu vim mais por ti do que por ela Aria." Ele diz.

A Aria não sabia bem o que dizer… a afirmação dele quase que pareceu rude. "Não a queres ver?"

"Depois do que ela fez não, mas tu não tens culpa disso."

"O que ela fez? Do que estás a falar?" Ela perguntou.

Ela não sabia? Talvez estivesse confusa. "É melhor falares com ela."

"Conta-me por favor." Ela pediu com os seus olhos sobre ele.

Era tão difícil para ele manter isso. "Ela traiu o nosso pai." A Aria parecia um peixe fora de água. A mãe dela nunca lhe tinha referido uma traição. "Estou a ver que não sabias mesmo… desculpa."

"Não… eu não sabia. Eu sei que isto é duro dizer, mas eu nunca gostei mesmo dela. Ela tem comportamentos estranhos comigo… o comportamento dela é muito bipolar." Ela diz.

"Estou a ver." Ele diz. Ele não sabia bem o que dizer ou perguntar. Parecia tão estranho estar com ela.

"Vais ficar connosco? Temos um quarto de hóspedes. As tuas coisas?" A Aria pergunta esquecendo o tema anterior.

"Eu deixei num hotel próximo." Ele explica.

"Podes ficar… eu vou falar com a mãe sobre isso… ela deve estar a chegar, foi às compras." Ela sentou-se no sofá e indicou para ele se sentar ao lado dela. "Então… estás na faculdade? Onde vives? Em Nova Iorque? Tens namorada?" Ela perguntou energética.

Ele sorri. "Bem, eu estudo literatura inglesa e vivo com o pai em Rosewood. Nós nunca deixamos a casa. Nova Iorque foi apenas um fim de semana com o meu melhor amigo. Não tenho namorada."

"Uau! Eu sonho ir estudar literatura inglesa na faculdade de Nova Iorque." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Eu não sabia que vocês estavam em Rosewood. Eu nem sei onde isso é, mas não interessa agora. Estou tão feliz por estares aqui." As mãos dela encontraram a dele e ela sorri.

A porta da frente abriu e os dois olharam. A mãe deles olhou carregada com os sacos das compras ela parou ao vê-los.

"Mãe!" A Aria levantou-se e o Ezra seguiu o seu exemplo.

"O que eu disse da última vez Aria Marie Fitz?" A mãe dela diz.

A Aria pareceu confusa. "O quê mãe?"

"Sobre estranhos aqui sem a minha autorização... ainda por cima um rapaz."

A Aria agarrou-se ao abraço do Ezra. Ele olhou para ela reconhecendo o gesto… ela fazia isso em criança, ele lembrou-se. "Mas o Ezra não é um estranho… é meu irmão."

O saco que a mãe dela tinha na mão caiu no chão e a mulher olhou novamente para o rapaz reconhecendo os seus olhos claros, mas não a sua aparência mais madura e crescida. "Ezra?"

Ele concordou e deu um pequeno sorriso à mãe.

"Ele pode ficar aqui?"

"Hum… desculpa querida?" Ela perguntou.

"O Ezra pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes?" A Aria pergunta nunca soltando o braço dele.

"Eu já paguei o quarto por uma noite." O Ezra diz.

"Podemos falar disso depois?" A mãe deles pede. A Aria achou a atitude da mãe muito estranha e olhou para o Ezra. Será que a mãe duvida que é ele? Então a Ella aproxima-se e abraça o Ezra.

"Pelo menos estava noite fica para jantar?" A Aria pergunta.

"Sim claro." Ela diz.

* * *

Convenientemente ou não o padrasto dela não apareceu para jantar. A Aria estava grata por isso, ela não gostava dele de qualquer forma.

A mãe deles estava a cozinhar enquanto a Aria e o Ezra estavam no quarto da Aria. O Ezra estava encantado com a irmã… ele esperava uma evolução, mas ele não esperou alguém com os gostos tão idênticos aos dele. Com um espírito tão forte e determinado. Ele gostou muito dela.

Ela mostrou-lhe álbuns de fotografias para concursos, alguns cadernos de desenhos e outros de com contos que ela mesma escreveu. Ele estava muito apaixonado pela irmã (não no sentido romântico). Ele amou cada coisa que era dela, ele já não podia imaginar a sua vida sem a ter por perto. Ele estava tão orgulhoso de ser irmão dela.

A Aria estava à espera da reacção dele ao seu pequeno conto. Ele parecia tão atento ao texto que ela podia explodir o quarto e ele não ia reparar. Ela finalmente reencontrou o sentimento há muito perdido. Ela queria estar perto do irmão, não apenas no mesmo quarto… ela tinha de ter algum contacto físico. Ele dava-lhe suporte, confiança e conforto que ela não tinha até o ver, tocar nele e sentir o seu cheiro. Ele parecia gostar de tudo o que ela lhe mostrou e isso era combustível para a Aria. Nunca ninguém a tinha incentivado tanto, dito com todo o coração que ela tinha uma perspectiva de artista talentosa.

"Isto é incrível Aria." Ele sorriu para ela. "Por este andar a minha pequena irmã será a melhor autora de romances do país."

Ele foi tão honesto nas suas palavras que ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. "Tu és sempre assim?" Ela perguntou.

"Assim como?"

"Tão… carinhoso e simpático." Ela diz.

"Eu acho que sim… eu estou a ser sincero contigo."

Ela olhou para ele por um segundo. "Eu gostava que não tivesses de ir… eu gostava que nunca nos tivessem afastado." Ela diz antes de se sentar ao lado dele.

"Foi duro perder-te uma vez… vamos manter contacto."

"Manter contacto não é igual a viver junto, todos os dias… pedir ajuda… dividir tarefas… divertir-nos." Ela diz.

"Eu sei." Ele passou uma mão das costas dela e puxou-a para ele. Ela encostou a cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço. "Quem sabe o que ainda vai acontecer." Ele beija a cabeça da irmã como sinal de afecto.

"Meninos? Vamos jantar!" Eles ouviram a Ella gritar no fundo das escadas.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

O Ezra não disse nada, mas estava esfomeado. A última vez que ele tinha comido foi naquela manhã, mas foi por iniciativa própria… ele não queria perder nem um segundo para encontrar a família dele.

Ele olhou para a mãe. Ella mal tinha tocado na comida e estava a observar os dois, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. "Existe algo que eu tenho de vos dizer." Ela disse confirmando o pressentimento dele. "Isto é difícil de dizer e eu acho que tenho de vos explicar isto."

A Aria que já ia a meio do seu prato parou e olhou para ela. "Sobre teres traído o pai?" Ela perguntou. "O Ezra contou-me… pelo menos podias ter dito."

Ella olhou para o Ezra um pouco decepcionada, mas não fez qualquer comentário em relação a isso. "Então talvez o Ezra já saiba… não foi apenas uma traição." Diz Ella.

A Aria olhou para ele à procura de alguma explicação. "Eu apenas sei isso… a mãe traiu o pai e ele pediu o divórcio. Cada um seguiu a sua vida." O Ezra disse.

"Não foi assim tão simples… o teu pai não sabia do meu deslize até a Aria completar 4 anos. Nunca perguntaste ao teu pai porque ele não pediu a guarda da tua irmã?"

"Ele nunca me explicou isso."

"Isso é porque a Aria não é filha do Eric." Ella bebeu um pouco de vinho. "O Eric descobriu mais tarde."

"Isso quer dizer que…" A Aria não concluiu a sua frase.

"O Ezra é teu meio-irmão. Partilham a mesma mãe, mas pais diferentes." Diz Ella.

O Ezra estava muito chocado para dizer alguma coisa, mas a Aria por outro lado não levou bem o segredo da mãe. "Quem é o meu pai?" Ela quis saber.

"Eu não sei… foi uma noite… estava muito bêbeda para saber. Nunca mais fui infiel ao Eric, mas estraguei tudo." Ella diz.

"Eu não acredito que fizeste isso comigo… eu ando a viver uma mentira." A Aria levantou-se.

"Aria senta-te!" A Ella ordenou.

"Eu não quero olhar mais para a tua cara…" A Aria saiu furiosamente da sala e o som seguinte foi o baque da porta da frente.

O Ezra descongelou do seu lugar e olhou para Ella. "Também vais dizer que sou uma vadia como o teu pai disse?"

"Como eu disse à Aria antes… eu vim por ela. Eu já perdi a minha mãe há muito tempo." O Ezra levantou-se da mesa e correu também para a porta. Ele tinha de encontrar a Aria. Ele olhou para ambos os lados da rua à procura de algum sinal dela. Ele viu no final da rua um deslumbre do seu pequeno corpo e correu nessa direcção. Ela andava rápido e não olhou para trás.

O Ezra já estava sem fôlego quando estava a poucos metros dela. "Aria!"

Ela olhou para ele. Ela parecia tão vulnerável e frágil. Fez com que ele se lembrasse do dia em que ela arranhou o braço numa roseira do jardim. Ela olhou para ele da mesma maneira. Os seus olhos aquosos e os lábios em beicinho mostraram que ela ia desmoronar em breve e apenas um segundo antes, ele abraçou-a e prendeu-a junto a ele. Ele odiava ver a irmã infeliz.

"Eu apenas te tenho a ti Ezra e tu nem és mesmo meu irmão."

"Claro que sou, ainda temos a mesma mãe." Ele diz.

"Não!" A Aria afastou-se. "Eu não tenho mais mãe… eu não quero voltar."

"O quê?" O Ezra estava preocupado.

"Leva-me contigo Ezra… não é junto ficarmos tão longe."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, mas ouve… daqui a três anos vais para Nova Iorque, não é?" Ela concordou. "Nessa altura eu vou terminar a faculdade e posso ir para Nova Iorque contigo."

"Mas… são três anos. Não te vou ver até lá?"

"Podemos falar todos os dias, mas agora eu estou aqui contigo e talvez possa voltar."

"Eu não sei se consigo…" A Aria diz pensando ainda no que tinha de suportar. Afinal ela não tinha um pai e a mãe era uma… "Eu não quero voltar para casa esta noite." Ela diz.

"Podes vir comigo, tenho espaço no hotel." O Ezra diz e a Aria concorda.

Eles caminharam juntos mais algum tempo. Foi estranho, mas reconfortante andar de mão dada com o irmão. Ela sentia-se bem com ele. Ela sabia que eles eram parte um do outro.

Tanto andaram que chegaram ao hotel onde o Ezra estava hospedado. Eles acomodaram-se no quarto. "Não tens fome?" A Aria negou. "Não queres avisar a mãe?" A Aria negou novamente.

"Ela não precisa ser um génio para saber que estou contigo." A Aria acrescentou. "Podemos apenas dormir?" A Aria pede.

O Ezra concordou, ele ainda não estava totalmente em si. O dia foi cheio de emoções e ele estava cansado. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que tinha mesmo encontrado a irmã há tanto tempo perdida. Ele deu-lhe um pijama de reserva. "Podes tomar um banho se quiseres."

A Aria concordou e entrou na casa de banho com o pijama do irmão nas mãos. Ela removeu a roupa e dobrou-a antes de entrar para um duche. Ela aproveitou o silêncio e a calma que a água lhe dava. Ela tinha de admitir que a mãe foi boa a esconder tudo… ela odiava a mãe… ela foi a responsável por tudo o que aconteceu de errado na vida dela. Só de pensar nas vezes que ela perguntou pelo pai e pelo irmão fazia sentir-se enjoada. As respostas curtas, os castigos quando perguntava de mais… ela foi subtilmente enganada. Ela pensava que o assunto era muito doloroso para a mãe e afinal a Ella era uma grande vadia mentirosa.

Ela desligou a água e pegou a toalha para se limpar. Ela deixou a toalha de lado e olhou-se no espelho meio embaciado. A camisola do irmão era enorme e as calças caíram-lhe. Ela tirou-as e ficou apenas com a camisola e deu graças a Deus por ter depilado as pernas há poucos dias. Ela saiu da casa de banho depois de passar os dedos pelo cabelo. "É a tua vez." Ela diz. O Ezra olhou para ela de alto a baixo. "As calças não serviram, espero que não tenha problema."

"Não." O Ezra desviou o olhar da irmã, pegou a roupa dele e passou por ela entrando na casa de banho.

Aquilo foi estranho… ele esqueceu-se por um momento que ela era irmã dele e sentiu-se atraído por ela. Ele limpou a mente e o corpo. Vestiu o seu pijama e voltou para o quarto. Ela estava deitada na cama. A camisola que ela tinha vestido um pouco acima de mais revelando o vermelho da sua roupa íntima. Ele voltou a desviar o olhar. "Vamos dormir?" Ele perguntou aclarando a voz.

Ela puxou a camisola para baixo e sentou-se. "Sim… eu preciso mesmo de dormir." Ela diz.

Ele sentou-se do outro lado da cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Foi muito bom conhecer-te." Ele diz.

Ela concordou e atirou-se sobre ele para um abraço. Ele riu quando ela apertou o pescoço dele. Então ela afastou-se alguns centímetros para beijar-lhe o rosto.

Ela não mediu bem a distância e os seus lábios roçaram um pouco do canto dos lábios do Ezra. Acabando por dar um caráter mais íntimo ao beijo do que ela desejou… mas ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele também não comentou. Acidentes e falhas do género aconteciam por vezes. Ela sorriu para ele quando se afastou. "Eu acho que foste mesmo a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos tempos. Não me importo que sejas apenas meu meio irmão… a nossa mãe…" Ela diz voltando ao abraço dele. Ela queria terminar a frase, mas não podia.

Ele confortou-a por um tempo antes de se deitarem. "Boa noite Aria."

"Boa noite mano."

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**3 anos mais tarde**

Assim que saiu do aeroporto sentiu a diferença, Nova Iorque é fresca. Aria olhou à volta começando a absorver informação, em 3 anos tudo parecia ter mudado. O Ezra estava atrasado alguns minutos pelas mensagens que enviou, mas estava tudo bem, ele deveria estar por perto.

"Aria!" Ela olhou para o lado e sorriu. Era tão diferente do que se lembrava e até diferente das video-chamadas que faziam. Havia a verdadeira noção da realidade, a energia, o calor e o cheiro.

"Ezra!" Ela correu para ele esquecendo as malas e atirando-se nos meus braços. Ela era pesada e ele deu dois passos para trás para se equilibrar. O aperto dela foi com tanta força que podia ficar sem oxigénio a qualquer momento.

"Aria, preciso respirar!" Ele disse.

Ela suavizou. "Desculpa." Ela olhou para o irmão novamente depois de ficar de pé. "Eu senti muito a tua falta mano." Ela disse com um sorriso maior.

Ela correu para pegar as malas dela e voltou. "A Jackie está à nossa espera no carro."

"Finalmente vou conhecer a rapariga que conquistou o teu coração." Ela brincou.

"Vais conhecê-la bem, vamos viver todos juntos."

"O quê?" Ela parou e deu-lhe um olhar perplexo.

"Pensei que íamos viver apenas os dois." Disse um pouco desiludida.

"Sim… bem… a situação mudou." Ele disse.

"Eu não quero intrometer-me na vossa vida de casal… ser a vela… se sabes o que quero dizer. Eu vou tentar ficar no dormitório, senão posso encontrar um quarto algures."

"Que disparate Aria, eu falei com a Jackie e ficas connosco sem problema."

A Aria sorriu para ele, mas por dentro não gostou assim tanto da ideia. "Obrigado." Ele continuaram a andar. Ela não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Começando por não gostar da ideia de partilhar a atenção do seu irmão. Ela não queria estar no meio de todo aquele ninho de amor desprezável. Ela sabia que seria deixada de lado, porque em casa era igual. A mãe e o padrasto saiam e deixavam-na como um cachorro abandonado.

"Aria, esta é a Jackie a minha namorada. Jackie esta é a minha irmã Aria." O Ezra apresentou e ela sorriu para a morena bonita e sorridente que saiu no carro prateado. Ela parecia madura e sofisticada.

Apertou a mão suavemente. "O Ezra fala muito de ti, estava ansiosa para te conhecer." Ela diz.

"Espero que ele tenha contado as partes boas." A Aria comenta.

"Claro." Diz o Ezra colocando as malas na bagageira do carro. "Prontos para ir."

Ele foi para o lugar do motorista, a Jackie no lado dele e a Aria com todo o banco de trás. A viagem durou cerca de 20 minutos, a Jackie foi fazendo perguntas e falando dela mesma. Ela gostava naturalmente de falar, muito diferente do Ezra ou dela.

O Ezra levou-a pelo apartamento carregando as malas. Ele estava diferente, parecia mais adulto e cavalheiro se era possível. A sua face também mudou um pouco, isso deixou-o mais bonito. O corpo dele também parecia mais esculpido talvez pelo ginásio que ele referiu uma vez.

"O teu quarto." Ele deixou as malas e abriu ainda mais a janela. "Pintei a parede de topo de lilás, eu lembrei-me do teu quarto da Califórnia. Uma cama de casal, estante para os livros, secretária e um roupeiro. A Jackie escolheu as cortinas, as almofadas e essas coisas. Não tenho jeito para isso." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Está bem, eu gosto. É incrível, obrigado."

"Vou deixar-te arrumar as tuas coisas." Ele disse saindo.

Ela deteve-o e abraçou-o antes de o deixar ir novamente. "É bom ter-te novamente por perto." Ela disse baixinho depois dele fechar a porta.

* * *

Do lado de fora do quarto o Ezra bateu. "Entra!" A Aria disse de dentro.

"Uau!" Ele disse ao abrir a porta. O quarto parecia habitado pela primeira vez. Alguns livros já estavam na estante, em cima da secretária já tinha cadernos e o portátil. Do que podia ver dentro do armário já havia muita roupa e ela ainda parecia estar a meio. "Era para te chamar para almoçar."

"Ok." Ela deixou como estava e saiu do quarto acompanhando-o.

A Jackie estava à espera servindo o prato dela. "Aí estão vocês." Ela diz. Cada um serviu a sua quantidade. "Gostas do quarto Aria? O Ezra estava preocupado com isso." A Jackie diz.

"O quarto está incrível, eu não preciso de tanto." A Aria diz.

"O Ezra preocupa-se demais a maior parte do tempo." A Jackie diz antes de começar a comer.

A refeição foi tranquila. "Depois queres sair Aria? Conhecer as redondezas?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Acho que prefiro acabar de arrumar as minhas coisas, o quarto ainda está um caos. Talvez depois." Ela diz.

Ele concordou.

"Porque não vão vocês sair? Aproveitem o dia, eu não me importo de ficar sozinha." A Aria diz.

"De certeza?"

Ela concordou com um sorriso.

"Bom." Ele tirou uma chave extra do meu bolso. "Esta é a tua chave do apartamento."

Os olhos dela brilharam quando aceitou a chave. "Obrigado."

* * *

"Nem acredito que consegui o vestido que queria por metade do valor." A Jackie orgulhou-se do feito entrando no apartamento carregada com os sacos das suas compras.

"Vou ver a Aria."

"Tu preocupaste demais com ela. É uma adolescente, adolescentes gostam de privacidade." A Jackie reclama.

"Mesmo assim, vou vê-la." Ele disse. A Jackie revirou os olhos. "Tu disseste que estavas bem por ter a Aria aqui. O que se passa agora?"

"Eu estou bem, podes parar de falar dela por um segundo? A Aria gosta disto, a Aria gosta daquilo… isso cansa Ezra. Não és pai dela."

"Sou irmão… e não estive lá para ela por muito tempo. Consegues perceber?"

"Consigo… apenas não te esqueças que eu também existo." Ela pegou os sacos e foi para o quarto.

"Eu não queria ser rude Jackie." Ela não olhou para trás. Ele suspirou, foi até à porta do quarto da Aria e bateu suavemente à porta.

Não teve resposta então chamou. Novamente sem resposta abriu ligeiramente a porta do quarto. A Aria estava deitada sobre a cama a dormir. O quarto já estava arrumado. Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Ela tinha um pequeno jet lag de três horas e acordou cedo para estar ali.

Puxei a manta do fundo da cama sobre ela. Ela moveu-se e abriu os olhos. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem Ezra. Já é tarde?"

"Não, apenas hora de lanchar. Encontrei a tarte que tu gostas."

Ela sentou-se. "Não tinhas de fazer isso por mim." Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu queria. Agora vem aqui." Ele abriu os braços para ela e ela abraçou-o instantaneamente. "Eu senti a tua falta mana."

"Momento de irmãos!" Ela apertou-o com mais força e riu.

Era bom ter a pequena irmã novamente nos seus braços.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alguns dias depois (sexta-feira)**

"Ezra consegues dar-me uma boleia para a faculdade?" Ela perguntou correndo de um lado para o outro. Ela estava atrasada e corria tão energicamente pelo espaço que causava alguma aflição.

"Sim eu dou." Ele disse.

"Mas Ezra… o meu trabalho é no sentido oposto. Queres que eu chegue tarde?" A Jackie diz. Existe uma pequena disputa da parte da Jackie pela atenção atenção do Ezra nos últimos dias.

"Tu ainda não estás atrasada querida, podes ir de metro só hoje."

A sua expressão mudou um pouco, mas não disse mais nada sem ser um está bem.

"Vamos Aria?"

"Sim." Ela seguiu-me até ao carro e entrou.

Eles já estavam em movimento quando ela falou. "A Jackie não gosta de mim, não é?"

"O quê?" Ele ficou perplexo com a questão. A Jackie disse-lhe alguma coisa nos outros dias?

"Ela não perece muito amigável comigo às vezes. Se eu estou a fazer algo mal por favor diz… eu percebo se vocês não me quiserem no apartamento."

"Não… eu quero-te connosco."

"Então ela não querer? É por isso que vocês estão chateados às vezes? É por causa de mim?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu acho que a Jackie tem alguns ciúmes de ti." Ele diz.

"Porquê? Eu não te vou roubar dela… somos irmãos é um disparate." Ela bufa.

"Eu acho que ela vai perceber que tudo é uma tolice em breve."

"Estás a planear algo?" Ela pergunta curiosa.

Ele sorri. Ela era tão perspicaz nas suas questões e falas. Ela parecia saber o que ele pensa mesmo antes de dizer. Era como se fossem só um às vezes. Era tão fácil para ele falar com ela. "Eu gostava de a pedir em casamento."

"UAU! A sério? Oh Meu Deus! Isso é tão incrível, quando vais pedir?" Ela perguntou tão entusiasmada pelo irmão que ele riu.

"Primeiro tenho de comprar um anel, acho eu."

"Se quiseres eu posso ajudar. Estás a pensar levá-la jantar ou algo assim?"

"Sim… eu ainda não pensei bem nisso."

"Eu acho que tu a podias surpreender, tipo… encher a casa de velas e esperar por ela para lhe pedir." Ela diz.

"Pode ser algum que não seja a possível causa de um incêndio no apartamento?"

"Mas… é romântico e fofinho. Eu diria sim mesmo antes da pergunta." A Aria diz.

"Acho que vou pensar sobre isso." Ele parou na frente da faculdade. "Bom… boas aulas. Vemo-nos mais logo."

"Até logo Ezra." Ela inclinou-se beijou-o no rosto e saiu. Para ele, ela era uma rapariga incrível.

* * *

O telemóvel tocou já perto da 1 hora da manhã. Era a Aria, ela saiu com algumas amigas para uma festa com colegas da faculdade.

O Ezra não ficou radiante por ela sair, mas ela tinha de o fazer. Ele não ia impedir a sua experiência de faculdade. Nem comentou o vestido que achou curto de mais para a festa. Qualquer rapaz iria olhar demais para ela, ele nem suportava pensar nisso. Um rapaz qualquer com segundas intenções tocar a irmã.

"Sim, Aria?"

"Não, não é a Aria. É a Harley, sou colega dela. Eu estou aqui com ela, ela bebeu e começou a pedir pelo Ezra. Não sei o que fazer com ela, não pode vir buscá-la?"

"Sim eu vou imediatamente. Envia uma mensagem com a localização por favor."

"Certo."

Enquanto saía a mensagem chegou, coloquei o GPS e conduzi até à festa.

A Aria estava na rua com outras duas raparigas. "Aria."

Ela olhou para ele. "Ezzrra!"

"Finalmente." A rapariga que me telefonou disse. "Entretanto, ela vomitou, ." A rapariga entregou-lhe a mala e os sapatos da Aria.

"Obrigado por cuidares dela."

"De nada." Ela disse entrando novamente com a outra rapariga.

"Vamos lá Aria." Ele ajudou-a a caminhar.

"Ezraa, já viste a lua hoje? Está tão grande e brilhante." Ela olhou para cima e ele segui o seu olhar.

"Aquilo é um candeeiro Aria."

Ela olhou para ele como se fosse um génio. "Uau!" Foi o comentário dela.

"Quanto bebeste?"

"Hmm" Ela começou a contar com os dedos. "Não me lembro." Ela encostou-se a mim pesada.

"Vamos lá." O Ezra conseguiu com que ela caminhasse para o carro, mas não tive sucesso quando chegaram ao apartamento. Ele teve de a carregar até ao quarto dela. A Aria não é pesada, mas aquele estado mole dificultava.

"Vamos tirar a roupa Aria?"

Ela apenas concordou.

Eu removi a vestido dela, vesti-lhe a camisola do pijama antes de lhe remover o sutiã para não ver nada que pudesse ser constrangedor mais tarde. Ela não se ia lembrar de qualquer forma. Deixei-a ficar assim.

"Hora de dormir?" Ela concordou, mas olhou tão atentamente para mim que me incomodou. "O que se passa?"

"Tu és um óptimo irmão para mim. Eu amo-te Ezra!"

"Eu também te amo Aria. Está na hora de dormir?"

Ela tocou no meu rosto, pareceu muito estranho aquele toque. "Às vezes desejava que não fosses meu irmão."

Porquê? A pergunta bombou na cabeça do Ezra, mas ele não a fez. Ele respeitou o seu espaço, as pessoas bêbedas podem falar mais do que deviam ou podiam. Até inventar coisas sem sentido. "Boa noite Aria." Eu beijei a sua testa. "Hora de dormir."

Ela concordou e deitou-se. "Boa noite mano."

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

A manhã veio com um olhar de desaprovação da Jackie. "Ela não se vai levantar nem para almoçar connosco?"

"Ela bebeu demais a noite passada."

"E tu estás calmo com isso." Ela diz como se o estivesse a acusar.

"Ela tem de aprender com os erros dela."

"Ela tem de ter regras, uma delas é não beber até quase conseguiu um coma alcoólico." A Jackie diz.

"Eu vou falar com ela."

"Tu tens de ser duro. Talvez seja melhor ser eu a falar com ela, mulheres percebem-se melhor." Ela diz levantando-se.

"Onde vais?"

"Acordá-la."

"Não, deixa-a. Falamos depois." Ele diz.

A Jackie pára. "Podes parar de a proteger? Ela tem 18 anos, é uma adulta, mas não significa que pode se comportar como uma irresponsável."

"Bom dia." A Aria entra em modo zombie e tinha claramente ouvido a conversa. Ela encontrou café como instinto de sobrevivência.

"Muita dor de cabeça?" O Ezra perguntou.

"Nem por isso, mas sinto-me morta e não me lembro de grande parte do que se passou ontem." A Aria boceja.

"Tu não podes beber dessa forma e esperar que o teu irmão te vá buscar depois. Nem devias beber para começar." A Jackie diz.

"Tens razão… eu devia ter dito não." A Aria diz. "Estávamos a jogar, eu tive azar e comecei a beber o que me davam."

"Tens de ter cuidado ou ainda acabas sem um rim por causa de uma brincadeira." Ela acrescenta.

A Aria baixou a cabeça.

"Acho que ela já percebeu Jackie. Não vai volta a acontecer, pois não?" Ele aproximou-se da Aria e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

"Não." Ela disse-me.

"Eu fiquei assustado quando foi outra rapariga a falar ao telemóvel em vez de ti."

"Desculpa." Ela parecia arrependida.

"Vai tomar um banho, vamos almoçar em breve." Ele disse-lhe.

Ela concordou e voltou para o corredor.

* * *

A Jackie foi encontrar uma amiga e a Aria e o Ezra ficaram em casa. Procrastinar no sofá era uma espécie de coisa comum, ela ainda estava estranha da bebedeira de ontem e não estava preparada para fazer qualquer exercício que os professores propuseram.

Ver filmes a preto e branco e abraçar uma almofada conquistou-a totalmente. O Ezra estava também atento ao filme, mas algumas vezes podia ouvir a sua respiração mais profunda e os seus olhos fechavam por breves instantes. Sempre se perguntou se aquele era um hábito adquirido com a idade, as pessoas mais velhas faziam isso com frequência.

Era meio que fofo ver o pequeno sorriso quando acordava e via o que passava na televisão como se não tivesse perdido nada.

Ela reconheceu a respiração ainda mais profunda e a cabeça dele pendeu um pouco para o lado. Ela deitou a cabeça na perna dele e deixou-se vencer pelo cansaço.

Acordou mais tarde, o filme ainda passava na televisão. Levantou a cabeça e reparou que o Ezra estava acordado. "Hey. Foi uma boa soneca?" Ele sorri.

"Não foi má." Ela ri.

"Eu estou feliz por te ter aqui Aria. Partilhar este momento é importante para mim, gostava de ter partilhado outros momentos também infelizmente não podemos mudar isso. Temos esta oportunidade agora."

Ela sorri. "Eu também estou feliz por estar perto de ti. Temos tanta coisa em comum que podíamos ser a mesma pessoa."

"O meu eu feminino." Ele diz rindo.

Ela tinha algumas coisas para lhe dizer, principalmente receios no início. "Eu senti-me mal quando deixaste a Califórnia."

"Porquê?" Ele pergunta curioso.

Aqueles dois dias que ele passou na Califórnia foram os melhores da sua vida naquela altura. Conheceu o irmão e estive com ele um dia inteiro antes que ele tivesse de voltar. Foi nesse dia que ela percebeu que gostava verdadeiramente de alguém, ele era genuinamente gentil e amigável e muito preocupado com ela. Ela percebeu que ele a ama incondicionalmente e ela estava grata por ter uma pessoa com sentimentos tão puros. Ela chorou muito quando ele partiu. Sorriu quando ele decidiu telefonar e mais tarde video-chamada. Na cabeça dela, ele não podia suspeitar que ela estava a sofrer tanto pela sua partida. Não o queria preocupar.

"Senti-me mal por não te reconhecer, eu não me lembro da nossa infância. Eu não tinha a certeza se me ias falar mesmo. Pensei que tudo isto de Nova Iorque juntos era uma ilusão." Esses eram os pensamentos dela nessa altura. Preocupava-se tanto com o passado e com o futuro que estava lentamente a perder o presente.

"É normal Aria, tu eras pequena e eu também não me lembro de tudo. Podia não ser Nova Iorque, mas eu prometi-te Aria. Eu ia atrás de ti porque sempre te quis por perto." Ele diz.

"Eu ainda me sinto estranha às vezes. Nós falamos quase todos os dias estes últimos 3 anos, mas muita coisa não se passa. Eu não sabia do teu tic de coçar o pescoço ou passar a mão pelo cabelo até à semana passada."

"Eu também não sabia que mordias o lábio sempre que estás concentrada." Ele diz.

Ela sorri. "Notaste isso?"

"Eu noto tudo em ti… é por isso que a Jackie tem ciúmes de nós." Ele olhou para a televisão um pouco indiferente.

"Vocês estão bem, não estão?" Ela pergunta genuinamente preocupada. Ela não gosta da Jackie, mas também não gosta de ver o irmão no meio de tanta pressão.

"Sim, não te preocupes." Ele diz.

"Eu adoro-te mano." Ela diz encostando-se nele.

Ele abraçou-a. "Eu também me adoro Aria." Ele brinca.

"Que engraçado."

Ele encostou a cabeça na dela. "Tu sabes perfeitamente o que sinto por ti maninha." Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cerca de 2 meses depois…**

A vendedora ia mostrando anéis com entusiasmos. O Ezra sabe de côr o estilo da Jackie, jóias elegantes e modernas.

A Aria entra na loja e junta-se a ele. "Viste algum que gostaste?" A Aria pergunta olhando os anéis no balcão.

"É a noiva?" A atendente pergunta.

"Não… sou irmã dele." A Aria responde com um sorriso.

A mulher ficou vermelha. "Desculpe… é cada vez mais comum as próprias noivas escolherem o anel."

"Não tem problema." O Ezra diz. Talvez se ela não fosse sua irmã até podia realmente ser a sua noiva… ele e a Aria sempre tiveram algo especial, mas que não passará de uma relação de irmãos. Pelo menos ele pensa assim.

"Não gostas deste? Parece muito com algo que a Jackie gosta de usar." A Aria mostra-me um anel simples com um diamante embutido.

Por muito simples que fosse algo me dizia que a Jackie não ia gostar. A Jackie sempre gostou de mostrar, ela ia querer ter algo "grande" para mostrar às amigas.

"Acho que não."

A Aria continuou a ver os anéis e pegou um. Era um clássico vintage (o da série), não parecia apropriado para a Jackie, mas gritava o nome da Aria. Ela própria colocou o anel servindo na perfeição. "Tu gostas desse estou a ver." Ele sorri para ela.

"Desculpa." Ela tirou o anel e colocou-o no lugar. "Para a Jackie… que tal este?" A Aria apontou para outro com o diamante maior e com um corte oval.

"Sim acho que esse é muito mais a cara dela." Ele diz. "Vou levar esse."

* * *

"São quase 100 velas Aria." Ele disse carregando o carro.

"Provavelmente nunca mais vais ter de comprar mais." A Aria riu.

"Vai ser muito bom levar isto tudo para o apartamento." Disse sarcástico.

"Eu estou a ajudar Ezra." Ela diz colocando mais um saco no carro.

"Ainda bem… isto até foi ideia tua."

"Vais agradecer-me mais tarde." Ela diz.

Cerca de 15 minutos depois estavam em casa a colocar as velas pelo apartamento junto à entrada.

"Ela deve chegar dentro de 30 minutos." Ele disse.

"Então vai-te vestir. Eu trato disto." Ela começa a acender algumas velas e a colocar outras. O ambiente romântico estava a ser criado. Ela estava feliz pelo Ezra, ele merecia ser feliz mesmo com uma cobra venenosa como a Jackie. Ela pensou que o tempo ia melhorar a relação entre ambas, mas a Aria já nem podia olhar na cara dela sem lhe dar um sorriso falso. Apenas convive com ela pelo irmão. Ele gosta tanto dela que é cego ao seu comportamento mimado. Felizmente ele não lhe dá ouvidos quando fala da Aria senão provavelmente já não estaria com eles.

"O que achas?" Ela olhou para o outro lado da sala.

"Estás muito bonito Ezra… qualquer mulher acharia o mesmo. Qualquer mulher gostaria de estar no lugar da Jackie. Ela é muito sortuda."

"Obrigado." Ele sorri tímido. "Precisas de ajuda?"

"Não… eu já terminei. Vou para o meu quarto, a Jackie deve estar a aparecer. Boa sorte." Ela abraçou-o.

"Obrigada por tudo Aria." Ele beijou-lhe a minha testa e ela saiu da sala para o quarto.

Alguns minutos depois ouviu a porta bater, depois a voz abafada do Ezra a fazer o pedido. Ela abri a porta sorrateiramente para ouvir e do escuro do corredor viu a cena.

O Ezra estava num joelho com a caixa do anel na mão. A Jackie tinha a mão na boca. A mala dela caiu no chão e então atirou-se contra ele dizendo repetidamente que aceitava. A Aria sorriu, o Ezra estava muito animado. Lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto da Aria, talvez pelo medo de perder o irmão para ela. _Definitivamente não era a verdadeira felicidade._

Eles saíram depois dele lhe colocar o anel. Ele ia levá-la jantar fora. Em silêncio ela saiu do escuro corredor acendeu a luz e apagou as velas uma a uma. O telemóvel tocou segundos depois. **Obrigado Aria, correu muito bem. ;) Até amanhã! -Ezra**

Ela suspirou e voltou à sua tarefa de apagar cada vela. Pegou um resto de comida, lavou a loiça, escovou os dentes e foi para a cama.

* * *

Acordou com um bater na parede. Ainda era noite… **00** **h27**

O bater tinha ritmo depois um pequeno grito. _Era a Jackie… MEU DEUS NÃO! Ela e o Ezra estavam a… NÃO!_ Ela levantou-se perturbada e entrou na casa de banho que tinha do outro lado do corredor. O seu rosto estava rosado… aquilo incomodou-a, não podia pensar no Ezra a fazer sexo com a Jackie. Os gemidos pareciam ser mais altos porque os podia ouvir na casa de banho. Ela fechou os olhos com força. Pegou um comprimido para dormir e tomou… isto precisava de uma intervenção.

Saiu da casa de banho e reparou no brilho do corredor. A porta do quarto deles estava entreaberta. Sombras moviam-se no interior. Ela sabia que não se devia aproximar… _ela sabia… mas_ mesmo assim caminhou sem fazer barulho até lá.

Não tocou na porta, apenas se ajustou no ângulo certo para ver o Ezra entrar e sair dela rapidamente. Gemidos intensos vinham do quarto e de alguma forma isso excitou-a, ela queria estar no lugar da Jackie. Queria o seu corpo coberto com aquela fina camada de suor brilhantes, os lábios dele no meu corpo, os gemidos e os gritos contidos e ainda o membro dele a explorar o espaço dentro de dela. _Não! NÃO!_ Ela deu um passo atrás tirando-os do seu campo de visão. Tudo o que pensou é errado. _MESMO MUITO ERRADO!_

Ela voltou ao meu quarto ignorou a ligeira humidade no meio das pernas e deitou-se, sentido depois de um tempo o efeito do remédio para o sono.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam a gostar. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tomou o pequeno almoço cedo e saiu para uma corrida matinal. Ela sentia-se revigorada, o comprimido tinha feito o seu efeito perfeitamente. O café sempre lhe deu a falsa sensação de energia que a fazia mover, mas hoje não foi necessário.

Abriu uma playlist do Spotify, colocou os auscultadores e deu play. A música era perfeita para um pouco de jogging e ela começou a correr envolvendo-se na própria música e pensamentos. Ela não podia apagar a memória da noite passada e muito menos tudo aquilo que a fez sentir. Ela ama o Ezra como irmão, foi errado pensar nele de outra forma… foi errado ter ciúmes ou sentir-se traída porque ele a escolheu. Tentou pensar no trabalho que tinha de fazer, mas a imagem do corpo nu dele não parou de a distrair.

Numa fracção de segundos tudo mudou. Perdeu o equilíbrio e percebeu que se tratava de um carro. Uma dor invulgar atravessou o seu corpo começando na perna, com a velocidade do carro caiu sobre o capô e depois no chão. Ela olhou para cima. Não se conseguia mover, mas não se importou o céu estava azul nesse dia e tudo ficou muito pesado de repente.

 _DESCONHECIDO_

"Sim quem fala?" Perguntou baixinho para não acordar a Jackie que ainda estava a dormir ao seu lado.

"Ezra Fitz correto?"

"Sim, quem fala?" Ele disse pausadamente, curioso por saberem o seu nome.

"Falo do hospital, o seu contacto consta na lista de familiares da Senhora Aria Fitz."

"O que se passa?" Ele perguntou confuso e preocupado sentando-se na borda da cama… a Aria devia estar a dormir no seu quarto.

"A senhora Aria foi vítima de atropelamento, está em recuperação neste momento."

"Atropelamento? Posso falar com ela?"

"Neste momento é impossível ela está em observação agora. O quadro não é complicado."

"Então não é grave." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu graças a Deus.

"Apenas ferimentos ligeiros, não lhe posso dar mais detalhes." O homem diz do outro lado.

"Eu vou já para aí." Ele saiu o mais silenciosamente possível depois de deixar uma nota à Jackie.

O caminho para o hospital foi um borrão. O atendente deu-lhe imediatamente a informação do quarto da Aria. A porta do quarto estava aberta e ele entrou com cuidado vendo a Aria um pouco irreconhecível. Ela tinha um colar cervical, gesso no joelho esquerdo e escoriações em algumas partes do corpo que podia ver.

"Aria." A voz saiu com preocupação, pena e algum medo.

Os olhos dela abriram imediatamente, mas parecia sonolenta. "Ezra." A voz dela parecia um pouco arranhada. "Desculpa." Ela disse.

"Foi um acidente Aria, não te preocupes." Ele aproximou-se dela percebendo melhor o dano.

"Foi minha culpa." Ela suspirou com alguma dor. "Eu estava distraída e fiquei na frente do carro. Eu podia estar morta… a culpa era toda minha."

"Não digas isso… eu estava com tanto medo quando me ligaram. Eu não posso viver mais sem te ter por perto Aria. Sem ouvir a tua voz ou ver o teu sorriso… nunca digas isso novamente, tu trazes alegria à minha vida. Uma parte da minha vida seria levada contigo." Ele não esperava dizer algo tão emocional.

Todo aquele discurso parecia muito com algo que um namorado diz a uma namorada nos filmes românticos a Aria pensou. _Pena que aqui é irmão e irmã._ Ela nunca mais olharia para o Ezra da mesma forma, mas tinha de parecer natural à sua volta… parecia impossível para ela.

"Podes-me levar para casa?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu acho que ainda não. O que os médicos disseram?" Ele pergunta.

"Eles deram algo para a dor… não ajudou totalmente. De resto… o colar é para manter por agora, o joelho só volta daqui a um mês e uma costela não partiu completamente, mas ficou mal tratada. O resto é o menor dos meus problemas." Ela concluiu relativamente bem.

Ele olhou para ela com cuidado e preocupação. "Eu vou ficar contigo até te deixarem sair."

"Obrigado Ezra."

"Sabes que estou aqui sempre para ti." Ele pegou a mão dela gentilmente.

"Eu sei… mesmo quando sou uma irresponsável e fico em problemas."

"Sim mesmo nesses momentos porque sei que farias o mesmo por mim." Ele diz.

Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ele era bom de mais para ela.

* * *

"Um camião passou-te em cima?" Pergunta a Jackie olhando para a Aria espantada.

"Jackie…" O Ezra repreendeu enquanto ajudava a Aria a andar com as muletas.

"Na verdade, foi apenas um carro." A Aria disse sem grande emoção.

"Meu Deus… desculpa." Ela mudou rapidamente de humor. "Quando eu li a nota do Ezra pensei que fosse um acidente em alguma festa da faculdade ou assim… não pensei que fosse tão grave." Ela explica.

"Tudo bem Jackie." Ela continuou para o quarto.

A Jackie seguiu-os. "Tens fome ou sede?" A Jackie pergunta parecendo realmente preocupada. Talvez ela tivesse algum coração.

"Não tenho fome ainda." A Aria diz enquanto se deita.

"Um chá?" Ela pergunta.

"Pode ser."

O Ezra e ela saíram do quarto e deixaram-na sozinha. Estar em casa é muito mais relaxante e o efeito das drogas que lhe deram começaram a fazer efeito. Ela sentia-se pesada e perto de adormecer. Não tinha força para mais então deixou-se dormir.

" _Aria? Aria!_ " Lentamente tomou consciência da voz da Jackie. Ela estava sentada na borda da cama. "Como te sentes?" Ela pergunta.

"Cansada."

"Dormiste por várias horas. Tens fome?" Ela pergunta gentilmente.

"Posso tentar comer um pouco." O que ela trazia cheirava bem pelo menos.

Ela entregou-lhe uma taça com canja quente quando se sentou. "Obrigado Jackie." Ela parecia ter entrado num período de trégua e a Aria apreciou gesto.

Conseguiu comer apenas metade do conteúdo antes que ela saísse do quarto novamente. Ela deitou-se e voltou a adormecer.

* * *

 **Alguns dias depois**

"Ela ainda parece muito sonolenta, não achas?" O Ezra pergunta à Jackie.

"Só passaram alguns dias, ela está a recuperar bem."

"Achas?"

"Ela tem comido mais." A Jackie diz.

"E as marcas no corpo? Já desapareceram?"

"Ainda é um pouco cedo, mas estão a diminuir." Diz a Jackie. A Jackie estava claramente cansada do tema de conversa. Ela não gosta de falar sobre a Aria o que deixa o Ezra mais triste. Ele podia perceber que a Jackie nunca morreu de amores pela Aria, elas conviviam, mas não falavam muito. A Jackie nunca elogiou a Aria por qualquer razão e o facto de se oferecer para cuidar da Aria deixou-o surpreso.

"Vou ligar à Ella, ela pediu por notícias da Aria."

"Vou tomar um banho, quando terminares podes-te juntar a mim." Ela sorri.

Ele não estava com disposição. Apesar de estar animado com o noivado, o acidente com a Aria deixou-o muito stressado. "Acho que pode ser um longo telefonema."

A Jackie não disse nada, mas saiu com cara de poucos amigos.

* * *

Quando acordou quase que não podia manter os olhos abertos, o corpo estava ainda mais pesado do que no dia em que voltou do hospital. Olhou para a chávena de chá servida. Os poucos comprimidos que lhe passaram já tinham terminado… não existia razão aparente para tanto cansaço.

"Ezra?" Ela tentou chamar, mas a voz ainda estava um pouco arranhada de tanto dormir. Não ia resultar.

Ela chegou ao telemóvel na mesa de cabeceira e telefonou para ele. A chamada foi recusada e poucos segundos depois ouviu os passos no corredor. A porta abriu devagar. "Está tudo bem?" Ele entrou, encostou a porta e sentou-se na borda da cama.

"Apenas sonolenta. Podes trazer-me um pouco de água."

"Não preferes o chá que a Jackie fez?" Ele pergunta.

"Prefiro água, não quero mais chá." Ela diz pensado que as ervas sejam a causa do seu estado.

Ele concordou. Pegou no tabuleiro do chá e saiu. Voltou depois com um jarro de água e um copo.

"Obrigado." Ela aceitou o copo com a água.

"Telefonei à mãe, ela ainda está preocupada e queria falar contigo." Ele disse.

Ela falou com a mãe apenas uma vez desde o acidente, deu-lhe a voz forte e jurou que estava bem, mas ela não ia conseguir fazer isso agora. "Eu acho que se ela me ouvir agora é capaz de entrar num avião e vir aqui." Ela bocejou.

"Se isto não passar eu acho que devemos ir ao hospital novamente." O Ezra diz. "Eu percebo que precisas de descansar e que foi um acidente um pouco duro, mas devias conseguir fazer a tua vida um pouco mais normal agora e eu sinto que estás pior do que quando vieste."

Ela concordou. "Eu também me sinto pior." Ele olhou para ela preocupado. "Eu ficaria melhor se pudesses ficar aqui um pouco comigo." Ela fez um leve beicinho.

Ele deitou-se na cama ao lado dela e ofereceu-lhe o seu abraço. Foi mais do que ela pediu e como é óbvio aceitou. O batimento cardíaco e o cheiro dele mandaram-na rapidamente para outro mundo.

Os braços dela abraçavam a cintura dele, a respiração dela era muito calma e o suave ronco indicou que ela adormeceu novamente. Ela quase adormeceu a meio de uma conversa antes então não lhe surpreendeu a rapidez.

Ele ainda se perguntava como podia algo assim acontecer a uma menina tão delicada. Ela era sempre a primeira a tentar ajudar com algo, ela naturalmente procurava forma de conseguir o impossível. Muita gente merecia estar no lugar dela como castigo dos seus maus actos, a Aria não. Ele abraçou-a também, mantendo-a firme contra o seu peito.

A Jackie abriu a porta e ele olhou para ela pedindo-lhe silêncio. "Podes ficar no sofá esta noite." Ela diz baixo, mas claramente chateada por qualquer razão… ele não iria trai-la com a própria irmã… isso é loucura.

Ela saiu do quarto e ele ficou onde estava. Beijou a testa da Aria e fechou os olhos. Podia facilmente adormecer ali.

* * *

 **Obrigada** **datsunGirl por seguir e comentar.**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Ela é minha irmã… estás à espera do quê?"_ Ela ouviu o Ezra dizer. Parecia vir da sala, ele não estava a gritar, mas a voz dele estava exaltada.

 _"É tua irmã, mas não é nossa responsabilidade e não tens de passar a noite com ela."_

 _"Ela teve um acidente Jackie… consegues perceber? Ela está debilitada e precisa da nossa ajuda."_

A Aria sentou-me na cama e pela primeira vez não se sentia pesada e sonolenta. As costelas dela ainda doíam, mas sentia-se melhor.

 _"Eu sei ela pulou na frente do carro."_

 _"Podes parar por aí, podia acontecer com qualquer pessoa."_

" _Ela é uma irresponsável… primeiro a bebedeira e agora isto. Qualquer dia a casa está em chamas._ "

A Aria levantou-se devagar.

 _"Não sejas tão dramática."_ Ouviu o Ezra bufar. _"Parece que nunca cometeste erros."_

" _Eu sinto-me a única adulta a ver os problemas aqui._ "

A Aria abriu a porta e saiu do quarto para o corredor.

 _"Eu esperava que fosses mais compreensiva… tu concordaste em ter a minha irmã aqui."_

 _"Eu concordei, mas acho que foi um erro."_

Ela caminhou mais um pouco com a ajuda da moleta e viu-os os dois de pé na sala.

"Eu não posso simplesmente expulsá-la porque tu queres. Eu quero que ela fique." O Ezra diz.

"Desculpa Ezra, mas não podes ter as duas." A Jackie diz.

O rosto do Ezra mudou. Ele deu uma risada, mas o seu tom não parecia feliz. "Não me faças escolher."

"Então acho que isto não vai resultar." A Jackie tira o anel de noivado e atira-o ao Ezra.

"Não vai mesmo… mais cedo ou mais tarde as nossas discussões iam terminar assim." O Ezra diz com o tom mais frio e neutro. Ele estava a dar o lado forte, mas estava desolado.

A Jackie agarrou na sua mala e reparou na Aria. "Espero que estejas feliz agora." Ela diz para a Aria que se encolheu.

"Já chega Jackie… mais tarde podes vir buscar as tuas coisas e deixar a chave." O Ezra diz atrás dela.

A Jackie bufou e saiu batendo a porta. A Aria encostou-se na parede e deslizou até chegar ao chão. Lágrimas correram, só alguns segundos depois é que o Ezra se aproximou. O rosto dele ainda estava tenso.

"Porque destruo tudo aquilo que toco?" Ela perguntou.

"Tu não, a atitude dela foi o pior Aria. Ela fez-me escolher… eu não acredito que ela foi capaz."

"Mas tu amas a Jackie… eu posso sair… tu podes resolver as coisas com ela. Eu quero que sejas feliz."

"Não… eu não posso viver com uma pessoa egoísta como ela. Eu vou ficar bem."

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e abraçou-o depois. Ele abraçou-a também procurando algum consolo do que aconteceu. "Eu não te vou deixar lidar com isto sozinho, eu estou aqui contigo." Ele apertou-a mais. Ela gemeu. "A minha costela."

Ele afrouxou. "Desculpa." Ele afastou-se. "Queres que te deixe no quarto?"

"Preferia na cozinha, estou cansada de estar no quarto."

* * *

Ela conseguiu se manter acordada durante o filme. Quando os créditos finais começaram ela olhou para o Ezra e ele olhou para ela. Ele não parecia tão atento ao filme. Talvez estivesse a pensar na Jackie ou outro problema.

"Sentes-te melhor? Não adormeceste." Ele acrescenta.

"Eu sinto-me um pouco mais normal pela primeira vez nos últimos dias." Ela tinha as suas teorias sobre isso.

"O que se passa?"

 _Bolas… ele notou na minha cara._ Engoliu em seco. Ela não queria trazer a Jackie ao barulho novamente, mas era quase inevitável. "Eu acho que era o chá que me deixava sonolenta." Ele ia perceber o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu sei… quer dizer… eu suspeitei. Encontrei uma caixa de comprimidos para o sono no caixote do lixo e tenho a certeza que não foi a Jackie que os tomou."

"Tu estás a dizer que…"

"Eu acho que ela te drogou." Ele concluiu.

Ela estava chocada, ela achou genuinamente que era da mistura das ervas com os comprimidos das dores que a faziam dormir mais. "Meu Deus…"

"Percebes porque não posso voltar a trás certo?" Ele pergunta. "Ela fez isso contigo e podia fazer comigo… ela tinha muitos ciúmes."

"Eu sinto muito Ezra. Tu mereces alguém que te ame realmente e eu sei que vais encontrar." Ela tentou confortá-lo.

"Não tão cedo." Ele encostou a cabeça no sofá. "Preciso de um tempo."

"Vai ser quando menos esperares."

"Suponho que sim." Ele suspira. "Vou encomendar comida chinesa que tu adoras, o que achas?"

"Eu acho uma óptima ideia." Disse mais animada.

"Senti falta do teu sorriso." Ele diz, mas não desenvolveu. Levantou-se para fazer o telefonema.

O olhar dela parou nele enquanto pedia a comida. Ele estava de costas o que a faz lembrar daquela noite. Ela nunca olhará para ele de costas sem o ver nu na sua mente. Ela sentiu as bochechas aquecerem, voltou-se para a tv e mudou para outro canal apenas para se distrair.

* * *

 **00h31… 00h54… 01h19… 01h26… 01h47… 02h12…**

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir. Talvez tivesse viciada nos comprimidos para dormir. O corpo estava mais ligado do que nunca. Ligou a luz para beber um pouco de água, mas não tinha água no jarro. _Solução… ir à cozinha._

Com alguma dificuldade chegou lá, o ambiente escuro não ajudou e teve de acender todas as luzes à sua passagem.

Conseguiu o copo e a água para beber.

Apesar de silencioso sentiu um movimento no corredor. O Ezra entrou no espaço da cozinha, vestia apenas umas calças de flanela. "Algo errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. A água no meu quarto acabou."

Ele desapareceu no corredor novamente, voltou com o jarro de água que estava no quarto dela, colocou água e voltou a desaparecer provavelmente para o deixar no quarto dela novamente. Ela voltou mais devagar atrás dele apagando as luzes. "Obrigado." Ela apanhou-o a sair do quarto.

"Tudo bem, podias ter chamado."

"Eu consigo e pensei que estavas a dormir."

"Podes me chamar a qualquer altura." Ele beijou a testa dela.

"Ezra?" Ele ia entrar no quarto dele, mas parou para olhar para ela. "Desculpa se te acordei." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso triste. "Não consigo dormir." Ele disse.

Ela imaginou que ele deveria estar a pensar na Jackie e em tudo o que ela disse. Ele voltou a caminhar para o quarto dela e apagou a luz do interior. "O que estás a fazer?" Ela perguntou.

"Imagino que não te lembras quando tinhas medo de dormir sozinha." Ele indicou-me para o seguir para o quarto dele. Ela negou. "Tu saías do teu quarto e vinhas para o meu para dormires perto de mim. Dizias que tinha um monstro por baixo da tua cama." Ele disse.

Era embaraçoso. "Não me lembro."

"Eu meio que me habituei a ter os pequenos ruídos de alguém comigo então não consigo dormir com tanto silêncio." Ele diz tirando uma t-shirt da cómoda e vestindo-a. _Nossa… ele estava tão bem sem ela._ Ele tirou ainda uma almofada extra do armário.

"Então queres que fique aqui contigo?" Ela ainda se lembra… _já chega._

"Se quiseres… eu sei como te acalmar de qualquer maneira." Ele diz.

"Duvido."

"Vamos experimentar." Ele deu-me um sorriso. _Um sorriso que fez os joelhos dela fraquejar._

Ela deitou-se com ele. Só de estar deitada ao lado dele era estranho. _Na mesma cama que…_ Ele cobriu-a melhor e pediu que ficasse de costas para ele. Ele começou a massajar a nuca dela. Aquilo sabia ainda melhor do que podia imaginar. Os dedos dele eram mágicos e estava a deixá-la realmente mais calma.

"Isso é bom." Ela diz sem conseguir conter o bocejo. Ela não pensou mais nas imagens obscenas que vieram à sua mente. Ela estava a deixar-se ir pela magia dele.

Ela sentiu-o sorrir. "Acho que estás pronta para dormir." Ele desligou as luzes, mas para sua surpresa ele não se afastou para o outro lado da cama. Ele colocou o braço protector ao seu redor. "Boa noite Aria."

"Boa noite mano."

* * *

 **Obrigada NatsSmoak por seguir a história.**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tornou-se habitual para a Aria acordar a meio da noite, tornou-se ainda mais assíduo pelas dores e pelos remédios. Mas esta noite ela acorda para contar as horas que ainda tem até ao amanhecer… as horas que ainda tinha. Ela não queria que a manhã chegasse, pois não queria se separar do Ezra. Ela queria sentir o calor da sua respiração no seu pescoço e o calor da sua mão sobre a dela. Ela nunca sentiu esse tipo de amor verdadeiro entre irmãos… era novo e estranho, mas ela gostava disso.

Ele já não era um estranho para ela. Estas noites não foram nem perto idênticas à primeira noite na Califórnia. Eles tinham se deitado como dois estranhos, mas irmãos, com um sentimento estranho entre eles. Eles tinham perguntas, queriam respostas e ela sentia-se jovem e enganada. Se a relação entre eles cresceu foi porque os dois fizeram isso acontecer nos últimos anos e se estavam assim agora é porque o Ezra fez isso por eles. Ela adora-o.

A bexiga dela começou a apertar um pouco. Tinha de ir à casa de banho, mas não queria deixar o calor do abraço do Ezra… _maldita água._

Ela tentou remover a mão dele com cuidado, mas ele moveu-se e acordou. "Aria?" Ele sussurrou.

"Tenho de me levantar." Ela sussurrou. "Volta a dormir."

"Precisas de água?" Ele pergunta ainda sonolento.

"Não… preciso de ir à casa de banho."

Ela sentiu-o virar-se na cama atrás dela e a ligar a luz suave. "Vai à minha."

Ela levantou-se e andou com as muletas até à casa de banho da suite. Fechou a porta depois disso, aliviou-se e reparou na quantidade de coisas da Jackie espalhadas no lugar. A Jackie não tinha voltado para levar as coisas dela, provavelmente vai esperar a poeira assentar ou talvez esperar algum dia da semana que o Ezra trabalhe para nem o ver. Deu descarga na água, lavou as mãos e saiu. O Ezra estava deitado de olhos fechados e parecia estar a dormir novamente. Ele parecia tão fofo… a cabeça dele pendia um pouco para o lado a boca estava ligeiramente aberta, mas fazia um pouco de beicinho. Ela sorriu, podia observá-lo a noite toda.

"Aria?" Ele chamou ainda de olhos fechados. "Estás a demorar tanto." Ele diz num sussurro e bate na cama no lugar onde eu estava.

"Estou a ir." Ela diz voltando para ele e esquecendo a ideia de trocar o calor dele pela sua cama fria.

Os olhos dele abriram um pouco para ver, mas a luz parecia ser nociva para ele.

Ela voltou a deitar-se. "Podes desligar a luz."

Ele fez isso e voltou depois à sua posição original "ronronando" com prazer a sua presença ao lado dele. Este pequeno momento não é o dia mais feliz da sua vida, mas provavelmente pode estar no top 10. Ela estava segura, tinha o irmão do meu lado para cuidar dela.

* * *

Sobressaltado tomou consciência que a Aria ainda estava ao seu lado, ela também olhou assustada para o outro lado do quarto.

Ele olhou também para ver a Jackie a retirar roupa do armário para sacos e uma mala de viagem. Ela bateu as portas do armário e percorreu o quarto sem dizer nada. Entrou também na casa de banho e com vários abrires e fechares de gavetas saiu também com mais um saco de coisas dela. Ela foi depois para o lado da cama recolhendo mais coisas da mesa de cabeceira.

A Aria encolheu-se com a proximidade dela. Ele deu-lhe um pequeno aperto para assegurar que ela estava bem. Este era o furacão Jackie, melhor nem dizer nada… ela já estava irritada por ver a Aria no lugar que foi dela. Ela saiu carregando dois sacos e deixando outros. Ouviu depois a porta da frente bater. "Melhor ir para o meu quarto." A Aria diz.

"Eu vou fazer o pequeno-almoço."

O furacão Jackie entrou quando já estava na cozinha a aquecer o leite para misturar com cereais. "Agora dormem juntos?" A Jackie pergunta directamente.

Ele olha para ela. "Já não tens nada a ver com isso."

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso amargo. "São farinha do mesmo saco vocês. Merecem-se."

"Não coloques a Aria no meio dos nossos problemas. Ela não tem culpa das tuas atitudes, ela sempre teve boas intenções contigo e ajudou-me em várias ocasiões."

"Claro… que irmã tão dedicada."

Ele fechou os olhos derrotado… ela não queria ver a razão e uma dor de cabeça estava a instalar-se.

"Ela não quer ser apenas tua irmã."

Ele abriu os olhos e aproximou-me dela. Falou baixo, mas foi claro. "Leva o resto das tuas porcarias e sai desta casa. Não és bem-vinda aqui e espero não te voltar a ver."

"Como queiras." Ela percorreu o caminho para o quarto.

Ela saiu depois com mais alguns sacos e deixou a chave em cima da mesa. "Adeus Ezra."

"Adeus."

A porta bateu novamente. "Ela já foi?" Ele ouviu a Aria perguntar no corredor.

"Sim, podes vir."

"Ezra…" Ela olhou para ele preocupada.

Ele suspirou. Tudo estava de pernas para o ar, mas ele tinha de aguentar o barco. "Eu estou bem."

"Não… tu não estás e não existe nada errado em admitir isso." Ela diz aproximando-se. "Ela era importante para ti, não tens de agir como se não te importasses." Ela ofereceu-lhe um abraço que ele aceitou.

Ele chorou no ombro dela. "Eu amava-a… porque ela foi tão estúpida?"

"As vezes não pensamos bem e fazemos muitas coisas que nos magoam." Ela diz. "Tu vais ser feliz Ezra, eu sei disso." Ela sorri-lhe.

"Talvez outro dia."

* * *

O dia a dia foi uma rotina. A Aria voltou às aulas carregando as suas muletas e o Ezra acompanhou-a, antes de ir para o trabalho dele. Foi confortável, eles estavam bem. A casa parecia limpa, os vestígios da Jackie desapareceram das suas vidas e tudo pareceu voltar ao normal.

Ela estava a fazer um exercício de escrita quando ouviu passos no corredor. O Ezra passou sem olhar para o quarto ou lhe dizer um simples olá. Ela estranhou essa atitude nele. Ele parecia mais animado do que devia ser após perder um relacionamento, especialmente um noivado. Ele mostrava o lado forte, mas por vezes podia ver alguma dor.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até ao quarto dele. A porta estava encostada e ela espreitou. Ele estava sentado, tinha a caixa com o anel de noivado numa mão e um copo de whisky na outra.

"Ezra?" Ela perguntou suavemente para não o assustar. Ele olhou para cima antes de guardar o anel na gaveta como se para esconder. "Eu pensei que o tinhas vendido." Ela referiu-se ao anel.

"Não sabia que já cá estavas." Ele bebeu o gole do conteúdo do copo. Ele parecia desleixado e cansado. "Eu não tive tempo de o vender."

Aquilo parecia uma desculpa. "Eu não te estou a tentar acusar por não o teres feito. Para dizer a verdade eu estava preocupada por estares a levar uma separação tão bem assim."

"Eu não te quero preocupar."

"Eu sei, mas tu és meu irmão então é impossível."

Um sorriso gentil apareceu na sua face. "Eu preciso de ti esta noite."

Ela concordou. "A qualquer altura."

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Algumas semanas depois**

"Não acredito que me livrei do gesso." A Aria dobrou a perna algumas vezes apenas para testar o movimento. "Sem dor." Ela sorriu. Isso sempre o deixou mais animado, gosta de ver a Aria feliz. Se ela estava bem ele estava bem, mas se ela está mal… ele podia ficar pior. Ela é a sua bóia salva vidas, a Jackie estava a ser mais difícil de superar do que ele imaginou. Era chocante perceber o espaço que outra pessoa toma de nós. Felizmente tem a Aria então não sentia a solidão.

"Finalmente… e já podes ir à festa com as tuas amigas." Ele disse.

"A festa que prometeste ir?" Ela diz animada.

Festas de faculdade… pode ser confundido com um estudante, mas não se sente à vontade de o fazer. "Sobre isso…"

"Tu prometeste… não podes dizer não." Ela deu um olhar acusador. "Isto vai ser bom para nós dois. Eu estou finalmente livre e tu podes conhecer pessoas." Ele sabia que ela estava a referir-se ao sentido romântico.

"Eu sou muito velho para essa festa."

"Algumas finalistas têm a mesma idade que tu… outras apenas 1 ano mais novas. Não é uma grande diferença e vai ser divertido."

"Está bem… mas por pouco tempo."

"Claro." Ela sorri.

* * *

Ele engoliu em seco quando viu a Aria aparecer na sala pronta para sair. "Vamos?" Ela pergunta.

Ele toma a sua aparência pormenorizadamente, ela estava linda. O cabelo dela estava esticado e brilhante caindo-lhe pelas costas. O vestido azul escuro justo não deixava assim tanto espaço para imaginar como seria por baixo dele e os saltos altos… deixavam as suas pernas curtas mais apetecíveis para não falar que a deixavam bons centímetros mais alta ainda assim apenas chegava ao ombro dele.

"Vamos, mas tens a certeza de que estás bem para levar esses sapatos?"

"Sim eu estou bem e qualquer problema posso me descalçar." Ela diz.

"Então vamos."

A festa não era muito longe e assim que chegaram perto podiam ouvir o barulho que vinha do local. A Aria estava atenta ao telemóvel. "Queres sair? Vou procurar um lugar para estacionar."

"Ok, eu espero aqui." Ela diz saindo.

Ele encontrou um lugar a uma distância considerável. Quando voltou para a festa a Aria estava do lado de fora com um grupo de raparigas, provavelmente colegas.

"Hey!" Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos apenas para conforto… nunca sabia o que fazer com as mãos.

Notou os olhos atentos das raparigas nele. Depois a Aria falou. "É o meu irmão Ezra. Esta é a Natasha, a Chloe e a Rachele." Ela apresenta.

"Olá." Ele sorriu-lhes.

Entraram na festa depois. A música estava alta, todos estavam eufóricos. Ele não se lembrava de ver uma festa tão animada em Rosewood. Normalmente tudo era mais moderado em Rosewood, ninguém gostava que ouvir boatos sobre si nas bocas do povo.

A Aria entregou-lhe uma bebida. Ele cheirou tentando identificar. Ela encostou-se no ouvido dele. "Não te preocupes, é apenas coca-cola. Diverte-te!" Ela afasta-se depois. Alguns rapazes começaram uma conversa, mas ele estava atento na Aria.

Ela estava com as amigas, mas algum tempo depois rapazes juntaram-se ao grupo. Um deles olhou para a Aria mais do que apreciativamente. Quase como se a estivesse a despir na sua mente. Ele disse alguma coisa no ouvido dela que a fez rir e depois eles juntaram-se ao grupo de pessoas que dançavam mais à frente. A intenção do rapaz era clara, ele instigava a aproximação ele procurou tocar no corpo dela. Ele estava a tentar seduzi-la. Será que ela não vê isso? Como um impulso o Ezra caminhou para o outro lado sala onde eles estavam.

"Olá!" Ele disse para o rapaz. "Posso-te roubar a minha irmã por 1 minuto?" Ele acentuou a palavra _irmã_ e o rapaz deu um passo atrás permitindo que ficássemos os dois.

Ele guiou a Aria para o ar mais fresco da noite. Enquanto o fazia ela perguntou-lhe o que se passava. "Ezra… estás a assustar-me. Queres ir embora é isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Tu deixas que aquele rapaz faça aquilo?"

"Faça o quê?"

"Ele quer claramente ir para a cama contigo."

Ela negou. "Ezra… ele tem namorado."

Como era possível ele parecer tão a fiz dela quando já tem namorad **o**? "Ele é gay?"

"Bissexual." Ela diz.

Ele respirou fundo.

"Eu não percebi isto Ezra." Ela apontou para nós na rua. "Viemos para nos divertir… não para me controlares… até parece que estás com ciúmes." Ela diz.

Ele ri. "Não. Eu apenas reparei no rapaz e não parecia assim tão honesto. Sabes que eu me preocupo contigo."

"Eu sei." Ela foi mais suave e aproximou-se para me beijar o rosto. "Acho que deves conhecer os meus amigos. Porque não ficas connosco?"

"Não quero te controlar."

"Não vais." Ela diz com o sorriso. "Anda."

Ele seguiu-a. O grupo foi mais animado do que imaginou, ele não notou a diferença de idade… nem se lembrou de problemas. Estava divertido.

Ela olhou para o Ezra ia ser a vez dele jogar. "Ezra… verdade ou consequência?" Perguntou a Rachele.

Ele olhou para a Aria e novamente para a Rachele antes de explodir com a resposta. "Consequência."

Toda a gente sabia que aquele jogo era mais divertido com consequências do que verdades. Ninguém queria expor demasiado e todos teriam de fazer algo embaraçoso.

"Quero ver um beijo de língua com a Natasha." Diz ela.

"Rachele… a sério?" A Aria reclamou. Ela sempre tinha a tendência para escolher consequências sexuais.

"Estás com ciúmes é?"

"Claro que não. Força!" A Aria incentivou um beijo entre eles.

Eles iniciaram o desafio e beijaram-se. Ela não olhou demais… parecia estranho ver a amiga e o irmão aos beijos na boca. Eles terminaram e a rodada continuou. Era a vez da Aria. "Verdade ou consequência Aria?" Perguntou o Paul, o amigo bissexual que fez o Ezra se comportar de forma estranhamente protectora.

"Consequência."

"Desafio-te a beijar o Ezra. De língua." Ele acrescentou.

"O quê? Ele é meu irmão." Ela reclamou.

O Paul e a Rachele bateram a mão como se tivessem feito um bom trabalho. Ela não podia acreditar… "Esquece que ele é teu irmão… vocês provavelmente já partilharam muitas coisas embaraçosas… mas um beijo não faz diferença." Diz ele.

"Está bem…" Ela inclinou-se para o Ezra que estava ao seu lado e deu-lhe um simples beijo nos lábios. Foi rápido… quase que não sentiu o toque.

"Não foi isso que pedi."

"Por favor Paul."

"Tens de fazer Aria…" Diz ele.

Ela olhou para o Ezra. "Está tudo bem." Disse ele.

Não, não estava… estava tudo errado na cabeça dela… ela desejava o irmão. Ela não o queria beijar e deixar notar que gostou. Ela não queria uma conversa desconfortável no final da noite, mas a pressão dos amigos e colegas estava a dar cabo dela. "Ok."

Ela inclinou-me novamente para ele. Os lábios mornos ficaram juntos por breves segundos, mais pequenos beijos se seguiram até que a língua dele tenta chegar ao seu destino.

"LÍNGUA ARIA!" A Rachele gritou batendo palmas.

Ela ignorou e deu a passagem. As línguas começaram uma luta e o coração dela começou a bater mais rápido. Ser beijada pelo irmão não devia ser excitante…

A mão dele puxou a cintura dela subtilmente para ele. _O que isso quer dizer?_ Ela enrolou os braços à volta do pescoço dele.

Eles gritaram ao ver a acção provavelmente ridiculamente erótica. _Dois irmãos aos beijos pode ser excitante?_

Ela afastou-se pela necessidade de respirar um pouco, mas não desfez o abraço. Deixou-se ficar com a testa encostada ao ombro dele.

"Foi assim tão mau Aria?" Eles riram.

"Eu tenho de ir à casa de banho." Ela saiu rapidamente.

"Aria espera!" Era a Rachele.

Tudo aquilo era demais para ela lidar. "O quê?" A Rachele seguiu-a e entrou na casa de banho com ela.

"Foi apenas uma brincadeira… não estás chateada, pois não? Ninguém vai voltar a falar disto metade está mais bêbado do que sóbrio."

"Fizeram-me beijar o meu irmão… foi um golpe baixo. Como vou olhar para ele agora? Eu tenho de o ver todos os dias… não me posso esconder dele."

"Porque tens de fugir dele? É um jogo… não significou nada, certo?"

A Aria olhou-se ao espelho. "Claro que não."

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. "Tu gostas dele um pouco mais do que irmão, não é?"

"Não sejas tola."

"Aria… tens sentimentos por ele. Estavas com ciúmes por o ver beijar a Natasha… saíste depois de o beijar… Tu sabes que eu não vou dizer a ninguém."

"Não… eu quero ver o meu irmão feliz, nunca faria nada com ele dessa maneira."

"Vocês têm uma história diferente dos irmãos comuns… imagina que o encontravas por aí e começavas a namorar com ele sem saber que ele é teu irmão?" Ela diz. Ela é a única colega a quem a Aria contou a verdade do passado.

"Isso era diferente… se descobrisse iria acabar tudo porque é errado."

"E irias esquecer o amor que tens por ele? Podes parar de estar com ele porque é correto, mas não irias parar de sentir. Não tem mal sentir atracção até certo ponto, existe apenas uma linha que não pode ser ultrapassada."

"Eu sei… e eu tento manter-me no meu lugar o tempo todo, mas depois estas coisas acontecem e parecemos cada vez mais próximos. Eu não quero estragar tudo e no que depender de mim o Ezra nunca saberá das minhas dúvidas."

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

A Aria e a Rachele voltaram para o grupo. A Aria sentou-se novamente ao lado do Ezra.

"Então Aria? Não me digas que vomitaste?" A Chloe brincou.

A Aria deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo. "Não, eu estou bem."

"Tens a certeza?" O Ezra perguntou-lhe mais baixo. "Podemos ir para casa quando quiseres."

"Sim, estou bem. Podemos ficar mais um pouco." Ela disse. Ela olhou para ele, mas não foi por muito tempo.

Ele sabia que o beijo mudou algo nela. Por breve momento ele quase esqueceu quem ela era. Foi incrível beijá-la… muito melhor do que imaginou… _Nem devia ter imaginado._

Quando ela estava sentada no sofá de pernas cruzadas ou aconchegada numa manta fofa a ler um livro para a faculdade. O cabelo ligeiramente desarrumado num coque. Ela tinha sempre o lápis na mão ou por cima da orelha para fazer breves anotações. Quando ela estava concentrada mordia o lábio inferior ou abria ligeiramente os lábios e eram nesses momentos que sentia o desejo de a beijar intensamente. _Se ela não fosse sua irmã seria tão diferente._

"Ezra podemos ir?" Ela tinha a mão no seu braço, acordando-o.

"Sim claro." Os amigos já tinham terminado o seu jogo. Alguns já um pouco bêbedos. "Eu vou buscar o carro. Espera perto da entrada pode ser?"

Ela concordou. A Aria ficou perto da porta como o Ezra pediu, mas o cheiro a cigarro era insuportável e acabou por me afastar um pouco. Carros iam passando nenhum do Ezra, ela estava um pouco impaciente.

"Hey!" Ela olhou para um rapaz desconhecido aproximar-se. "Não sou nenhum bandido." Ele defendeu-se. "Por acaso não tens nenhum isqueiro?" Ele pergunta.

"Não." Ela respondeu e ignorando-o.

"Estás aqui sozinha?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Ela disse.

"Amigos imaginários?" Ele pergunta.

Foi nesse momento que ela desejou mais do que tudo que o Ezra chegasse o mais rápido possível. "Estou à espera de uma pessoa." Disse.

Ele aproximou-se. "Posso fazer-te companhia?"

"Não é preciso obrigado." Ela afastou-se para trás.

Ele agarrou o braço dela e ela empurrou-o inutilmente, ele nem oscilou. "Deixa-me em paz."

"Não a ouviste?" O Ezra apareceu ao seu lado. O estranho afastou-se dela.

"Estávamos apenas a falar." O estranho diz.

"Põem-te a andar daqui para fora." O Ezra diz protector.

"Se não fazes o quê?" O estranho provocou.

Nesse momento a Aria viu um lado do Ezra que nunca esperou ver, o Ezra sucou o jovem. Logo um grupo de outros rapazes correram para separar os dois.

Assim que saiu do meio dos rapazes o Ezra voltou para ela. "Ele fez alguma coisa contigo?"

"Não… acho que ele não gostou da forma como o ignorei foi isso." Ela ainda estava chocada. Ela não disse mais nada e seguiu para o carro com ele.

A viagem para casa só não foi em silêncio graças ao rádio. Ela ainda estava a tentar processar o que aconteceu. Primeiro o beijo… depois a luta… havia muita coisa a passar pela sua mente.

Ele deixou-a entrar em casa em primeiro lugar, ela desceu dos saltos altos antes de olhar para ele que estava junto à porta trancando-a por segurança. "Não tinhas de bater naquele rapaz… provavelmente estava bêbedo."

"Não o desculpes. Bêbedo ou não, ele tentou tirar vantagem de ti." O Ezra diz aproximando-se. "Eu sou o teu irmão mais velho e tenho de te proteger."

Ela concordou e baixou o olhar. "Obrigada."

"Sinto que devo ser honesto contigo sobre o beijo. Eu quero que sejas honesta também." Ele diz.

Ela estava a um passo dele e olhou-o nos olhos. Será que ele percebeu que ela gostou? Será que ele lhe ia dar um grande discurso sobre família e relações incestuosas?

"Eu não quero que interpretes isto mal." Ele começa. "Eu terminei uma relação e acabei por me apegar muito a ti." Ele diz e eu concordei. "Eu não quero que isto do beijo estrague a naturalidade entre nós." Eu concordei novamente. "Mas…"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei com inocência e nervosismo.

"Às vezes não sei qual o limite do meu amor por ti."

Eu fiquei confusa com a resposta dele. "Eu acho que não percebi."

"Qual é o limite de amor entre irmãos? Eu sinceramente acho que… eu já passei do amor condicional, o que eu sinto por ti vai mais longe. Eu queria que aquele beijo fosse real." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e desviou o olhar. "Eu não quero que nada mude agora que sabes como me sinto."

"Tu dizes que me amas e querias o beijo, mas queres que tudo fique normal entre nós?" Ela estava confusa e um pouco chateada com a atitude dele.

"É mais fácil ser honesto, eu confio totalmente em ti. Eu posso manter os meus sentimentos. Eu sei que é errado sentir-me atraído por ti, mas eu juro que nunca vou tentar qualquer coisa contigo. Eu respeito-te muito e vou manter a minha palavra."

Ele estava literalmente a desculpar-se por sentir algo por ela. Ele foi honesto e teve coragem para admitir o que sente depois do que aconteceu, já ela queria fugir do tema… nem queria pensar na reacção dele. Isto foi uma surpresa para ela. "Eu acredito em ti Ezra, eu também não quero que nada mude entre nós."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Ele pede e ela concordou. "Porque saíste depois do beijo?"

"Porque é errado e muitas pessoas estavam à espera de ver alguma coisa."

"Então não significou nada para ti?" Ele foi directo.

Ela pensou na resposta por alguns segundos. Ela tinha de ser honesta com ele. "Significou, por isso é que saí. Seria um escândalo se eu ficasse lá a tentar agir normalmente quando tu és meu irmão. O que sentes sobre mim é o que eu sinto sobre ti, mas é errado." Ele estava chocado, mas abatido. "Eu quero ver-te feliz Ezra, mas não posso ser eu… e tu sabes."

"Eu sei." Ele disse com sinceridade.

"Merda…" Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu desejava não ser tua irmã. Não pelo mau sentido. Tu és uma pessoa incrível."

"Eu sei o sentimento." Ele diz. "Vamos..." Ele pensou alguns segundos. "Vamos tentar agir como irmão e irmã, grandes amigos. Não podemos ultrapassar essa linha. É o melhor para nós."

Ela concordou. "Vou para o meu quarto. Obrigado pela sinceridade. Boa noite Ezra." Fiquei em bicos dos pés para o beijar no rosto.

"Boa noite Aria." Ele diz seguindo também para o quarto dele.

Ela fechou a porta e caiu sobre a cama. _O que acabou de acontecer?_

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

O universo tem sempre o seu plano, alguns chamam destino, outros fado. Ela chamou "problema". Porque é sempre assim, obstáculo atrás de obstáculo. Cada vez mais difícil e impossível, tão escabroso que nos faz desistir ou optar pelo plano B. Mas existem coisas que não podem ser levadas pelo plano B, o A tem de ser plano suficiente e cada vez é mais difícil mantê-lo, mas tem de ser. Quando é que a sua vida começou a resumir-se em situações cliché? Quando o viu a fazer amor com a ex? Quando o observava com um desejo insaciável de saltar para o colo dele com intenção impura? Quando o teve de beijar à frente dos meus colegas? Cada vez que ele era extremamente cavalheiro e atencioso comigo? Ou há 3 anos naquela mesma cidade como autênticos desconhecidos?

Para ser sincera ela achou que a faísca aconteceu há 3 anos quando se viram pela primeira vez no café. Dois estranhos que se encontram por coincidência 2 vezes numa cidade enorme e mais tarde do outro lado do país, mas dessa vez eram irmãos… isto dava uma história do caraças…

Focando no problema em mãos, eles ficaram estranhos durante os 2-3 dias seguintes ao beijo e toda a confissão de amor. Ela saía cedo ou ele saía cedo e chegava mais tarde. Como se estivessem a evitar-se. Ela estava a evitá-lo… ela não queria ter de o olhar nos olhos e fingir que não sentia nada agora que a poeira estava no ar. Apostou que ele sente o mesmo e quer fazê-la sentir-se confortável.

Parte da lasanha que fez estava no forno à espera dele. Ela estava no sofá, já tinha jantado e também estava à espera dele. O Ezra tinha enviado uma mensagem a dizer que voltava tarde por causa de uma reunião. Era realmente tarde e nem o filme antigo a estava a distrair mais. Ela estava preocupada… ele evitou-a subtilmente… nunca desta forma. **21h47** A chave é inserida na fechadura e um Ezra nitidamente exausto entra pela porta. "Olá!" Ele diz ainda alegre. Deixa a pasta perto da secretária de trabalho que tem na sala e o casaco e sapatos junto do cabide.

"Olá. Como foi o dia? Eu já estava preocupada, não esperei que a reunião fosse até tão tarde."

"Eu também não esperei que fosse." Ele soprou. Entrou no espaço da cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água. "O cheiro maravilhoso que senti quando entrei é o que eu penso que é?"

"Está no formo à tua espera."

"Obrigada Aria, era mesmo o que estava a precisar." Os olhos dele brilham um pouco ao ver a lasanha. "Eu vou-me trocar." Ele desaparece a caminho do quarto.

Voltamos aos momentos clichés? Em que o "marido" chega a casa e o jantar está cuidadosamente feito com todo o amor… essa não era a vida que ela imaginou… nem é a vida dela neste momento, mas de alguma forma ela sentiu-se feliz por o fazer e talvez todas as outras mulheres o sintam também. É machista dizer que o lugar da mulher é na cozinha. Ela diria que sim, mas agora até pode perceber porque algumas mulheres o aceitam. No final havia um sorriso, um pequeno olhar… talvez uma noite intensa de amor. Alguma pequena ou grande recompensa que as faz sentir valorizadas e felizes.

O humor automaticamente melhorou quando o Ezra entrou novamente na sala para a área da cozinha, mas apenas com uma t-shirt e umas calças de pijama. Ele podia vestir-se como um indigente e ia parecer sexy para caramba. Tentou afastar o pensamento.

"Como foi o teu dia?" Ele pergunta.

"Normal, apenas aulas sem trabalhos." Ela sorri.

"Aproveita." Ele diz tirando o prato servido, pegou um garfo e começou a comer. Até isso podia tirar uma mulher do sério… "Queres?" Ele pergunta referindo-se à comida, já que ela estava a olhar tão atentamente.

"Não, eu já comi estou bem." Ela diz voltando-se para a televisão.

Se havia algo que a Aria não consegue fingir é que está bem quando não está. Algo estava na mente dela nos últimos dias. Ele sabe que é sobre o que ele disse que sentia, mas tudo estava a mudar entre eles. Os horários foram desencontrados estrategicamente, as palavras e conversas contidas e ainda os olhares estranhamente evitados e intensos em algumas situações. Ele podia sentir quando ela olhava para ele e acha que ela se sente da mesma forma. "Andamos em cascas de ovo sem necessidade."

"Desculpa?" Ela virou-se para ele.

"Eu disse que não gosto do que nos estamos a tornar por este caminho." Ele disse.

Ele não conseguiu perceber o olhar dela. "O que sugeres?"

"Precisamos passar tempo juntos, como antes."

Ela concordou, mas ele ainda não conseguiu ler a sua expressão. "Queres juntar-te a mim?" Ela pergunta.

Ele concordou. Terminou a refeição, lavou a loiça e foi para o sofá. Sentou-se perto dela de propósito para testar a sua reacção. Ela ficou apenas sentada direita e depois olhou para ele com um sorriso. "Como antigamente?" Ele perguntou.

Ela concordou e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro. "Vou tentar não adormecer." Ela diz.

"Não te preocupes, relaxa."

* * *

Depois de tomar um duche e se vestir para o trabalho arrumou o quarto. A noite anterior acabou com o curto transporte da Aria para a cama, ela adormeceu tal como ele, mas ele fui o primeiro a acordar. Ela nem deu conta do que aconteceu, e com um rápido beijo na testa e um 'boa noite' baixinho abandonou o quarto dela.

Terminando de fazer a cama saiu do quarto para fazer o café, no mesmo momento a Aria saiu da casa de banho apenas enrolada numa toalha de banho e cabelo molhado. Ela apagou a luz ao mesmo tempo que olhou para ele. "Bom dia." Ela diz sem se mover.

Ele inspirou. "Bom dia Aria. Dormiste bem?" Ele tentou por tudo manter o olhar no seu rosto. Não devia seguir o movimento das gotas de água que escorrem pelo seu pescoço até à toalha que escondia os seios _e o resto_. Ele tentou não imaginar as gotas a percorrer o seu caminho com toda a liberdade.

"Sim. Tu levaste-me para cama a noite passada, certo? Não me lembro de ter ido." Ela diz.

"Sim eu levei-te."

"Obrigada." Ela sorri. O sorriso dela ultimamente deixava-o desarmado. Ele queria dar-lhe toda a felicidade, enchendo-a de mimos e beijos. Mas não podia!

"Tudo bem, vou fazer café. Também queres, certo?"

"Sim."

Eles avançaram ao mesmo tempo e bateram um no outro, num rápido reflexo ele agarrou-a para não cair. Os seus rostos estavam mais perto do que deviam estar e os grandes olhos dela estavam colados nos dele. Alguns segundos depois ela ficou hesitante e olhou para os lábios dele. "Desculpa." Ele disse baixo, mas suficiente para ela ouvir.

"Isto não está certo Ezra… eu quero-te tanto." Ela disse no mesmo tom.

A vontade foi mais forte e ele inclinou-se mais para ela. Os lábios dela apenas a breves centímetros. _Ele deveria avançar?_ Quebrar a linha que tinham criado com tanto sacrifício e que os afastou nos últimos dias? Mais nenhuma dessas questões importou quando ela avançou para os seus lábios e o beijou. Foi tão puro e perfeito que só podia estar certo. Ele beijou-a de volta, as suas línguas envolveram-se e deu por ele com as mãos na curva perfeita das suas nádegas apenas cobertas pela fina e macia toalha de banho.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

O calor do corpo do Ezra transferiu-se para o corpo da Aria. As mãos dele percorriam o seu corpo nos lugares certos, estar apenas coberta por uma toalha era muito tentador e deu por ela a pensar deixá-la cair naturalmente. Ela queria sentir as mãos quentes dele na sua pele nua, mas com certeza isso colocaria um travão na situação. Seria o grande sinal de stop, o pecado, a proibição. Eles podiam namorar… ninguém os conhece na cidade, a família está longe e não tem de saber. Pode ser apenas uma aventura, não tem de terminar mal.

Ele deixou os lábios e começou a beijar o seu pescoço. O que lhe tirou todas as dúvidas em relação ao que queria. _Ela queria o irmão._ "Beija-me!" Ela exigiu.

Os seus lábios suaves voltaram aos dela com fome. Se ambos queriam estar desta forma, não teria mal nenhum. Ele empurrou-a contra a parede e colado a ela beijou-a ainda mais. Ela fez uma massagem com a perna muito subtil na zona da virilha dele. Ele começou a beijá-la novamente no pescoço. "Oh Ezra… isso é tão bom. Eu quero-te tanto."

Ele olhou para ela intensamente. Os olhos dele estavam escuros de desejo. "Não… ninguém pode saber. Desculpa. Não estamos a ser racionais."

Ela agarrou-o com força. "Ezra… por favor."

"É tarde Aria, tenho uma aula para dar." Ela soltou-o por mais que o quisesse. Estava chocada demais para falar. Ele estava mais preocupado com a porcaria da aula do que em resolver aquela situação com ela. Para ele, ela é um erro.

Ele nem fez o café… ela apenas ouviu a porta da entrada bater indicando que ele tinha ido embora. Ela escorregou pela parede até ficar no chão. Sentiu a agonia aumentar, mas não sucumbiu e respirou fundo. Levantou-se e entrou no quarto, enviou uma mensagem rápida e começou a arrumar as suas coisas na mala de viagem.

* * *

Assim que chegou a casa ficou surpreendido por encontrar tudo escuro. A Aria chega sempre antes dele, a situação não era normal. "Aria? Cheguei!" Não teve resposta, ligou as luzes do apartamento e estranhou ainda a ausência dela. A única explicação era ter ficado até mais tarde na faculdade e esqueceu-se de trancar a porta. Talvez o passe a ignorar completamente depois do que aconteceu naquela manhã. Ele não devia ter deixado tudo aquilo acontecer. Devia ser o adulto responsável, mas ao estar com ela toda a parte racional se perde.

Ao entrar no seu quarto trocou de roupa e utilizou a casa de banho. Sem o rolo de papel extra foi até à casa de banho que a Aria utiliza, tem sempre o papel de reserva. Nenhum dos produtos dela estava na bancada. Abriu o armário e tirou o papel. Não havia sinal de nada dela no local. NÃO!

Voltou ao corredor para o quarto dela. _Não pode estar a acontecer._

Algo estava estranho no quarto, parecia arrumado demais… os cadernos, o computador e os livros não estavam na secretária dela. Ele sabia que não devia invadir a privacidade dela, mas abriu o armário dela para revelar o seu maior medo. _Estava vazio._

Voltou à entrada para encontrar o seu telemóvel que estava dentro da mala.

 **A chamar**

Ela não me atendeu, simplesmente ignorou… ele estava furioso, deu um murro na parede com raiva. _Bom… agora preciso de gelo…_ Ao entrar no espaço da cozinha reparou num papel e na chave do apartamento. A chave que era da Aria. Não podia ser… ela não pode simplesmente ter ido embora. Leu o bilhete.

 _Desculpa Ezra, mas já não consigo mais. Os últimos dias têm sido horríveis para mim… tens-me evitado e depois do que aconteceu esta manhã percebi que tudo não passou de um erro. Eu sou um erro muito grande na tua vida. Nunca me devias ter procurado… Não vale a pena me ligares, nem te preocupes, eu estou bem. Talvez a distância tenha sido o mais saudável para nós todo este tempo._

 _Eu amo-te mano e tu sabes disso tão bem quanto eu. -Aria_

Ele estragou tudo… ela odeia-o. Ele foi descuidado, brincou com os sentimentos dela sem querer e magoou-a. Ela acha-se o erro quando foi ele o culpado de tudo. Pensou que um pouco de espaço fizesse bem aos dois, mas apenas a fez pensar que estava a evitar. "Tu sabes Aria… eu amo-te tanto…" Ele não sabia se estava a chorar pela tristeza, pela raiva ou pelo medo, mas a tinta do bilhete começou a ficar borrada.

* * *

 **4 dias depois**

A última vez que tinha visto a Aria foi naquele mesmo corredor. Ela tinha apenas uma toalha a cobrir o seu corpo. Os lábios ligeiramente mais inchados e rosados. Cabelo molhado e selvagem. Um olhar de puro desejo.

Agora a casa estava vazia e sem graça, a loiça foi amontoada, as caixas de comida feita por aí, cervejas em qualquer lugar quando era necessária uma intervenção mais séria bebia whisky. Ele era um falhado… perdeu 2 mulheres em pouco tempo. Com a Jackie não se importou, mas com a Aria foi outra história. Perdeu a melhor amiga, o seu amor e a irmã ao mesmo tempo. Ele sempre sonhou encontrá-la, conviver com a irmãzinha e tê-la na sua vida. Agora possivelmente perdeu-a para sempre nunca mais terá nenhuma delas de volta. Bebeu mais um copo de whisky.

Pegou no telemóvel e ligou… não ia perder nada... pior não irá fazer. Chegou ao voice-mail. "Aria, sou eu. Desculpa-me, eu cometi um grande erro… Só te peço uma oportunidade para corrigir tudo contigo pessoalmente. Na rua do relógio que fica a caminho da tua faculdade daqui a 1 hora. Se apareceres significa que ainda podemos corrigir as coisas. Eu…" O sinal anunciou o fim da gravação. Ele forçou-se a levantar do sofá… conduzir depois de beber não é grande ideia, mas hoje será a excepção.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Aria, sou eu. Desculpa-me, eu cometi um grande erro… Só te peço uma oportunidade para corrigir tudo contigo pessoalmente. Na rua do relógio que fica a caminho da tua faculdade daqui a 1 hora. Se apareceres significa que ainda podemos corrigir as coisas. Eu…_

O bip sonoro indicou o final. Ela olhou para o relógio electrónico na mesa de cabeceira da Rachele. _Já passam duas horas da mensagem… provavelmente ele já foi embora_. Ela suspirou e apagou a mensagem.

"Quem era?" A Rachele sai da casa de banho e sobe na cama.

"Ninguém importante." Ela sorri para ela.

"É o teu irmão?" Ela pergunta.

"Não."

"Eu sei quando mentes… não olhas as pessoas por muito tempo." Ela diz. "Sabes que me podes contar." Ela diz.

Tudo o que ela contou à Rachele foi que ela tinha tido uma grande discussão com o Ezra. As coisas não ficaram bem e ela saiu. Procurou abrigo no seu quarto da residência. Para a Rachele os intensos beijos trocados entre ela e o Ezra no corredor numa aconteceram.

"Sim foi uma mensagem do Ezra." Ela confessou.

"Não achas que lhe devias falar? Já vão vários dias… ele tem ligado como um louco."

"O que interessa? Ele fez-me sentir como lixo." A Aria encostou-se na parede.

"As pessoas dizem coisas que se arrependem mais tarde. Tenho a certeza de que tu também já estiveste nessa situação."

"Há coisas que não podem ser perdoadas ou anuladas. Não posso voltar no tempo e apagar o que aconteceu." Ela disse-lhe.

"Eu não disse para o perdoares…" A Rachele abraçou a almofada. "Eu acho que devias falar com ele e dizeres o que sentes. O Ezra adora-te… se não nem ligaria. Ele está preocupado contigo, tu não lhe disseste onde estavas, não atende nem mandas mensagens. O que farias se fosses ele?"

"Eu não sei…"

"Eu provavelmente iria ficar louca e procurar-te na faculdade… em cada sala de aula."

"Eu mal tenho ido às aulas." Ela bufou.

"O próximo passo seria pedir ajuda à polícia." Ela diz.

A Aria sorri. "Talvez tenhas razão."

"Talvez, não é?"

"Ele ligou-me para o encontrar, mas já passa 1 hora do combinado."

"Estás à espera do quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele já deve ter ido embora o tempo está terrível lá fora." Ela diz.

"Eu duvido, pelo menos vai ver. É muito longe daqui?"

"Não… 3 minutos a pé."

"Então calça as galochas." Ela diz.

"Tens razão."

* * *

Ela estava perto do relógio. Não havia muita gente na rua, mas os carros circulavam abundantemente.

Ela resguardou-se mais por baixo do guarda-chuva ao ver um homem sentado na berma do passeio com as pernas para a estrada. Que maluco ficaria sentado à chuva com aquele temporal? Ela ponderou perguntar-lhe se precisava de ajudar. Olhou à volta, não via o Ezra à espera em lado nenhum. Olhou para os carros estacionados na berma. Um Toyota prateado idêntico ao que se lembrava estava próximo do homem sentado no passeio. Ela aproximou-se lentamente, os traços do homem sentado ficaram mais claros. _Também familiares._

Ela caminhou um pouco mais rápido. O "estranho" ergue a cabeça e bebe de uma garrafa de vidro. _Era ele… e está a beber_. Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça. Ela agachou-se e toquei no ombro dele. "Ezra?"

Ele olhou automaticamente para ela. Não podia perceber o tom azul dos seus olhos, estava muito escuro para isso, mas podia ver a barba por fazer e os círculos escuros à volta dos olhos. Ele tinha um ar tão descuidado que dava dó. "Ariaa." A voz dele foi arrastada e rouca, um bafo a álcool atingiu-a.

"Vamos sair da chuva?" Perguntou-lhe.

"Tu vieste…" Ele parecia podre de bêbedo.

"Quanto bebeste Ezra?" Ela tocou na face gelada e encharcada dele.

"Só um bocadinho." Ele mostrou a garrafa praticamente vazia.

"Oh Ezra… porquê? Eu ajudo-te." Ela pegou-o para o levantar. Conseguiu encontrar a chave no bolso do casaco dele e abriu o carro deixando-o no banco do passageiro. Tirou-lhe a garrafa, deitou-a no lixo e voltou entrando no lugar do condutor.

"Desculpa Aria. Desculpa!" Ele diz muito abalado.

"Eu não sei se posso passar isto Ezra." O rosto dele estava muito confuso. "Eu acho que não te vais lembrar da nossa conversa. Vou levar-te a casa."

"É a nossa casa." Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não posso voltar."

Ele voltou a ficar confuso. "Porquê?"

"Porque estou magoada com o que aconteceu e as minhas coisas não estão mais lá."

"Podes ir buscá-las." Ele diz. "Eu quero resolver as coisas. Eu preciso de ti." Ele parecia desesperado.

Ela não respondeu, não tinha força para discutir com um homem bêbedo. Amanhã ele não lembraria nada e ela estaria a falar para ninguém. Ligou o carro e conduziu para o apartamento. Ele acabou por adormecer no caminho, ele tinha um aspecto cansado.

Quando finalmente estacionou teve de o acordar. Quase o arrastou para fora do carro, mas antes que pudesse o levar até casa ele vomitou tudo na berma da estrada. Ela amparou-o sentindo e percebendo que ele não tinha comido nada, apenas bebeu o que não devia.

"Desculpa." Ele disse no final.

"Terminou?" Ele concordou. "Vamos lá então."

Ele caminhou melhor e entraram no prédio. No elevador ele tentou falar, mas ela cortou-o. "Podemos falar amanhã?"

"Mas, sim…" Ele concordou.

Ela abri a porta do apartamento, entrou primeiro e ligou as luzes. Tudo estava desarrumado, comida e latas de cerveja espalhadas. Garrafas esquecidas sem o mínimo de cuidado, loiça suja e sacos por todo o lado. "4 dias sem mim e ficaste um porco."

"Eu não consegui lidar bem… mas agora estás de volta." Ele diz. Parecia um pouco mais animado e abraça-a.

Ela suspirou, mas ele nem reparou. _Pensamentos bêbados são mais verdadeiros?_ "Porque foste embora depois do que aconteceu naquela manhã?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque sou um idiota."

"Desenvolve."

"Eu não sabia o que dizer tudo ficou descontrolado. Eu prometi que não iria fazer aquilo e fiz… e gostei."

"Eu também gostei Ezra. É tarde vamos dormir? Amanhã conversamos com mais calma."

Ele concordou. "Eu amo-te Aria. Naquele momento não eras a minha irmã mais nova."

"Eu também te amo Ezra. Agora vamos lá."

* * *

 **Especial para o meu Guest impaciente ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	19. Chapter 19

Uma dor de cabeça forte atingiu-o como um relâmpago. A pouco luz que entrava no quarto era terrível para os seus olhos sensíveis, o barulho das gotas de chuva na janela eram audíveis e indicavam o forte temporal. A última coisa que se podia lembrar era de sair de casa para encontrar a Aria, mas não se lembra se a viu ou como voltou. Por mais que custasse era quase meio dia e teve de se levantar.

Ele não sabe como se descuidou tanto para ganhar todo este aspecto tão pesado, mas depois da Aria sair a sua vida não foi a mesma. Cuidar dele ficou para segundo plano, ele queria se bater pela merda que fez… ouviu barulho no apartamento e ficou alerta. Seriam ladrões? Seria _ela_?

Caminhou pelo fatídico corredor e entrou na área da cozinha que lhe revelou a maior surpresa. A Aria estava sentada na cadeira alta do balcão da ilha na cozinha, caneca de café numa mão e telemóvel na outra provavelmente checando o feed do instagram. O cabelo dela estava desarrumado de uma maneira fofa, ela não estava maquilhada nem minimamente arranjada… podia até jurar que aquela camisola é dele. Ela elevou os olhos e ele viu a perfeição verde novamente. O verde onde ele se queria perder sozinho com ela. "Aria." O nome dela saiu com mais surpresa e choque do que queria.

Ela pôs a caneca e o telemóvel na bancada e levantou-se. "Estás melhor?" Ela pergunta insegura.

"A minha cabeça vai explodir, mas não estou preocupado com isso agora." Ela trocou o peso para a outra perna. "O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Não te lembras de nada?" Ela pergunta.

"Deixei-te uma mensagem e saí. O resto está em branco." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que estiveste muito tempo à espera. Bebeste muito, estavas à chuva sentado na berma da estrada quando te encontrei. A garrafa quase vazia."

Ele sentiu vergonha, vergonha por se deixar assim vulnerável. Devia ser forte… o homem… em vez disso estava a agir como um parvo.

"Então eu conduzi de volta. Tu vomitaste tudo o que bebeste quando chegamos. Eu percebi que a tua vida não estavas bem assim que vi o apartamento." Ela olhou pela casa.

Ele olhou com ela percebendo que ela já tinha feito uma pequena limpeza na porcaria que ele deixou espalhada.

"Eu percebi que não estavas em ti. Ajudei-te a secar e vestir um pijama para dormir. Não me deixaste ir embora até adormeceres, não paravas de pedir desculpa."

"Eu sou um idiota… desculpa por te colocar nesta situação… não me tinhas de me ver assim. Devias ter-me deixado lá para aprender a lição. Eu sei que já te perdi…"

"Pára." Ela foi assertiva. "Eu não te ia deixar no frio e na chuva. Ias ficar doente e é última coisa que eu quero. Eu estou magoada, fizeste-me sentir horrível por aquilo que aconteceu, mas eu ainda gosto de ti." Ela deu um passo em frente.

"Eu não queria isso. Eu senti-me horrível por me colocar naquela posição. Eu sei que fomos os dois responsáveis, mas eu achei que eu era o único a forçar-te… eu devia ter-me controlado."

"Tu nunca me forçaste." Ela suavizou. "Eu queria."

"Isso assustou-me… eu queria e ainda quero, mas a nossa relação como irmãos é mais importante do que isto e eu não te posso perder dessa forma."

Ela concordou. "Eu também não te quero perder dessa forma." Ela aproximou-se e abraçou-o. Obviamente abraçou-a de volta, sentindo o seu suave aroma a rosas.

"Vais voltar, certo?" Perguntou esperançoso.

Ela separou-se de dele e olhou-o. "Eu volto." Um sorriso pintou o seu rosto. "Mas…" Ela começou. "Eu não quero que tudo seja estranho como antes."

"Tudo o que quiseres… apenas volta."

Ela sorriu. "Eu quero-te Ezra. Pode existir uma pequena chance para nós?"

"Queres mesmo isso, não é?"

"Eu sei que me amas e eu a ti. O tempo vai melhorar tudo, eu sinto isso."

Ele abraçou-a mais uma vez. "Ninguém pode saber. Principalmente a mãe e o pai."

"Ninguém vai suspeitar. Temos de manter isto apenas para nós e sendo irmãos não será tão estranho a proximidade."

Esta pode ser a pior ou a melhor relação da sua vida.

* * *

O Ezra trouxe-a ao campus para recuperar as suas coisas do quarto da Rachele. Ele foi agradável, mas ainda se notava o desconforto dele quando estavam perto. Ela sabe que ele não quer estragar a relação. Ela também não a queria estragar, mas não via a necessidade de se tratarem como uma bola de cristal. Ela estava ainda ligeiramente sentida com o acontecimento de alguns dias atrás, mas depois de ouvir a explicação do Ezra e de estar perto dele tudo se desvaneceu.

Eles querem estar juntos, mas o sistema não é compatível. Se ao menos ele não fosse filho da mesma mãe estava tudo resolvido. Meios-irmãos é algo complicado e "namorados" é algo ainda mais complicado nesta situação. Eles levaram uma vida afastados para depois descobrirem que estavam conectados de uma alguma forma tão especial. Ela não deixou de pensar na coincidência que foi o seu primeiro e segundo encontro. Dois estranhos, mas familiares… podiam se ter relacionado… podiam ter ficado juntos uma noite sem saber a verdade. Ser consciente do que eram pode mudar muita coisa, mas também pode ligar muita coisa. Ela apenas o tinha de convencer que "nós" é a escolha certa a fazer.

"Como foi ontem à noite?" A Rachele pergunta assim que abre a porta do quarto.

"Ontem à noite não aconteceu nada, apenas falámos esta manhã."

"Como assim?"

"Ele estava muito bêbedo, eu levei-o para casa… não estava em condições, nem se lembra do que fez a noite passada."

Ela começou a colocar as suas coisas na mala. "Vais voltar?" Ela sorri.

"Vou sim, ele está à minha espera lá fora. Ele pediu-me desculpa, ele estava stressado com o trabalho e disse coisas que não devia e está arrependido."

"Tens de dar um desconto ao teu irmão. Ele deve ser muito assediado no trabalho dele. Ele é um pão e as alunas dele devem babar nele. Para não falar de todas as avaliações que ele tem de fazer."

Ela nunca pensou nisso daquela forma. As meninas da escola devem falar dele nos intervalos, ao almoço e até em festas pijama. Ele é muito atraente e sem dúvida ela teria o mesmo comportamento se ele fosse seu professor. Talvez até fosse mais longe… eles gostam de um bom segredo.

"Pois… eu vou dar-lhe a oportunidade, ele é meu irmão e eu adoro-o."

"Até um pouco de mais."

"Não digas isso… não se passa nada entre nós. Aquilo que aconteceu na festa, ficou na festa." Ela olhou para a Rachele quando disse aquilo e ela aceitou.

"Precisas de ajuda a arrumar?"

"Não é preciso, eu não tirei muita coisa da mala." Ela terminou de arrumar e sorriu-lhe. "Obrigado por tudo. Vemo-nos segunda-feira."

"Sabes que a porta está aberta para ti. Falamos por mensagens."

* * *

 **Olá Guest! :) Eu sei e infelizmente o meu tempo ficou muito mais escasso agora que comecei a trabalhar, antes tinha mais facilidade pois apenas tinha 2 dias ocupados com aulas, agora passo entre 10 a 11h fora de casa todos os dias excepto fds o que me esgota completamente. Tive ainda uma fase antes de começar a trabalhar que me abalou um pouco, mas não foi nada de grave era só pressão psicológica em relação às minha nova ocupação. Isso comeu um pouco da minha motivação e quando escrevo gosto de estar a pensar no que estou a fazer e não noutras porcarias. Eu não fazia ideia que gostavas tanto dessa história xD até posso pensar numa continuação ou uma nova situação, histórias antigas sempre foram as minhas favoritas de escrever. Já tenho uma nova pensada e até alguns capítulos escritos (mais longos), apenas quero ver se consigo chegar mais perto do final desta e ter a nova um pouco mais desenvolvida em ideia. Em relação às publicações acho que vou ter de forçar, colocar um alarme ou algo assim... Porque com a corrida e o cansaço acabo por me esquecer (será melhor terça e quinta outra vez?). E para a escrita vou ter de tentar tirar uma horinha nem que seja dia sim, dia não. E olha ontem à 1h até me lembrei de ti, mas já era tarde e tinha de acordar às 8 ;) Obrigado pelo comentário e por me "abrires os olhos" porque eu acho que já me estava a perder outra vez, não me posso desleixar, ainda por cima é algo que me dá muito gozo fazer.**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo! Vou tentar publicar quinta-feira.**


	20. Chapter 20

A Aria terminou de arrumar as sua coisas no quarto e estava agora na cozinha a preparar algo para comer. Ele entrou na cozinha na tentativa de a ajudar com algo. "O que é preciso?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Amanhã temos de ir ao supermercado… não consegui fazer mais nada do que uma omelete e algumas sandes."

"Certo, podemos ir logo de manhã." Ele disse olhando atentamente para ela que estava a fazer uma sandes. As pernas dela pareciam incrível por baixo daquelas legging perfeitamente ajustadas. Revelavam as curvas dela perfeitamente. A camisola larga que ela usava revelava um dos ombros, zona que em algumas épocas se considerava erótica e ele conseguia perceber porquê. Ele queria beijar aquele ombro, seguir toda a linha até ao pescoço e terminar nos lábios.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. "No que estás a pensar? Estás muito quieto." Ela diz.

Humedeceu os lábios e aproximou-se dela por trás. Podia sentir o cheiro dela e a tensão aumentou. Ela parou o que estava a fazer e apoiou-se na bancada antes de olhar por cima do ombro. Eles combinaram não inibir o que sentiam, apenas parar se o momento os levar para algo sexual. Sexo é absolutamente proibido, mas tocar… isso podem. Ele sentiu-se um lobo com fome, um homem no deserto com sede e a solução estava bem na sua frente. "Eu quero tanto tocar-te, beijar-te…"

"O que te detém?" Ela pergunta.

"Absolutamente nada." Ele sussurrou antes de a beijar no ombro e fazer exactamente o que planeou antes e chegar ao ouvido dela. Ela deu-lhe acesso e quando parou ela inspirou e olhou para ele.

Ela virou-se e agora de frente para ele podia ver o seu olhar mais escuro de desejo. Não tardou para começar um beijo, levados pela onda de desejo mútuo. Os braços dela prenderam o seu pescoço levando-o mais perto dela. Enquanto isso ele empurrou tudo o que estava na bancada atrás dela para o lado. "Salta." Ele disse.

Ela percebeu o que ele queria, deu o impulso e cruzando as pernas na sua cintura antes de a apoiar na bancada atrás dela. A partir desse momento os beijos foram-se gradualmente intensificando, as mãos foram explorando todos os seus contornos. Ela também o tocou, acariciou a sua nuca e as suas costas que ela tinha tomado a liberdade de explorar por baixo da camisola.

Ela moveu discretamente a anca contra ele. Os seus movimentos eram claros… ela estava a acariciar o seu núcleo com alguma fricção. Isso deixou-o excitado, ela teve a audácia de o usar para se satisfazer. "Aria!" Ele advertiu… sabendo que isso estava a ir longe de mais. Ela não parou e beijou os meus lábios ferozmente. Em breve uma erecção seria adicionada à equação se tudo aquilo não parasse. "Aria!" Desta vez conseguiu parar o seu avanço e olhou-a nos olhos.

Ela respirava com pesar. "Desculpa-me, mas… desculpa." Ela desviou o olhar e afastou-se do seu caminho antes de saltar para o chão.

"Não tens de ter vergonha. Eu achei bonito me quereres e confiares em mim para te satisfazer, mas… isso não podemos."

Ela concordou. "Eu fui longe de mais, mas eu imaginei este momento tantas vezes na minha cabeça que me deixei levar."

Ele não a podia julgar… ele próprio a imaginou inúmeras vezes deitada na sua cama… nua… a gritar o seu nome e coisas piores. Felizmente ninguém pode entrar na sua cabeça para ver todas essas fantasias perversas. "Eu percebo, mas vamos com calma… acabaste de voltar, não quero que nada corra mal novamente."

Ela concordou.

* * *

 **Manhã seguinte**

A Aria e o Ezra estavam um pouco mais leves por estarem mais próximos. Assumirem o "relacionamento" fez com que ambos tivessem mais liberdade para se exprimir mesmo não tendo partilhado os pensamentos mais obscuros. Também não dormiram no mesmo quarto, eles queriam que a proximidade viesse da confiança e não do desejo.

O Ezra saiu para comprar pão fresco para o pequeno-almoço, ela aproveitou o tempo para tomar um banho e arrumar o quarto. Ela terminou quando alguém bateu à porta, ela caminhou alegremente até à porta e abriu pensado que era o Ezra. O brilho da felicidade desapareceu gradualmente para uma cara de surpresa. "Mãe?" Ela não esperava ver a mãe ali… do outro lado do país e sem aviso.

"Parece que viste um fantasma…" A Ella comentou.

Não era para menos… a mãe dela estava ali… à porta do apartamento. Mas ela tinha de tentar agir naturalmente. "O que fazes aqui? Nem disseste nada." A Aria ri nervosamente. Ela e a mãe não tinham a melhor relação de sempre principalmente depois dela saber que não "tinha" pai… pelo menos quem ela pensava ser o pai. Ela também nunca considerou o padrasto como pai pela fricção entre eles.

Ella deu-lhe um olhar estranho. "Não me vais convidar para entrar?" Ela pergunta. Ella sempre foi assim, com um ombro frio, Aria não esperava nem um abraço ou beijo. Isso normalmente apenas acontecia em aniversários.

"Sim entra…" Ela deu passagem e Ella entrou no apartamento observando cada canto visível. "O que fazes aqui afinal?"

Ella olhou novamente para a filha. "O Ezra?"

"Foi comprar o pequeno-almoço."

"Eu estou de visita este fim de semana, por causa da galeria de arte. Uma colecção moveu-se para cá." Ella trabalhava numa galeria de arte, ela fazia viagens momentâneas pelo mundo para assegurar que tudo estava perfeito com as valiosas colecções.

"E resolveste passar por cá?" A Aria pergunta.

"Sim… não sabes como fiquei preocupada quando soube do acidente. Assim que consegui a oportunidade entrei no avião." Ella diz. A Aria sabia que era mentira, a mãe não deixaria o trabalho sabendo que a Aria estava mal… ela ia arranjar alguém para cuidar da Aria e o Ezra fez um bom serviço.

Nesse momento a porta do apartamento abriu e o Ezra entrou com um saco de pão e café. A expressão dele foi ainda mais surpresa do que a da Aria. "Ella?"

"Olá Ezra."

Ele encontrou o olhar da Aria que olhou para ele um pouco em pânico antes de entrar no espaço da cozinha. "Comes connosco mãe?" Ela perguntou.

"Só trouxe café para dois, não fazia ideia que tínhamos uma visita." Ele diz.

"Tudo bem, a mãe pode ficar com o meu. Eu bebo um pouco de leite." A Aria diz.

"Obrigada." A Ella sorriu e virou-se para o Ezra. "Foi uma surpresa. Estava a contar à Aria que vim em trabalho e fiz uma visita."

"Uma grande surpresa." O Ezra diz deixando tudo sobre a ilha da cozinha. "Vai ficar muito tempo em trabalho?"

"Amanhã volto para a Califórnia." Ella diz juntando-se a nós na ilha.

Ficou um silêncio um pouco desconfortável. A Aria estava a remoer-se por dentro, ter a mãe ali tornou tudo muito errado… pecaminoso. Ela queria abrir a porta e fugir a correr.

"Não têm de agir assim, podem falar… eu sei que não somos tão próximos como gostava, mas vocês ainda são meus filhos." A Ella diz. O Ezra olhou para a mulher, ela é uma estranha para ele, como deveria agir? Chamá-la de mãe? Beijos e abraços como se não a tivesse visto por anos?

"Desculpa Ella… não te posso chamar por mãe, mas sem ressentimentos." O Ezra diz.

A Ella concordou. "Eu percebo."

Isso só deixou o ambiente mais tenso. "Bem… eu pensei que vocês podiam aparecer na galeria." Ela tira os convites da mala. "Pode ser uma noite diferente."

A Aria e o Ezra entreolharam-se. A Aria encolheu ombros. "Deve ser engraçado."

"Evento formal, alguns artistas vão aparecer." Ella diz. "Podem decidir mais tarde."

Eles comem um pouco a Ella olha para o relógio e suspira. "Tenho de ir… foi apenas mesmo uma pequena visita meninos. Gostei muito da casa Ezra."

O Ezra interrompe a sua refeição. "Obrigado. Tem mesmo de ir já? A Aria mostrou a casa?"

"Não tivemos tempo para isso, fica para outra altura." A Ella diz olhando depois para a Aria que ainda estava tensa. "Estás com bom aspecto Aria e diferente." Ela diz.

"Diferente?" A Aria pergunta.

"Pareces mais mulher." Ella sorri para a filha. "Vemo-nos mais tarde ou amanhã. Adeus."

"Adeus." Diz o Ezra.

"Tchau." A Aria balbucia.

O apartamento ficou em silêncio ouvimos os passos no exterior, o som do elevador. A Aria correu para ver o olho-mágico da porta e suspirou de alívio. No mesmo tempo o Ezra abraçou a Aria por trás e beijou o pescoço dela.

Ela afastou-o. "Estás maluco?"

O Ezra ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ela já não está aqui."

"Eu sei, mas parece estranho… nem deste 1 minuto para respirar. Quase tive um ataque do coração quando a vi à porta e pensava que eras tu."

"Está tudo bem Aria, ela já foi embora e não desconfiou de nada."

"E logo à noite?"

"O que tem logo à noite?"

"O evento na galeria… não podemos parecer um casal…"

"Aria… relaxa… somos irmãos… podemos ser vistos juntos pela nossa mãe e pessoas no geral sem problema."

"Eu sei, mas…"

"Eu também sei…" O Ezra diz aproximando-se dela e beijando a testa dela. "Vai correr tudo bem e podemos não ir."

"Sabes que mais? Eu acho que devemos ir… eu sei que a relação com ela não é grande coisa, mas algum apoio seria bom. Podemos parar de criar muros entre nós e pensar na nossa família, não achas?"

"O muro foi criado há muitos anos, não vai mudar grande coisa." O Ezra diz sem grande esperança.

"Não estou a dizer para a chamares de mãe… Ser correto e pensar racionalmente já é um passo."

"Isso eu posso fazer." Ele faria tudo por ela.

* * *

 **Obrigado Guest!**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo! Vou tentar publicar segunda-feira.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ele ficou sem respiração quando a viu sair do prédio, ela estava absolutamente linda naquele vestido vermelho acetinado, o cabelo elegantemente selvagem, os sapatos altos e a pequena carteira. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou pela rua à sua procura, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso. A vontade de a beijar era forte, mas ele sabia que isso criaria um problema para a noite.

Ele viu-a tirar o telemóvel da carteira e quase de imediato o seu telemóvel tremeu. Ele atendeu. "Olá!"

"Olá… onde estás? Não disseste que ias esperar fora do prédio?"

"Eu estou." Ele abriu o vidro escuro da limusina e sorriu para ela.

A boca dela abriu em espanto, ela não podia acreditar que o Ezra foi capaz de alugar uma limusina para aquela noite. "Eu não acredito." Ela caminhou para ele e o chofer abriu a porta para ela entrar. Ela desligou e deslizou para o interior da limusina. "Tu sabes como fazer uma mulher se sentir especial."

"Sim eu sei." Ele sorriu para ela puxando-a para ele e beijando-a.

Ela afastou-se. "O motorista vê-nos?"

"Não. Fica descansada." Ele disse iniciando o beijo novamente.

A Aria sentia o seu desejo aflorar. Eles podiam mesmo ficar na festa sem se tocarem? Cada toque dele deixava-a viciada. Ela queria mais e mais… nunca se separar dele novamente. Ela afastou-se novamente procurando oxigénio. "É melhor pararmos."

Ele concordou. Se não fosse ela a impedi-lo talvez nunca fosse capaz de parar. Ela era uma mistura exótica e viciante. Ele nunca esteve com uma mulher assim.

"Temos de nos comportar, a mãe está lá… fotógrafos…" Ela estava nervosa.

"Está tudo bem, ninguém vai suspeitar de nada Aria. Vamos agir naturalmente, somos próximos e é apenas isso."

"Eu sei." Ela encostou-se a ele.

A limusina parou mais tarde na frente da galeria de arte. O chofer abriu a porta, o Ezra saiu primeiro e cavalheiro como sempre ajudou-a a sair. "Uau, parece muito chique."

"É mesmo." O Ezra ajeitou o casaco olhando para as mulheres com vestidos longos e casacos de pele e os homens de smoking. "Vamos entrar?"

"Sim."

O Ezra acompanhou a Aria de perto, ele não podia lhe dar simplesmente a mão… iam parecer comprometidos e um pouco mais próximos do que era suposto. Então a opção segura foi manter a mão no fundo das costas da Aria sempre que a queria guiar.

A Aria entregou os convites e entraram misturando-se com as restantes pessoas, quase todos mais velhos do que eles.

A mãe deles notou-os quase imediatamente. Ella não se lembrava da última vez que tinha visto a filha tão elegante e muito menos o filho. Ela seguiu os dois com o olhar, eles pareciam deslocados olharam para o primeiro quadro. O Ezra sussurrou algo para a Aria e ela sorriu para ele. Pareciam um casal jovem no uso romântico da palavra, mas Ella não ficou preocupada com isso, eram irmãos e tinham a sua conexão sempre tiveram desde pequenos.

Ella caminhou até eles um pouco incerta do comportamento que deveria ter com eles. A afinidade entre eles é escassa e a própria Aria se tornou hostil depois de conhecer o Ezra. Ela não se conformou com o facto de não ter um pai… pelo menos não um biológico. Ella não podia fazer nada para amenizar a situação, era algo que ela tinha de carregar para sempre.

"Olá!"

Os dois se voltaram assim que ouviram a voz de Ella. O Ezra sorri educado e a Aria dá um pequeno sorriso à mãe. "Olá." Dizem os dois. Ella não esperou mesmo que eles aparecessem muito menos com um sorriso.

Depois daquela manhã desconfortável Ella ficou sem esperanças de aproximação. "Fico feliz por terem aceitado o convite." Ella sorri para eles.

Aria trocou o peso de perna e olhou à volta. Os quadros e esculturas estavam em destaque, os visitantes apreciavam e liam algumas indicações sobre as peças. "É uma noite diferente, está tudo muito bonito." Diz ela.

"Eu posso vos levar por uma visita guiada e privada." Diz Ella.

Aria olhou para o Ezra. "Porque não?" Diz ele.

A Aria estava insegura em estar próxima do Ezra na presença da mãe. Era como ter um gelado na mão atrás das costas quando a tua mãe disse para não comeres. Só que neste caso o gelado chama-se Ezra, tem 1.80m e está ao lado dela. A parte mais difícil é disfarçar e fingir que não quer _comer_.

Cerca de uma hora depois a Ella termina a _tour_ pela galeria. O Ezra precisava de ar, o clima foi-se criando na cabeça dele. Ele tinha apenas olhos para uma pequena obra de arte, ele diria mesmo obra-prima, elegante que vestia um vestido vermelho e uns saltos altos pretos. Ele tinha de se concentrar nas palavras da Ella, ele não se podia distrair e percorrer o seu cabelo suave com a mão, puxar o rosto dela e beijá-la com desejo no meio da galeria para todos saberem que ela era mesmo dele. O Ezra nunca se sentiu assim antes, ele nunca teve o desejo obsessivo, nunca se sentiu tão tentado e isso assusta-o. Ele considerava-se passivo até certo ponto, mas com a Aria era diferente ele queria dominar e dar-lhe algum prazer. Os poucos homens mais jovens que estavam no evento olhavam para a Aria com curiosidade e desejo, ele não a podia deixar sozinha naquele mar de tubarões.

"Acho que está na nossa hora, não achas Ezra?" A Aria olhou para ele à espera da confirmação. Ela estava particularmente insegura em estar com a mãe.

"Já? Não querem uma bebida?" Ella olhou para os dois. "Pode ser algo com álcool." Ella olhou para a filha. A Aria parecia ter perdido o olhar infantil para ganhar uma postura mais responsável e adulta. Ella conseguiu notar algum nervosismo e impaciência na filha. Era óbvio para a Ella que a Aria não estava à vontade.

Ela suspirou. "Dói-me um pouco a cabeça mãe, prefiro voltar para casa."

"Nesse caso é melhor irem." Ella diz. "Boa noite, amanhã passo por vossa casa antes de volta para a Califórnia."

"Boa noite Ella. Até amanhã." O Ezra diz. Ele estava curioso, ele queria saber se a dor de cabeça da Aria era inventada.

"Boa noite mãe." A Aria voltou-se para sair e ele acompanhou-a.

Já fora da galeria ele falou. "Estás bem?"

Aria olhou para o Ezra com um sorriso. "Sim, só tinha de sair dali. É difícil fingir que te sou indiferente."

"Eu queria te ter tirado de lá à meia hora." Ele diz.

"Ai sim?" A Aria perguntou divertida.

"Sim." A limusina apareceu na frente deles. O Ezra abriu a porta para ela entrar e ele próprio se acomodou no interior depois dela. "Finalmente a sós." Ele abraçou-a e beijou-a. A Aria respondeu a ele imediatamente como se tivesse tido os mesmos pensamentos que ele durante toda a noite. "Nem imaginas o que esse vestido me está a fazer." Ele sussurra no pescoço dela deixando pequenos beijos pela sua pele suave.

Ela ri subtilmente e puxa o olhar dele para o seu e brinca com os seus lábios. "Tenho um ponto fraco por homens de camisa." Ela sussurra antes de subir no colo dele e deixar uma perna de cada lado. O vestido subiu consideravelmente, ele nem podia acreditar que ela estava a fazer aquilo ali. O vestido estava a criar tanta restrição que ela o puxou até à cintura revelando a tanga de renda preta que deixou o Ezra sem saber por onde começar. Os olhos dele percorreram-na a pente fino. Ele queria tirar-lhe a tanga e saboreá-la.

* * *

 **Muahahaha! Vão saber do resto** **quinta-feira.**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ele tocou a pele macia das suas pernas. Ela beijou-o depois quebrando o gelo e fazendo-o perceber que ela o queria. Ela brincou com a gravata dele, tirou-a e prendeu-a à volta dos olhos dele impossibilitando-o de ver a beleza que estava em cima dele. Ele não reclamou… ele gostava tanto do mistério como da acção provocante e desmedida. Ela era uma autêntica caixinha de surpresas para ele. Ela era a sua caixa de Pandora… ele sabia que não devia abrir, mas não conseguia controlar o desejo.

Ele sentiu-a sair de cima dele. Por breves segundos ela colocou a mão no bolso dele, depois tirou-lhe a gravata dos olhos e quase ao mesmo tempo a porta abriu. O chofer tinha voltado a parar na frente do seu prédio. Ele saiu, ofereceu ajuda à Aria depois. A Aria mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não vais ver o que tens no bolso?" Ela pergunta com aquele ar de anjinho e demónio.

Ela passou por ele, ele seguiu-a verificando o bolso. Os olhos dele arregalaram ao ver a renda preta na sua mão. A Aria riu e puxou-o para o interior do prédio. Ele escondeu a tanga novamente no bolso… algum vizinho podia ver… alguém conhecido… ele provou o perigo e gostou. "Não acredito que fizeste isso."

Ela ainda não tinha deixado de morder o lábio com um sorriso diabólico. Chamou o elevador que estava por sorte disponível no mesmo andar e abriu imediatamente para eles. Ele empurrou-a gentilmente para o interior. Ela estava por um fio. Estava tão excitada que podia sentir já alguma humidade entre as pernas. Aquilo tornou-se um jogo para ela. As portas fecharam. "Vai-me castigar professor?" Ela perguntou baixo, com desejo e inocência simulada.

Aquilo foi o fim do Ezra, ele não conseguiu evitar e beijou-a intensamente. Ela estava a brincar com ele e ele queria entrar na brincadeira. "Tens sido uma menina tão má." Ele disse agressivamente ao seu ouvido empurrando-a contra a parede do elevador. Ela guinchou baixinho e puxou-o novamente para um beijo. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela apenas para brincar com ela e depois deixou-a quando o som do elevador anunciou a sua chegada. Ela estava ofegante. Ambos saíram, ele abriu a porta do apartamento e fechou-a atrás dele. Ela automaticamente perdeu a bolsa e o casaco curto. Ela puxou a gravata que estava descuidada à volta do pescoço dele, ele foi sedutoramente atraído. "Onde queres chegar Aria?"

"Onde podemos chegar?" Ela perguntou com intenções impuras.

"Não devíamos passar daqui." Ele disse com voz rouca.

"Mas eu quero muito mais do que concordámos e eu sei que tu também queres." Ela abraçava-o e beijou calmamente o pescoço dele. Um dos pontos fracos de ambos.

"Eu quero." Ele concordou tirando o pequeno presente de renda preta do bolso e cheirando-o. A Aria mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo a fazê-lo.

Ela hesitou por um segundo, a visão na frente dela era erótica e ela não sabe o que a espera… _saber ela sabe_ , desde que viu o irmão na cama com a Jackie… porque estava ela a pensar nele com outra mulher? Ela queria estar no lugar da outra e acabar com o pensamento torturante, mas ela seria mulher suficiente para ele? Ele ficaria desapontado com a falta de curvas? Aquela não deveria ser a altura para dúvidas, não depois do instigar a fazê-lo. "Podemos ver até onde ir, não temos de o fazer." Ela diz ainda se envolvendo nele.

Ele concordou pegou nela ao colo e levou-a para o quarto dele. Entre beijos ele deixou-a sobre a cama e ela sorriu para ele quando começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa. "Deixa-me ser eu." Ela disse calmamente, sentou-se alcançando os botões da camisa e começou a abri-la tocando na pele recentemente exposta. Os dois estavam um pouco mais tensos.

A Aria estava maravilhada, ela aprendeu que amava tocar na pele dele. A camisa foi atirada para o chão e beijou-a até que ela estava novamente deitada. "Não queres tirar o meu vestido?" Ela sussurra ao sentir o calor do momento. Ela não usou sutiã, o vestido não a obrigava a usá-lo. Ficou sem roupa interior depois de tirar as cuecas de renda preta e a deixar provocativamente no bolso do casaco do Ezra. Ela não imaginou que teria coragem para isso, mas ficou feliz ao ver o olhar de coque, surpresa e desejo do Ezra. Ela ficaria nua se ele concordasse. Sobre os seus olhos treinados, analisaria cada centímetro da sua pele e no final daria a sua nota de aprovação ou reprovação. Essa nota estaria à mercê do seu gosto pessoal e ela queria saber, tirar os atributos da sua imaginação e vê-lo na realidade. Ela seria mesmo o que ele imaginava?

"Isso não seria ir longe demais?" Ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu acho que nos deveríamos conhecer, fisicamente." Ela disse calma.

"Tens a certeza?" Ele disse com ternura.

Ela concordou. "Eu confio em ti."

* * *

Era tarde, eles estavam deitados já sonolentos.

O Ezra tirou uma madeira de cabelo da Aria para trás da orelha. "Devíamos dormir."

Eles estavam deitados, nus, mas nada tinha acontecido entre eles essa noite. Apenas beijos acalorados e toques carinhosos. Eles não estavam prontos e sabiam que assim que se passasse essa barreira não haveria volta. Eles iriam querer mais e mais da mesma ilusão, porque no fundo eles sabiam que não podiam estar juntos como um verdadeiro casal.

"Eu sei, mas não quero dormir já." Ela diz igualmente sonolenta.

Ela não queria parar naquele momento, não tinha a certeza de quando voltariam a estar assim tão próximos. Não é todos os dias que se encontra da disposição para estar nua na frente de alguém, mesmo que seja o Ezra. Ela tinha algum receio, já não estava num relacionamento há algum tempo, mas deixou essa insegurança de lado e entrou de corpo e alma apenas por ele. Foi uma troca justa, estavam em igualdade. Ela ficou mais perto dele, inspirando fundo e fechando os olhos.

"Mas temos de dormir." Ele penteou o cabelo dela com os dedos. "Quando acordares vou continuar aqui."

Ela olhou para ele. "Não vais estar sempre… algum dia vai terminar. Espero que bem para os dois…"

"Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Nem sabemos o futuro, até podemos fugir para outro país."

Ela sorriu. "Isso nem era má ideia, mas não vai resolver totalmente o nosso problema e tu sabes. Nunca aceitariam se soubessem."

O maxilar dele ficou tenso, ele não queria admitir que ela tinha razão. A verdade era muito dura para ele, o sonho ainda gritava mais alto na sua cabeça e no seu coração. "Eu sei, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora." Ele olhou para o relógio. "É tarde." Ele beijou a testa dela e desligou a luz.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	23. Chapter 23

_DING DONG DING DONG_

A Aria sentou-se automaticamente assustada, ela não estava à espera do som estridente da campainha àquela hora da manhã. Ela tapou-se com o lençol, sabendo que estava nua e o Ezra estava ao seu lado igualmente confuso, mas ainda deitado. A pouca luz que entrava no quarto dava uma atmosfera até romântica e de preguiça, mas a pessoa do outro lado da porta não pensou o mesmo.

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

Um click deu-se na sua cabeça quando se lembrou de quem podia ser. "A mãe…" Ela disse energicamente saltando da cama e procurando a sua roupa interior… lembrou-se depois que as suas cuecas ainda deviam estar no bolso do casaco do Ezra… isso devia estar na sala… ela apenas pegou o vestido… nem valia a pena se cobrir com ele, seria estranho receber a mãe com a roupa que usou na noite anterior.

"Tem calma." O Ezra já estava de pé com os seus boxers e estava a vestir uma t-shirt esquecida que tinha em cima de uma cadeira. "Eu vou lá abrir. Vai ao teu quarto e veste um pijama." Ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-a. "Tem calma." A repetição não a acalmou, mas o beijo deixou-a mais à vontade.

Ela saiu atrás dele, entrou no quarto dela e vestiu uma roupa interior e um pijama como o Ezra lhe tinha dito.

 _"Só vim mesmo para me despedir de vocês."_ A Aria ouviu a mãe dizer.

 _"Julgava que viria mais tarde."_ Ela ouviu o Ezra dizer.

 _"O voo foi cancelado e conseguiram-me este mais cedo."_ Ella disse. _Silêncio._ _"A tua irmã não acordou?"_

A Aria saiu do quarto convenientemente vestida com um pijama. "Eu ouvi-a mexer-se quando vim atender." Diz o Ezra e ela entrou na sala a tempo.

Ella notou automaticamente a presença da filha. "Aria." Ela abraçou-a e beijou-lhe na face. "Estou de partida."

"Tão cedo?" A Aria bocejou parecendo sonolenta, mas na verdade estava mais desperta do que nunca.

"Infelizmente." Diz ela olhando para os dois. "Sobre o Natal… vens a casa?"

Aria olhou para o Ezra e depois para a mãe. "Eu gostava de passar o Natal com o Ezra."

"O Ezra é bem-vindo." Ella diz.

"Eu estava a pensar passar o Natal com o meu pai, ele está sozinho em Rosewood."

Ella concordou e olhou para a Aria. "Eu compreendo que queiras passar esse momento com o teu irmão, és livre de passar o feriado onde quiseres. Talvez o Natal em Rosewood e a passagem de ano na Califórnia."

"Sim talvez, vamos pensar nisso." Diz a Aria.

Ella sorriu para os dois. "Fico feliz em vos ver bem juntos." Ela suspira. "Tenho o táxi à minha espera, tenho de ir." Ela despediu-se dos dois.

"Boa viagem!" Os dois irmãos disseram assim que Ella se dirigiu para a porta.

Ella saiu com um baque suave. Um silêncio mortal ocupou o apartamento, eles ouviram o elevador e depois mais silêncio.

"Achas que ela ficou triste?" A Aria pergunta indo até à janela para observar a rua já agitada mesmo para um domingo.

"Por não passares o Natal com ela?" O Ezra perguntou seguindo-a. Ela olhou para ele e concordou.

"Eu também ficaria triste se passasse um dia especial sem ti." Ele disse beijando-lhe o ombro. Ela abriu a janela. O ar gelado entrou e ela espirrou, mas mesmo assim ela olhou para fora vendo a mãe sair do prédio e entrar no táxi encostado. O carro desapareceu na esquina seguinte e ela voltou a fechar a janela.

"Algum dia isto tinha de aconteceu, não é?" Ela diz.

"Sentes-te mal por passar o feriado longe dela?"

"Não… eu estou bem com isso, mas eu não quero que ela pense que eu a odeio…"

"Eu acho que ela não pensa isso." Ele abraçou-a. "Ela sabe que queres seguir a tua vida e que queres passar tempo comigo como nunca passaste. Ela nunca te iria obrigar a ir."

"É estranho para mim ter de escolher entre estar contigo e estar com ela. Eu passei sempre essa altura especial com ela e agora… quero outra coisa… nunca pensei em querer estar noutro sítio."

Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela e ela sorriu.

"Pequeno-almoço?" Ele pergunta.

Ela negou. "Ainda são 6h de um domingo… vamos para a cama…"

* * *

 **2 semanas mais tarde (1ª semana de Dezembro)**

Ela estava concentrada num trabalho de escrita criativa, um trabalho que tem de entregar até à meia noite desse dia. Ela já tinha 12 horas de edição de texto e ainda nem metade das palavras que deveria, tem mais 7 horas para terminar. Ela estava tensa, as palavras não estava a fluir se não fizesse alguma coisa decente estaria em pânico em breve e isso ainda seria pior para o seu trabalho.

Ela sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uns braços em torno dela. "Ezra… agora não." Ela diz sentindo-o beijar o pescoço dela cuidadosamente. Ela adora isso, mas não se podia desconcentrar.

"O que estás a fazer?" Ele pergunta.

"Um trabalho que tenho de entregar até à meia noite." Ela tenta afastá-lo inutilmente.

"Como está a correr?"

"Não muito bem, tenho de me concentrar." Ela choraminga enquanto ele a abraça por trás e se inclina para ver o que ela tinha escrito. Ela desliga a tela do computador.

"Porque não queres que eu veja?" Ele pergunta-lhe indignado, mas num ligeiro tom de brincadeira. "Estavas a escrever sobre mim?"

"Não." Ela respondeu um pouco mais rápido do que desejou, ela estava a pensar fazê-lo.

"Então deixa-me ver… eu posso ajudar."

"Eu estou cansada Ezra… estas avaliações finais estão a dar cabo de mim." Ele endireitou-se.

"Não me digas nada… as avaliações que vou ter de corrigir vão ser uma dor de cabeça." Ele diz. "Vais ajudar-me a corrigi-las?"

Ela concordou. Ela terminaria as avaliações uma semana antes do Ezra entregar as dele então ela não se importava de o ajudar. Ao fim ao cabo, quanto mais depressa o trabalho estivesse feito mais tempo tinham para estar juntos antes de viajarem até Rosewood para passar o Natal.

"Vais-me deixar ver?" Ele pergunta novamente.

"Quando terminar." Ela diz.

Ele mudou a sua posição colocando as suas mãos sobre os seus ombros. "Estás tensa… estás com dificuldades, não é?"

"Ezra…" Ele aplicou pressão, isso soube incrivelmente bem para a Aria. Ele era tão casmurro, ela suspirou em derrota e por satisfação. "Acho que posso fazer uma pausa. As palavras não estão a fluir agora." Ela diz.

O Ezra parou e ela levantou-se para o encarar. Eles não tiveram muito tempo para se falar ou para estarem juntos. O trabalho e a escola estavam a levar muito tempo das suas vidas na última semana. Eles voltaram a estar em separado, ela saía mais cedo… às vezes só o via à noite por pouco tempo porque tinha de estudar ou estava cansada e o Ezra também estava ocupado.

Este período distanciou-os um pouco, ela sentia falta dele. Ele sentia falta dela. Uma ligeira carência de proximidade fez a Aria ceder e abraçá-lo. "Acho que uma pausa me faria bem." Ela sussurra para ele. Cerca de 5 minutos depois ela estava no colo dele trocando beijos demorados e apaixonados. Separaram-se depois, ele ia preparar o jantar e ela terminar o seu trabalho bastante inspirada depois do momento anterior.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**4 dias para o Natal**

"Olá?" O Ezra chama para dentro da casa de família. O Ezra sempre se perguntou porque o pai não vendeu a casa. Eles sempre viveram ali, até a Ella e a Aria viveram ali antes… faria sentido o pai se querer afastar do lugar, mas ele sempre quis manter a casa por alguma razão. O Ezra também gostava da casa, mas era enorme para uma pessoa sozinha.

Ele olhou para a Aria. "Parece que estamos por nossa conta." Eles entraram.

"O teu pai não sabe que vínhamos hoje?" Ela pergunta carregando uma pequena mala de pertences para os próximos 6 dias.

"Ele sabe, mas também me disse que tinha de fazer comprar para nos alimentar... foi o que ele disse."

Ela ri e olha em volta. "A casa parece antiga. Daquelas casas com uma cave obscura e passagens secretas." Ela comenta.

"Na verdade, a cave foi renovada. Agora tem um quarto extra e uma pequena divisão de jogos. Passagens secretas nunca vi, mas temos uma passagem directa para o quarto um do outro através da casa de banho partilhada."

A Aria morde o lábio inferior. "Isso quer dizer que posso fazer uma visitinha durante a noite?"

"O pai dorme como uma pedra." O Ezra pisca o olho para ela e faz as honras subindo as escadas. A Aria seguiu-o, reparando nos detalhes de decoração de cada centímetro da casa. Ela não se conseguia lembrar de absolutamente nada. "Este é o teu quarto. Conhecido por quarto de hospedes, mas sempre foi o teu quarto." O Ezra diz.

A Aria absorveu os detalhes da mobília antiga, papel de parede florar e desgastado do sol, o quarto não foi habitado por muito tempo e precisava de ser arejado. Mesmo com o frio que se fazia sentir em Rosewood a Aria abriu uma fresta da janela e observou o exterior que dava para um jardim agora branco da neve.

"Gostas?" Ela olhou para o Ezra. Por segundos ela esqueceu a sua existência.

"Sim é antigo e tu sabes que eu gosto de coisas antigas."

"Esta mobília é mesmo muito antiga." O Ezra diz olhando para o quarto. Eu pensei pintar o quarto, mas não me pareceu certo.

"Porquê?"

"Porque este era o teu quarto, foi a Ella que escolheu o papel de parede a pensar em ti quando ainda estava grávida."

"Ela tem mau gosto." Os dois riram. "Mesmo assim eu acho que tudo se encaixa."

O Ezra concordou, sentindo-se da mesma maneira.

Ele dirigiu-se para a porta interna do quarto. O acesso à casa de banho comum aos dois. A Aria seguiu e atravessaram para o novo espaço. O quarto do Ezra era mais simples e um pouco mais moderno, mas clássico. Tinha um aspecto habitado ao contrário do espaço dela, contudo tinha um acabamento impecável. Uma das paredes pintada de azul celeste tinha um quadro de cortiça com informações várias, um calendário e fotografias que o a Aria podia dizer ser dos seus melhores momentos. Em cima da secretária estava uma máquina de escrever. No parapeito alguns livros que seguiam de prolongamento à estante lotada de livros que estava ao lado. Era simples, mas era totalmente ele. Toda a personalidade dele estava ali e ela podia sentir.

"Eu adoro o teu quarto." Ela sorriu para ele.

"Eu adoro ter-te nele." Ele sorri para ela, deixando a mala dele em cima da cama. Ele ainda tinha muita roupa aqui então a sua mala estava praticamente vazia.

Quando ele se voltou para ela beijou-a por um tempo. Ele sentia falta de alguma intimidade com ela. Ele não podia esquecer a noite em que acabaram nus na cama, nem das noites aninhados no sofá ou na cama a assistir filmes. Ele gosta da proximidade, de quando pareciam ser um só.

Ele lutava interiormente o tempo inteiro. Ele sabia o que era certo e errado, ele sabia que não podia magoar a irmã, mas ainda assim eles permanecem na ilusão de uma relação. Ele mantém a decência, mas cada dia é mais difícil resistir. O que ele pensou ser uma paixão passageira transformou-se num amor intenso e forte. Ele não queria procurar mais ninguém… ele tem o que quer… ou quase tudo.

"Eu amo-te Aria."

Ela olhou-o nos olhos ainda com as mãos no seu peito. "Eu também, eu também te amo." Ela já não hesitava, ela não desviou o olhar… ela estava pronta e era verdade, mas onde isso os vai levar?

A porta no andar inferior bate e eles dão um passo atrás. "Vamos lá!"

Ele tomou as rédeas, avançou para o corredor e desceu as escadas. A Aria seguiu para conhecer o homem que deveria ser o seu pai. Depois de uma calorosa recepção entre pai e filho foi a vez dela. Pequena e incerta, cumprimentou o homem com um aperto de mão e um ligeiro e educado sorriso. O homem mais velho ainda a media, procurando alguma parecença com a pequena menina que conheceu. Os traços estavam lá, mas ela ganhou uma forte presença da mãe. "Puxas-te muito à tua mãe. Ela está bem?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim."

Ele deu mais uma olhada nela. "É impressionante como estás uma mulher, eu nunca te reconheceria."

A Aria estava insegura sobre o que dizer. "Foi muito tempo, foram muitas mentiras." Ela disse, Isso quebrou-a um pouco. Ela sempre se mostrou forte, mas ela sofria por não saber quem era o pai. Ela sempre pensou que era filha do Eric, mas agora que estava na frente dele só queria chorar.

Inspirou fundo. "É melhor ir arrumar as minhas coisas."

O Eric concordou. "Aria." Ele chamou quando ela estava na escada e ela olhou. "Sente-te em casa, és da família."

Ela deu-lhe um breve sorriso antes de subir.

O Ezra que observou a cena estava preocupado com ela, ele queria saber como ela se estava a sentir. Ela não parecia bem. "Ela precisa de tempo Ezra." Diz-lhe o pai antes mesmo de a seguir.

O Ezra agarrou no saco das compras e entrou na cozinha. "Eu nunca a vi assim tão abatida."

"Talvez agora se tenha defrontado com a realidade."

"Como assim?" O Ezra pergunta, arrumando alguns dos itens comprados.

"Ela pensava que eu era pai dela, mas na realidade não sou."

"Mas ela já sabia isso." O Ezra olhou para o pai por um segundo e arrumou mais um pacote de bolachas.

"Mas só agora nos vimos e falamos. Eu acho que ela não se conformou até agora."

O Ezra parou e olhou para o pai, na cabeça dele começou a fazer sentido. O que para ele seria um encontro pacifico transformou-se em tristeza para a Aria. Ela nunca teria um homem a quem chamar pai biológico.

"Eu acho melhor a ir ver."

"Ela ainda se está a ambientar. Dá-lhe força, és o pilar dela neste momento."

O Ezra concordou e subiu.

* * *

 **Sorry Guest, ontem quando o alarme tocou não estava em casa e quando cheguei nem me lembrei mais. Hoje também estive ocupada, mas lembrei-me que estava em falta. Desculpa a demora ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ele nunca esteve preparado para ouvir aquilo. Ele estava parado na frente da porta do quarto da Aria. Ele conseguia ouvi-la a chorar. Isso despertou nele um instinto ainda mais protector, mas seria boa ideia entrar? Ela podia literalmente chutá-lo para fora por estar tão chateada? Ele abriu a porta devagar sem fazer barulho. Os soluços dela foram mais altos depois de quebrar a barreira. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, ela não notou, estava de costas para ele.

Ele queria abraçá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e dar-lhe esperança, que algum dia podia encontrar o verdadeiro pai… mas… ele sabia que isso não podia acontecer. Ele tinha de ser realista, não há mal nisso, ele seria o suporte dela. Ele estaria sempre lá para ela.

"Aria." Ele chamou baixinho.

Ela sobressaltou-se e olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas grossas. "Vai embora Ezra."

Ele avançou. "Eu sei que não queres isso." Ele disse suavemente.

"Não quero que me vejas assim." Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"O que tem?" Ele foi sentar-se junto dela.

"Estou horrível e sou patética." Ela lamenta.

"Aria." Ele chamou a sua atenção e ela olhou para ele. "Tu não és horrível." Ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do seu rosto. "Tu és linda." Ele beijou a testa dela. Os olhos dela brilharam para ele. "E não és patética… é perfeitamente justificável."

"É tão estranho olhar para ele e pensar que podia ser o meu pai se nunca se tivesse descoberto a traição da minha mãe." Ela balbucia.

Ele colocou-lhe o cabelo para trás da orelha. "Eu não pensei que fosse tão difícil para ti… se eu soubesse nunca te teria trazido."

"Eu quero. Eu quero conhecê-lo e estar contigo." Ela disse suavemente. "Mas eu sempre pensei conhecê-lo e chamá-lo por pai." Ela limpa o nariz com as costas da mão.

"Eu percebo." Ele abraçou-a, ela parecia mais calma. "Nós temo-nos um ao outro Aria. No que depender de mim apenas vais chorar de felicidade."

Ela sorri. Olhou para ele grata pela compreensão dele, mas sobretudo pelo amor que ele lhe transmitiu. Para a sua própria surpresa ele moveu-se para ela beijando-a nos lábios e intensificando o beijo. Ela podia provar o salgado das próprias lágrimas e provavelmente ele também. Não foi um beijo demorado, ele afastou-se. "Não nos podemos distrair. O meu pai..." Ele sussurrou a última parte.

Ela concordou compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. Limpou o que restou das lágrimas com a manga da camisola e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Mesmo assim foi o suficiente para me animar."

* * *

 **Dia seguinte**

"A tua avó vai passar por cá."

"A avó Clara vem cá?"

"Sim."

A Aria olhou curiosa, ela não sabia desses membros da família. Estava meio animada, meio ansiosa. Será que a trataria bem? Sabia quem ela era?

"Ela vai gostar de te conhecer." O Ezra diz olhando para ela.

Ela sorriu entrando na onda entusiástica dele. "Quando ela chega?" Ela pergunta ao Eric.

"Ela vem passar o dia de Natal connosco."

"Isso é perfeito!" O Ezra diz terminando de lavar a loiça do pequeno almoço.

"Bem, eu tenho de ir trabalhar." O Eric veste o casaco. "Vocês divirtam-se, têm comida no frigorífico, neve no jardim, uma série de livros no quarto do Ezra e DVDs na sala da cave." Diz ele. Para a Aria havia ainda um homem com quem se entreter que não devia ser mais do que um irmão, mas pronto...

"Não te preocupes pai."

"Até logo!" Ela diz vendo-o dirigir-se para a porta.

"Até logo meninos."

A porta da frente bateu, um motor trabalhou e depois de breves segundos o mesmo silêncio que indicou a ausência definitiva do pai do Ezra.

"Estamos por nossa conta." O Ezra diz limpando as mãos no pano seco.

Ela sorriu. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Podemos ir dar um passeio para te mostrar a cidade, não é muito grande de qualquer maneira… acho que em 30 minutos estaríamos de volta."

"Por mim tudo bem." A Aria veste o seu casaco grosso, gorro, luvas e cachecol. Lá fora estava um frio de rachar, a neve estava espessa apesar do sol espreitar ocasionalmente. O Ezra seguiu-a e tal como tinha dito passaram pela praça principal e voltaram em 30 minutos.

"Devíamos fazer um boneco de neve." A Aria diz, olhando para os bonecos dos vizinhos. O Ezra concordou e ambos colocaram mãos à obra. "Quem será que inventou os bonecos de neve?" A Aria pergunta.

"Não faço ideia."

"Não deviam mentir às crianças… aquela forma redonda e perfeita é mentira." Ela diz olhando para o boneco que eles estavam a fazer de estrutura fina e baixa. "Eu acho que a cabeça vai cair a qualquer momento."

O Ezra ri. "Para o teu primeiro boneco de neve não está mau."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Ela começa a pegar neve para fazer uma bola.

"Quer dizer que tinhas expectativas demasiado altas." No mesmo momento ela atirou uma bola de neve ao ombro dele. "HEY!" Ele começa a pegar neve também para lhe atirar, ela foge e pega mais. Uma luta de neve começou, ela não conseguia parar de rir e o Ezra ainda não lhe tinha acertado nenhuma vez. Ele estava visivelmente cansado e ela também, correr na neve era particularmente difícil, mas mesmo assim bolas de neve não pararam de ser atiradas. Ela atingiu-o novamente.

"É melhor desistires."

"Só desta vez." Ele diz. "Vamos entrar." Ele dirigiu-se para a porta e abriu.

Ela seguiu-o. Tiraram os casacos e as botas, tudo o que os aquecia demais pois a casa estava quente. Ele não precisou de falar, apenas lhe estivou os braços para um abraço. A Aria foi ao seu encontro, os braços do irmão eram o seu lugar favorito. Ela não esperou a armadilha… as mãos geladas dele subiram pelas suas costas nuas por baixo da camisola.

"EZRA!" Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas era inútil, era forte para ela.

"Quem ganhou?"

"Eu!" Ela diz.

Ele tocou outras áreas. "Quem?" Ele brincou.

"Tu, tu… apenas pára! Pára!"

Ele soltou-a percebendo o desespero nela. Ele não a queria magoar… "Sabes que eu estava a brincar amor?"

Ela parou e olhou repentinamente para ele. Ele tratou-a por "amor"? Ela estava ligeiramente apreensiva. Era mesmo esse o sentimento dele? Amor? Amor a sério?

"Desculpa." Ele diz. Ela não sabia se ele ainda se referia à brincadeira ou pelo nome que ele a chamou.

Ela não podia deixar a oportunidade passar. "Ezra… tu amas-me mesmo ou apenas o dizes da boca para fora?"

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Ela não podia deixar a oportunidade passar. "Ezra… tu amas-me mesmo ou apenas o dizes da boca para fora?"_

Claro que ele ama no sentido romântico… ele só não sabia se era muito cedo ou mesmo permitido dizê-lo à irmã. "O que sinto por ti é diferente de tudo o que já senti, não diminuiu nem um pouco." Ele diz.

"Mas… onde isso nos deixa?"

"Eu pensava que não tinhas dúvidas sobre nós." O Ezra diz incerto.

"Eu não tenho, apenas estou confusa. É complicado… esta viagem faz-me pensar tanto."

"Sobre nós?"

Ela concordou. "E sobre mim também." Ela pegou as mãos dele. "Eu quero estar contigo… como uma namorada. Mas temos de nos contentar com as noites de conversa na cama ou o relaxante domingo no sofá… não podemos encontrar amigos e dizer-lhes… nem deixar ninguém descobrir, porque não é certo."

Pela primeira vez o Ezra não tinha palavras, para onde quer que se virasse não encontrava uma solução plausível. Era óbvio que ele queria assumir, nada o deixaria mais feliz… no entanto, era impossível e sempre que pensa a única solução que ele encontra é desaparecer daquele país.

"Desculpa Aria, não posso fazer nada sobre isso."

"Eu sei, nem esperava que fizesses. Nem tens de pedir desculpa de uma coisa que somos os dois culpados." Ela diz.

Ele sempre se encantou pela maturidade dela. Ele beijou a testa dela. "Mesmo assim." Ele olhou para o relógio. "Ainda é cedo para almoçar. Queres ir lá para baixo ver televisão."

"Pode ser."

* * *

 **Dia 23**

Até ali os dias da Aria e do Ezra resumiram-se a estar no sofá enroscados a namorar ou a ver televisão já que o pai do Ezra tinha de trabalhar durante o dia.

Hoje a Aria tive uma ideia diferente. Ela e o Ezra estavam a preparar doces de Natal. Havia farinha por toda a cozinha, a camisola do Ezra tinha duas pequenas mãos brancas no peito e a Aria a ponta do nariz e o cabelo brancos. Risos enchiam a casa e quando as bolachas e bolinhos estavam prontos para assar no forno a Aria começou a limpar a bancada. O Ezra que ainda não tinha desistido da brincadeira anterior pegou-a por trás e beijou-a no pescoço.

"Ezra… pára e ajuda-me." Ela reclama, mas ri. Isso só incendiou mais o desejo que ele tinha de a colocar em cima da bancada e foi mesmo isso que ele fez. "O que pensas que estás a fazer?" Ela pergunta já sentada na bancada e com o Ezra no meio das suas pernas junto dela.

"Isto!" Ele beijo nos lábios iniciando uma luta de línguas. A Aria não se conseguiu impor ao irmão. Ela gostava quando ele não pedia autorização, era até um pouco mais bruto ou desajeitado. Geralmente ninguém dominava a acção. Ela sabia que isso acontecia porque ele queria fazê-la sentir-se bem, não a queria assustar com a sua masculinidade forte e espírito predador. Ela apenas via o controlo, mas os olhos de desejo não mentem.

Ela empurrou-o, saltou para o chão e fingiu limpar a bancada. No mesmo segundo que ouviu a chave ser inserida na fechadura e a pessoa olhar o interior. "WOW! Cheira bem!" O pai do Ezra entra mais no espaço da cozinha e olha para desorganização a ser limpa energicamente pela Aria.

"Estamos a assar bolinhos." O Ezra diz ainda a tentar se recompor do susto. O coração batia bem forte. "Chegaste mais cedo."

"O patrão dispensou-me depois de terminar o que tinha de fazer. Vou lá a cima trocar-me já volto para vos ajudar."

Ele desapareceu e a Aria olhou para o Ezra. "Foi por pouco…" Ela sussurrou.

"Felizmente nem deu por nada." Ele aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe duas palmadas no traseiro.

"Hey!" Ela reclamou.

"Estava cheio de farinha depois de te sentar na bancada." Ele beijou o rosto dela antes de pegar na vassoura e varrer a farinha do chão.

* * *

 **Dia 25**

O Ezra a Aria conseguiram um tempo sozinhos na cozinha enquanto lavam a loiça, o pai e a avó do Ezra estavam na cave onde tinha o quarto extra para hóspedes. O pai dele mostrou o desejo de vender aquela casa e encontrar uma mais pequena que se adequasse a ele. Já a avó do Ezra era uma doce senhora que quase reconheceu a Aria assim que lhe colocou os olhos em cima.

"A minha avó gosta de ti."

"Achas?"

"De certeza, ela sempre disse que lhe faltava a neta."

"Ela sabe a verdade?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Hmm."

"Ninguém se culpa Aria, as acções foram da mãe… todos te adoram aqui, sempre foi assim."

Ela suspira, mas antes de falar a campainha tocou. "Esperavam mais alguém?"

"Não… eu vou ver." Diz o Ezra secando as mãos.

A Aria limpou as mãos também e foi atrás dele com curiosidade.

À porta estava um rapaz jovem e alto, provavelmente da idade do Ezra. _Talvez amigo dele._ _Pensou a Aria_. Mas não… o Ezra estava confuso ao ver o jovem. "Olá?"

"Olá. Esta é a casa onde vive a Ella e o Eric Fitz?"

Ela e o Ezra entreolharam-se. "Quem és tu?"

"Desculpem, Michael Fitzgerald, mas chamem-me Mike. Tenho um assunto importante para falar com eles." Ele apresenta-se.

"No dia de Natal?" A Aria pergunta achando inconveniente.

"É uma boa data para se saber de algumas surpresas." O tom do Mike foi um pouco amargo, mas não foi rude.

"Quem é?" O Eric aparece.

"Michael Fitzgerald."

"Eric Fitz." O homem apresenta-se.

"Eu gostaria de falar consigo em particular."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o possível facto de o senhor ser meu pai." Diz Mike.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	27. Chapter 27

O silêncio foi um pouco mais longo do que se esperou, todos estavam chocados e inseguros.

"O quê?" O Ezra perguntou olhando entre o pai e o novo rapaz ainda para lá da porta.

"É melhor eu explicar." Todos olharam para o Mike. "Eu nasci a 6 de setembro de 1995, aqui em Rosewood."

"Isso não é o dia do teu aniversário Ezra?" Aria pergunta ao Ezra. Ele apenas concorda procurando entender o que lhe estava a ser transmitido.

"Pois… eu fui deixado para adopção." Ele diz.

"Mas nós não deixamos nenhum bebé para adopção. É um equívoco, não sou teu pai." Diz o Eric permitindo ainda que o rapaz saísse da rua e entrasse na casa.

"Eu fui deixado, mas mais tarde comecei a procurar a minha mãe biológica. O nome que vinha era Dianne Fitzgerald, ela era uma adolescente. Agora é dona de uma fortuna monumental, ela vive em Nova Iorque. Quando a encontrei ela exigiu uma prova, então fiz o teste de DNA e deu negativo. Quando tive oportunidade voltei a Rosewood, tive acesso a alguma informação dos nascimentos da altura e naquele hospital apenas nasceram dois rapazes nesse dia." Ele olhou para o Ezra. "Tu e eu."

"E tu achas que eu sou teu pai?" O Eric pergunta.

"A minha hipótese é que houve um erro e fizeram uma troca." O Mike diz.

Todos estavam preocupados, ninguém sabia bem o que dizer. O Eric não sabia o que propor, parecia uma ideia tão louca que não fazia sentido. O Ezra era seu filho… ele não podia voltar a sentir o mesmo que sentiu quando a Ella e a Aria saíram.

A Aria chegou-se à frente. "Se isso for verdade." Ela diz num tom neutro e calmo. "Eu sou a Aria, talvez a tua meia-irmã."

O Mike olhou para ela e sorriu. A Aria podia ver algumas semelhanças nele, muito mais semelhanças do que via em Ezra. A Aria e o Ezra eram muito mais parecidos em personalidade. Eles encaixavam totalmente um no outro.

A Aria olhou para o Ezra, ele não estava à vontade. Ele estava ainda ligeiramente aturdido. O chão dele foi-lhe roubado, ele talvez não soubesse quem eram os seus pais. Ela passou a mão pelo braço dele e juntou-se a ele. "Talvez seja melhor fazermos um teste para termos a certeza." A Aria diz. O Ezra concorda e o Mike também.

O Eric passa a mão pela cabeça, hábito que o Ezra copiou dele. "Só amanhã vamos conseguir fazer isso. Até lá tens onde ficar rapaz?" Eric pergunta.

"Sim senhor, tenho um quarto alugado não muito longe daqui."

"Vais passar o dia de Natal sozinho?" A Aria pergunta.

"É apenas mais um dia como os outros, não me faz diferença." Ele diz.

A Aria olha para o Eric implorando com o olhar. "Ok… fica connosco, voltas para casa mais tarde."

* * *

Tudo parecia correr bem, bem de mais para a cabeça do Ezra. Ele ainda não se podia conformar por ter passado a vida enganado. Primeiro sem mãe e irmã… agora sem pai, mãe e irmã… ele ainda não sabia o que pensar, ele queria passar um tempo sozinho. Sorrateiramente subiu e foi para o seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama enquanto apertava uma bola de stress que tinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Aria que apesar de se estar a envolver bem com o Mike e querer saber tudo sobre ele, não lhe passou despercebido o desaparecimento do irmão… Ezra… ela já não sabia bem como o tratar… alguns minutos depois de subir ela seguiu-o. Entrou no quarto do Ezra com uma pequena batida.

O Ezra que estava deitado sentou-se na borda da cama. "Porque vieste?"

"Estava preocupada contigo."

"Estavas feliz lá em baixo com ele, não devias ter-me seguido." Ele foi um pouco áspero e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e suspirou antes de olhar para ele. "Não precisas de ser assim comigo, nada vai mudar entre nós… talvez até mude para melhor." Ela diz.

"Essa é a única coisa boa no meio disto tudo." Ele diz. "Isto se ainda quiseres estar comigo. Senão a minha vida acabou de desmoronar." Ele não olhou para ela.

Ela tocou a mão dele. "Eu estarei sempre contigo, o Eric também. Isto não vai mudar tudo, vai mudar aos poucos."

"Eu sei, ele vai tomando o meu lugar aos poucos."

"Tu sempre terás o teu lugar Ezra, ele criou-te e ama-te. Agora és um homem, que se for verdade… teve a sorte se ser criado melhor do que ele foi."

O Ezra concorda.

"Talvez também tenhas ganho um irmão… não biológico, mas mesmo assim podem ser grandes amigos."

"Pois não sei." Ele não estava muito animado.

"Hey!" Ela tenta amimá-lo. "Se for verdade podemos encontrar a tua mãe, o Mike falou com ela, de certeza que sabe onde encontrá-la. Podemos perguntar-lhe e posso ir contigo quando voltarmos para Nova Iorque."

"Eu sinceramente acho que ela não me quer Aria."

Ela olhou para ele atentamente. "Porque dizes isso?"

"Porque se ela é tão rica como o Mike diz já me podia ter procurado… ou melhor… podia ter procurado pelo Mike. E agora que ele apareceu, ela podia ter curiosidade e procurar-me também, mas ela não o deve ter feito."

"Hum… talvez ela tenha alguma razão para isso. Só vais saber se a procurares."

"Logo vejo quando souber." Ele diz.

"Eu vou estar sempre contigo."

"Obrigado Aria." Ele beijou a bochecha dela.

"Tudo vai correr bem." Ela diz encostando-se no ombro dele.

* * *

 **Alguns dias depois**

Cada um tinha um resultado, a Aria tinha feito o teste, testou com o Mike e o Ezra. O Ezra e o Mike testaram com o Eric.

"O que diz o resultado?" O Eric pergunta tentando ver a folha.

"Deu positivo para o Mike." Diz a Aria. "O Mike é meu irmão." A Aria olha para o rapaz. "Deu-me negativo para o Ezra." Ela olha para o Ezra que parecia deprimido ao ver o próprio teste com o Eric.

"Então o Mike é mesmo meu filho?"

"O meu resultado foi 99.999999%." Diz o Mike com brilho no olhar.

"Ezra!" Ela chama ao vê-lo sair do centro de análises. Ela correu atrás dele.

Quando ela o alcançou viu os seus olhos vermelhos. "Ezra…" Ela abraçou-o.

Ele agarrou-se a ela como se não tivesse mais nada no mundo. "Vai ficar tudo bem Ezra."

"Filho!" O Eric aproxima-se. "Isto não vai mudar a nossa relação Ezra, eu sempre te vou ver como meu filho… é isso que tu és para mim. Eu sou teu pai mesmo que um papel idiota diga que não." Eles abraçaram-se.

"Ao que parece agora temos um novo membro na família."

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	28. Chapter 28

Em vez de passar o ano novo na Califórnia, Ella e o padrasto da Aria fizeram a viagem a Rosewood. Era mais fácil para todos. Ella ficou chocada por ouvir a notícia pelo telefone, ela nunca suspeitou que o Ezra não fosse filho dela.

Agora que o Ezra tinha uma visão exterior, via perfeitamente as semelhanças entre os 4. Eles até pareciam uma família feliz apesar da pequena fricção entre os dois pais. Eles estavam sentados no sofá quando ele foi até à cozinha para comer um pouco de bolo.

A avó seguiu-o para servir o chá que tinha acabado de ferver. "O Mike parece bom rapaz." Diz a avó Clara para o Ezra, entregando-lhe também uma chávena de chá.

"Sim ele parece." Ele disse com alguma indiferença. Na cabeça dele o melhor era aguentar o barco sozinho e não preocupar ninguém com os seus próprios demónios e inseguranças.

"Tu ainda vais voltar para Nova Iorque com a Aria?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, ela estuda lá e eu trabalho." Ele diz.

"Mas vão ficar juntos?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim… eu acho que fica tudo igual." Ele não estava curioso com a insistência da idosa.

Ela concorda. "A Aria é uma jóia de rapariga para ti."

Ele engasgou-se com o chá demasiado quente. "O quê?"

"Tens de procurar alguém como ela para ti. Eu quero bisnetos, tu tens idade."

"Pois… eu saí de um relacionamento, acho que não vou encontrar outro tão cedo." Ele estava particularmente chocado com a conversa da avó.

"Pois vocês actualmente namoram muito… eu nem gostavam da outra rapariga." Ela dá leves tapinhas no rosto do Ezra. "Usa o charme, ela já nem é mesmo tua irmã." O Ezra arregala os olhos. "No meu tempo primos casavam com primas. Se ela gosta de ti e não é tua irmã, aproveita isso. Faz com que ela se apaixone. Vocês até vão viver juntos." Ela diz.

"Avó…!" O Ezra exclama chocado.

"Deixa de ser parvo garoto." Ela diz.

* * *

A Aria começou a rir à gargalhada quando o Ezra lhe contou o episódio com a avó.

"Usa o charme em mim Ezra! Eu quero ver como fazes!" Ela brincou. Sentando-se no centro da cama dele.

"Será que preciso?" Ele sobe na cama, prende-a contra ele e beija-lhe os lábios.

Ela revira os olhos. "Não senti nada de especial, vais ter de te esforçar mais."

Ele olhou um pouco mais sério, mas não perdeu o sorriso. "Queres namorar comigo?" Ele pergunta-lhe parecendo um rapaz tímido.

Ela começou a sorrir negando. "Isso é mesmo um pedido?"

Ele concorda sério. Ela ficou quieta fazendo a sua melhor cara séria, mas triste. "Ezra eu…" Ele começou a perder o brilho, soltou um pouco a cintura dela. Ele tinha quase a certeza que ia levar uma nega dela. "Claro que quero!" Ela diz com um sorriso maior.

"Não brinques assim comigo." Ele diz voltando a beijá-la e atirando-a sobre a cama.

Ela ri puxando-o para ela. "Admite que gostas, namorado."

* * *

Dois dias depois do dia de ano novo a Aria e o Ezra voltaram para Nova Iorque. A Aria tinha exames e o Ezra o seu trabalho.

A viagem foi tranquila eles sentiam-se mais leves sobre o que sentiam, já não havia restrições. Eles podiam assumir o seu namoro, apesar de não anunciarem à sua família. Ambos concordaram dar um tempo para acalmar os ânimos relativos ao seu verdadeiro irmão. Mike ficou na casa do Eric, sem grandes estudos ele trabalhava como barista no café local da pequena cidade, era o que podia arranjar.

Ainda faltavam alguns quilómetros para chegarem ao apartamento do Ezra. A Aria ainda tinha perguntas na sua cabeça, ela não queria pressionar o Ezra, mas ela tinha de saber o que ele sente. "Ezra?"

"Sim?" Ele olhou para ela por breves segundos antes de olhar novamente para a estrada.

"Eu sei que é cedo, mas… estás a pensar encontrar a tua verdadeira mãe?" Ela evitou perguntar-lhe, ele não parecia gostar de falar do assunto. Quando ele não estava presente ela pediu a morada da Sr.ª Fitzgerald ao Mike, ela já tinha planeado tudo… se ele não quisesse ela ia procurá-la e falar-lhe dele.

"Talvez um dia." Ele não pensava fazê-lo.

"Um dia?"

"Por um lado, gostava de saber, mas por outro é como te disse. Ela podia ter procurado por mim."

"Então vamos em breve?"

"Aria…"

"Ezra… ano novo, vida nova. Agora tens uma nova e linda namorada, um lar, um trabalho e uma nova família à espera para te conhecer. Eles vão te amar, eu sei disso."

"Obrigado Aria, o teu apoio significa muito para mim." Ele tocou a perna dela e sorriu-lhe. "E sobre a namorada, eu não te quero pressionar, mas eu gostava que ficasse comigo no meu quarto."

Ela estava animada. "A sério?"

"Eu durmo melhor quando estás na cama comigo." Ele informou.

"Eu também." Ela diz um pouco sonhadora. Agora eles podem… fazer coisas marotas sem pensar que é proibido. Só de pensar no peso dele sobre ela, ela sentia-se quente.

"No que estás a pensar?"

"Nada." Ela podia estar um pouco corada. "Apenas nos exames." Ela mentiu.

Ele acariciou a perna dela. "Tem segurança em ti, sei que és capaz. São apenas 2 exames, as outras disciplinas já estão feitas."

Ela suspirou de alívio, ele não tinha suspeitado. "Sim eu vou ter calma, estou preparada."

Se ele soubesse como ela tinha uma mente poluída não estaria tão tranquilo… ela tinha tantas fantasias com ele que não sabia por onde começar ou se podia mesmo partilhar. Ela não sabia se estava pronta para isso, ela desejava-o e sentia-se tão molhada quando ele lhe tocava de uma maneira especial e delicada que podia ir às nuvens com um simples toque. Ela não o queria desiludir, queria mostrar-lhe que era uma mulher capaz.

Cinco anos não era assim tanto tempo, mas era o suficiente para ter alguma experiência extra no campo amoroso. Ela apenas teve sexo uma vez, foi horrível, sem prazer e… rápido para felicidade dela. O rapaz era tão inexperiente quanto ela e a falta de habilidade deixou-a sem vontade de voltar a tentar outra vez. Ela recusou-se a ir para a cama com os dois namorados seguintes, não queria passar por aquela experiência novamente. Ela tinha visto o Ezra em acção, ele parecia saber o que fazer… era o bastante para lhe dar alguma segurança que ficaria bem. _A Jackie gostava…_

Uma fila de carros estava parada mais à frente a neve era mais abundante agora. "Achas que vamos ficar aqui presos?" Ela perguntou.

"Espero que não, está muito frio para passarmos a noite aqui." Ele diz.

No rádio a música parou para relatar o estado do tempo e trânsito. Eles estavam de mãos e pés atados, as estradas foram cortadas e o nevão ia piorar. "Temos de encontrar um lugar onde ficar, vamos voltar para trás." O Ezra disse fazendo inversão de marcha. Desviaram para uma cidade próxima e encontraram uma pensão pelo GPS, era o melhor que iriam encontrar. Eles entraram, pagaram em adiantado e instalaram-se no quarto humilde e com cheiro a mofo. A Aria aproximou-se da janela e espreitou para fora, o tempo estava péssimo.

"Hey!" O Ezra disse depois de a abraçar por trás e beijar-lhe o ombro.

"Hey!" Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro e trocaram um beijo breve.

"Não tenho rede, o tempo está péssimo e não temos nada para fazer." Ele murmura ainda beijando o meu ombro.

O próprio quarto era um pouco frio, ela virou-se para o encarar. Aquele lugar desconhecido é adequado para a primeira vez deles? Ela pensou. Era uma forma de aquecer e de finalmente avançar para além da linha que tanto persistiam manter, mas antes de avançar ela manteve-se quieta. Ela podia ficar grávida, ela não tomava anticoncepcional e duvidava que ele tivesse um preservativo com ele.

"Podemos nos deitar e descansar, quero estar perto de ti."

"Eu também." Ele murmurou.

Eles trocaram para pijama e deitaram-se. A cama era mais confortável do que imaginaram e nos braços um do outro perderam-se nos seus próprios pensamento.

Ele tentou-se controlar sempre que estava com ela. Nada parecia tão certo e ela é a mulher mais fofa com quem ele já esteve. Ela era baixinha e morena… ele tinha um fraquinho por morenas, mas baixinhas era a primeira vez. Ele adorou! Era fácil pegar nela, abraçá-la e envolvê-la na segurança dos seus braços. Ele sabia o que ela gostava, ele era um eterno romântico, mas ela não era tanto assim no seu dia-a-dia. Ela é mais séria. Ela gosta mais de receber do que dar, mas quando se envolvem no momento certo ela é ainda mais romântica e carinhosa do que ele.

"Ezra?" Ela sussurra.

"Hmm!"

"Estás acordado?" Ela pergunta baixinho.

"Sim." Ele olha para ela.

"Eu acho que vou adormecer." Os olhos dela estavam pesados. "Mas não posso, quero dizer-te uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Eu amo-te, muito mesmo."

"Eu também Aria, não consigo quantificar." Quando ele olhou para ela já estava adormecida e parecia ainda mais bonita do que antes.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	29. Chapter 29

_"Ahhh simm!" Ela geme mantendo um movimento frenético e ritmado. O meu pénis ia aparecendo e desaparecendo enquanto ela o fazia. Ela fez o movimento cada vez mais rápido, ela é dominante._

 _"Isso!" Eu gemi, o meu corpo foi ficando mais tenso e em êxtase. "Não pares!"_

 _Ela foi gemendo mais alto, o seu peito acompanhava o seu movimento, era lindo. O corpo dela brilhava com uma fina camada de suor e parecia ainda ter muito para dar. Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso tão perverso que me excitou ainda mais. Parei o movimento dela e trocamos de posição, ela estava agora de quatro. Eu deslizei com facilidade o meu membro generoso dentro dela. Mais gemidos vieram dela, puxei-lhe pelo cabelo gentilmente. Ela gemeu mais e mais. Os meus gemidos juntaram-se aos dela. Eu estava perto do meu ponto de rotura. Ela movimentou-se contra mim, melhorando a minha entrada nela._

 _O meu gemido foi mais alto quando finalmente vim dentro dela e me senti desmoronar._

Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar outros curiosos olhos verdes. Ela tinha a mão sobre o seu peito. "Estavas a sonhar, de certeza que foi intenso." Ela diz ainda olhando para ele. O coração dele batia frenético.

Ele sentia-se molhado… sabia que era uma vergonha… mas ele tinha tido uma sonho molhado com a Aria. Ele estava ainda a pensar como ia explicar-lhe isso. "Foi…" Ele disse rouco.

"Estavas a gemer e um pouco agitado, eu acordei. Queres falar sobre isso? Era um pesadelo?" Ela explica e pergunta verdadeiramente interessada em ajudá-lo.

"Não, não foi um pesadelo." Ele levanta-se para se sentar. "Foi outro tipo de sonho."

Ela estava curiosa para saber que sonho era esse tão agitado. "Estavas numa montanha-russa?" Ela pergunta.

"Não…" Ele tentasse acalmar. Tinha de ser frontal, não havia uma boa forma de explicar. "Foi um sonho erótico." Ele disse.

O rosto dela ficou rosado. "Ai sim?" Ela não sabia bem o que dizer, não lhe queria perguntar, ele parecia desconfortável e nem olhou para ela duas vezes. "Comigo?" Ela deixou escapar a pergunta.

Ele concordou sem dizer nada.

Ela não queria aquele ambiente pesado, ela queria voltar à intimidade e calor dos seus braços. A neve ainda caía lá fora e eles podiam aproveitar esse tempo para estarem próximos. "Não tem mal Ezra, não controlamos os sonhos. É perfeitamente normal."

"Não devia contigo aqui. Desculpa, eu fiz tudo ficar desconfortável. Tenho de me trocar." Ele diz saindo da cama. Resgata umas calças de pijama e boxers limpos da mala de viagem e vai até a casa de banho para se limpar e trocar. Volta depois para o quarto, a Aria ainda estava deitada e não tinha intenção de sair tão cedo. Ele deslizou silenciosamente para junto dela. A sua namorada!

Ela abraçou-o, envolvendo-o com o calor do seu corpo. "Não tens de pedir desculpa Ezra, está tudo bem." Ele não estava tão certo… ele ainda pensava no que ela podia pensar dele. Ele tinha medo de que ela pensasse que ele só a queria para sexo. "Ok Ezra?"

"Sim, mas eu não penso em sexo quando estou contigo."

"Não?" Ela estava confusa com as suas informações mistas. No fundo até decepcionada por ele não a ver como uma mulher desejável para sexo.

"Quer dizer, não penso só nisso." Ele corrige vendo uma ligeira incerteza nela. "Penso sempre em como és delicada, inteligente e bonita. Tens uma personalidade forte, mas muitas vezes escondida. É óbvio que te desejo, mas é muito mais do que isso." Ele diz. Ela gostou da resposta dele, da forma como ele expôs o seu agrado. "Eu apaixonei-me mesmo por ti Aria Fitz."

"Eu também me apaixonei por alguém..." Ela diz com um sorriso. Beijou-o delicadamente, ele beijou-a novamente depois. Não a podia deixar escapar tão facilmente. "És como uma droga, quero sempre mais." Ela diz interrompendo temporariamente o beijo. Ela queria saber o seu sonho, se era tão excitante como pareceu. Talvez com o tempo ele lhe conte.

* * *

A Aria e o Ezra voltaram naquela tarde a Nova Iorque, a neve parou, as estradas foram limpas e eles finalmente chegaram ao apartamento. Assim que chegaram, o Ezra ligou o ar condicionado para aquecer mais a casa. Ambos tomaram um duche, vestiram algo quente e bebericaram café enquanto se aconchegavam no sofá de couro preto.

A Aria trocava ocasionalmente mensagens com o Mike, afinal ele era o seu verdadeiro irmão e ela queria conhecê-lo melhor. Ela sorriu quando viu o boneco de neve que o irmão tinha feito à porta de casa.

"O que é?" O Ezra espreitou.

"O Mike fez um boneco de neve."

O Ezra não gostava assim tanto de dividir a atenção da Aria com ele. Ele compreendeu, mas ainda assim não gostou…

"O que se passa?" A Aria pergunta.

"Nada, porquê?"

"Fizeste a pergunta, não comentaste e voltaste a olhar para a televisão. Eu sei que pensaste alguma coisa, tu dizes sempre alguma coisa."

"Ele está a adaptar-se bem?" Ele pergunta.

"O Mike?"

"A conversa era sobre ele." Ele olhou para ela como se fosse óbvio.

A Aria que já estava a sentir uma ligeira tensão na sua forma de falar tentou medir as palavras. "Eu acho que ele está a conseguir, pelo menos ele parece-me feliz."

"Isso é bom. Muito bom."

Ela não percebeu se aquilo era sincero ou irónico.

"Tu não foste muito com a cara do Mike." Ela comentou.

"Porque dizes isso?" Ele olhou para ela. "Eu nunca disse isso."

"Tu não estavas muito com ele e desaparecias às vezes." Ela diz de forma clara.

"Eu não tenho nada contra ele, foi apenas muita coisa para pensar. Eu gosto de pensar com calma." Ele diz.

"Sim eu sei, mas às vezes parece que tens ciúmes dele." A Aria solta as suas suspeitas.

"Ciúmes dele?" O Ezra ri.

"Sim…"

Ele negou e voltou a dar atenção à televisão.

Ela levantou-se e foi para o quarto dela. Não foi uma discussão, mas aparecia que se podia transformar numa com uma simples troca de palavras inofensivas. Na cabeça da Aria era claro, ele não gostava assim tanto do Mike porque tinha medo de que ele tome o seu lugar e tem alguns ciúmes por ver a aproximação entre a família com o recém-membro. Não tinha mal nenhum em admitir isso, era um sentimento perfeitamente normal... o Ezra estava a sentir-se substituído. Nada disso era assim para a Aria, ela ainda amava mais o Ezra a cada dia… não tinha mudado nada, há excepção de poderem ter uma verdadeira relação o que era um grande jackpot.

 ** _Aria para o Mike_** _: Tenho algo para te dizer, mas não podes dizer a ninguém._

 ** _Mike:_** _Sim diz, não vou dizer a ninguém._

 ** _Aria:_** _Eu apaixonei-me pelo Ezra._

 ** _Mike:_** _Isso é a sério ou alguma partida?_

 ** _Aria:_** _Prometo que é a sério._

A Aria tinha a intenção de contar ao irmão, mas não queria ser directa e dizer que já eram um casal.

 ** _Mike:_** _WOW! Isso já vem de quando vocês "eram irmãos"? Ele sabe?_

 ** _Aria:_** _Sim eu já me sinto atraída por ele há um tempo, mas não sei se ele sabe._

 ** _Mike:_** _É melhor seres honesta. Os homens não são muito bons com isso, acho que lhe devias contar._

 ** _Aria:_** _Eu acho que ele também gosta de mim, mas não tenho a certeza. Eu acho que ele está com ciúmes por eu falar contigo._

 ** _Mike:_** _Ele disse mesmo?_

 ** _Aria:_** _Não… mas ele estava meio chateado. Eu fugi para o meu quarto._

 ** _Mike:_** _Por favor diz-lhe… não quero ter a minha cabeça a prémio… acho que já ocupei muito território dele… ele não gostou._

 ** _Aria:_** _Eu acho que ele se está a acostumar, foi tudo muito de repente. Tudo o que ele tinha desmoronou…_

Eu leve toque na porta e esta abriu, o Ezra espiou. "Posso?"

"Sim." Ela deixou o telemóvel de lado.

"Porque saíste? Estás bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu só queira estar um pouco sozinha."

Ele sentou-se na cama junto dela. "Não queria ser rude contigo sobre o Mike… eu tenho de admitir que fiquei um pouco abalado por ele ter transformado a minha vida completamente."

"No meio disso estás a admitir que tens ciúmes?"

Ele concordou. "Eu não gosto muito da vossa proximidade… eu sei que não tenho de ter medo disso, mas…"

"Ezra, não tens! É de ti que eu gosto… ele é só meu meio-irmão."

"Eu também era…"

Ela tocou o rosto dele.

"Ezra… não era nenhum dos meus fetiches… entre nós simplesmente aconteceu…"

"Obrigado!" Ele sorriu. "Isso deixa-me mais calmo."

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pela leitura!** **Espero que estejam a gostar.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	30. Chapter 30

**2 semanas mais tarde**

Tão determinada como sempre costuma ser, a Aria, deixa o conforto do apartamento para procurar alguém muito particular. Ela já tinha feito os seus exames e agora que estava frio passava o dia em casa abrigada e a acompanhar as suas séries favoritas, mas hoje ela acordou determinada em fazer algo diferente.

Ela olhou para o mapa no ecrã do seu _smartphone_ , seguiu o caminho traçado até encontrar o que tanto procurava. Para lá de um portão branco e dourado estava uma vasta mansão, a mesma que ela viu na internet e a mesma que o Mike lhe tinha falado. Na frente dela erguia-se uma linda casa de três andares de estilo clássico e antigo, o jardim estava coberto de neve então não podia tirar grandes conclusões. Aquela era a Mansão Fitzgerald, ela identificou o _F_ de ferro forjado no topo do portão. Era uma boa confirmação para ela.

Ela tocou na campainha dourada e espetou que alguém falasse com ela pelo intercomunicador. "O que deseja?" Ela ouviu uma voz jovem e de mulher.

"Eu gostaria de falar com a Sr.ª Dianne Fitzgerald." Ela disse tentando ser o mais confiante possível.

"Quem é? E qual o assunto?"

"Aria Fitz, eu queria falar sobre o filho dela."

A linha ficou muda, ela não sabia se aquilo era bom ou mau. Esperou pelo menos 5 minutos ao frio até ter novas notícias. "Entre por favor."

O portão alto abriu e ela passou seguindo o caminho. A porta da entrada abriu assim que ela pisou no tapete da entrada. Ela entrou e deixou-se envolver pelo ambiente mais quente. "Casaco?" A mesma mulher de voz jovem perguntou.

A Aria entregou-lhe o casaco que ela colocou no cabide. "Siga-me!"

A Aria apenas concordou, tentou manter-se firme, mas a magnitude da casa intimidou-a.

"Uma visita com este tempo? O que posso fazer por ti querida? O que o Wesley fez desta vez?" Uma mulher que parecia ser feita de Channel perguntou-lhe.

"Wesley?" Ela ficou confusa.

"A Glória disse-me que queria falar sobre o meu filho."

A Aria estava surpresa, o Mike não lhe falou de nenhum Wesley, "Sim… bem… o seu outro filho."

O rosto dela ficou sério. "Eu não tenho mais nenhum filho."

"Tenho a certeza que já falou com um rapaz antes, Michael Fitzgerald ou Mike."

"Estou a ver." Ela diz sentando-se, parecia exausta de repente.

"O Mike é meu meio-irmão."

"O que tenho a ver com isso?" Ela pergunta com desconfiança.

"Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, eu só quero resolver as coisas." Ela disse encarando os olhos azuis frios da mulher idênticos aos que ela tão bem conhecia. "Ele viveu a vida inteira enganado por um erro."

"Deixa-me adivinhar… quer um teste? E constar para parte da herança?"

"Não… não é isso… eu só quero saber se é mesmo verdade. Você não tem curiosidade em saber do seu filho?"

"Eram tempos diferentes, eu não podia, nem posso… seria um escândalo."

"Um escândalo? Um homem adulto está a tentar superar o facto de ter vivido numa mentira a vida inteira e você está a pensar em escândalos?"

"Porque não veio ele?" Ela pergunta.

"Está no trabalho."

"O que ele faz?"

"É professor." Ela olhou para mim com desgosto, não parecia gostar dessa ocupação. "Ele não sabe que eu vim aqui. Ele não anda bem por causa disto, ele não voltou a ser a mesma pessoa depois de saber. Eu só o quero ajudar."

"Que nobre… agora acho que está na hora de ires." Ela diz.

"Mas…" A mulher não disse nada. Ela pegou no telemóvel e mostrou-lhe uma fotografia dele. "Vocês têm os mesmo olhos."

Os olhos dela pararam no ecrã. "Ele parece muito com o pai…" A Aria sentiu alguma emoção nas palavras dela.

"Vai falar com ele?"

Ela olhou para ela com um olhar ainda mais frio. "Ele que venha amanhã."

"Muito obrigado!"

"Agora vai."

* * *

"Hey amor." O Ezra saúda assim que entra no apartamento e vê a Aria no sofá. "Não sabes a inveja que tenho de te ver aí."

"Hey querido, então vem!" Ela diz com um sorriso. "Muito cansado do trabalho?"

Ele tira as botas e o casaco. "Estava um gelo na escola, o ar condicionado avariou ao final da tarde… foi um inferno…"

"Que horror…"

"Vou-me trocar." Ele diz com outro entusiasmo.

"Ok!"

Ele desapareceu para o quarto. O quarto que agora era dos dois, visto que eles tinham oficializado a relação entre eles.

Ele voltou depois com uma roupa confortável, bebeu uma chávena de chocolate quente e sentou-se junto a ela. Trocaram um beijo de boas-vindas e encostaram-se juntos.

"O que vai ser o jantar?" O Ezra perguntou, já pronto para se oferecer caso fosse necessário.

"Temos os restos do almoço de ontem."

"Parece-me bem." Disse ele.

"Ezra, precisamos falar."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela. "O que se passa?"

"Não te chateies muito ok? Eu fiz uma coisinha hoje."

"O quê?" Ele ainda estava confuso. Ela estava nervosa. "Podes me contar o que for, eu não me vou chatear contigo… acho eu…" Ele tentou diminuir a tensão, mas tudo ficou igual.

"Eu perguntei ao Mike a morada a tua mãe." Ele ficou calado. "E eu fui lá."

Ele suspirou. "Eu pedi-te para não tocares nesse assunto… não tinhas de lá ir por mim Aria." Ele disse aquilo com o seu mesmo discurso politicamente correto de professor. Ele estava um pouco chateado, mas não era algo assim tão grave. Ele apenas queria tempo para clarificar as suas ideias e tomar coragem para enfrentar a realidade de conhecer os verdadeiros pais.

"Há mais…" Ele olhou para ela à espera de uma continuação. "Ela pediu para a ires ver amanhã."

"Amanhã?" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Aquilo seria um salto de fé.

"Eu sei como isto te tem afectado, eu quero-te ver bem Ezra, se não estás bem eu não estou bem e eu senti que o tinha de fazer. Desculpa… eu pensei que era melhor assim."

Ele interrompeu-a com um beijo. Ela ficou atordoada a olhar para ele. "Não estás chateado?"

"Estou um pouco… acho que devia ser eu a decidir e a tomar controlo da situação, mas acho que estava a ser maricas… eu só não queria enfrentar os factos… acho que por mim estava bem sem a conhecer. Eu não preciso dela, a minha vida está feita." Ele concluiu.

Ela concordou. "Bem, eu apenas queria uma oportunidade para ti. Eu sei como te afectou. E mais uma coisa, acho que tens um irmão… o nome dele é Wesley." Ela solta.

"E como é ele?" O Ezra ficou curioso e até entusiasmado em saber que provavelmente tem um irmão.

"Não o vi, mas a tua mãe tem uns olhos muito parecidos com os teus. Ela disse que pareces com o teu pai."

"Apenas a viste a ela?"

"Sim e uma empregada. Não estás mesmo chateado?" Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente.

"Não, mas vais ter de me compensar."

"Como?" Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Uma massagem antes de dormir pode ser?"

Ela concordou.

* * *

 **Caros leitores, mais uma vez tenho de vos dizer o quanto estou feliz por escrever, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto que estou cada vez mais afastada deste gosto. A meu ver os capítulos podem ter começado a perder alguma qualidade, não era isso que eu queria e peço desculpa. Tenho também de vos avisar que esta estória (aprendi que também se pode escrever assim) está a cavalgar a passos largos para o seu final, mas sem grandes ondas já que tenho pensado na próxima que já tem alguns capítulos escritos.**

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	31. Chapter 31

A Aria e o Ezra entraram na mansão de mão dada. Ambos um pouco ansiosos. A Aria por ver o desenrolar da vida do Ezra e o Ezra por finalmente conhecer a sua verdadeira família.

Ambos se olharam em silêncio e avançaram para a mesma sala que a Aria tinha visto no dia anterior. A mulher de elegância singular já estava de pé à espera de conhecer quem tanto ela esperava. Reparou nas mãos de ambos unidas e dedos enlaçados, mas não verbalizou nada. Marcou apenas o seu olhar atento no Ezra que avançou até perto da mulher e esticou a mão contrária para saudar a mulher mais velha.

"Como está?" O Ezra pergunta educado.

De tudo o que ele podia dizer foi o mais estranho de ouvir. Pelo menos na cabeça da Aria havia pelo menos meia dúzia de perguntas melhor do que aquela.

"Estou bem." A mulher respondeu um pouco fria pela formalidade. "E tu Ezra?" Ela perguntou directamente.

"Bem, dadas as circunstâncias." Diz o Ezra com honestidade.

"Bem." Ela apontou para o sofá onde queria que se sentassem. "Não existe necessidade para nervosismos. Aqui ninguém vai fazer mal a ninguém." Diz a mulher sentando-se também. A mulher levou uma das chávenas de chá da mesa e olhou para eles. Principalmente para o Ezra. "Tu és exactamente como o teu pai."

"Quem é o meu pai?"

"Ele faleceu, quando o Wesley ainda tinha 5 anos." Ela apontou para um retrato do outro lado da parede. A Aria ficou chocada por não o ter visto antes.

"O Wesley é meu irmão?"

"Se és meu filho, ele é teu irmão." Diz a mulher. "Ele não está por aqui. Foi de viagem e volta na próxima semana." Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Porque me abandonou?" O Ezra não foi capaz de conter a pergunta.

"Eu era muito jovem, tinha 20 anos quando conheci o teu pai. Eu estava na faculdade, fiquei grávida poucos meses depois de me envolver com o Davis, ele era 5 anos mais velho ainda mal trabalhava."

"Foi essa a razão? Mas e agora? Porque não me procurou depois?"

"Os Fitzgerald sempre foram muito rígidos, eu não podia manter um bebé na faculdade e não podia pedir ajuda a ninguém senão nunca olhariam novamente na minha cara. Tive de esconder toda a gravidez e deixar-te para trás por mais que me custasse. Eu não tinha forma de te criar, na minha cabeça alguém iria querer e fazer melhor do que eu. Mais tarde percebi como a família funciona, os valores, os costumes e razões. Nunca aceitaram bem o Davis, ele nunca teve grandes posses, mas ele amava-me. Mantiveram-me fora de foco nessa altura, pouparam-nos dos mídias, mas um filho dado para a adopção iria manchar totalmente a família… agora sou eu que faço a gestão de tudo e tenho os olhos das pessoas em mim. Não te procurei por essa razão e porque és um adulto, não ias precisar mais de mim."

"Não era o facto de precisar, era apenas para saber a verdade. Eu passei a vida a pensar que tinha um pai em Rosewood. Pensava que tinha uma meia-irmã e uma mãe algures. Era tudo mentira… eu tomei o lugar de outra pessoa por engano. Se não fosse assim tinha vivido numa casa de acolhimento à espera de um lar que nunca chegou para ele. Se você acha que venho aqui para tentar manchar o nome da sua família ou outra coisa qualquer pode ficar descansada." O Ezra disse perfeitamente ciente de que tinha deixado claro que não queria absolutamente nada da mulher.

"Para começar precisamos de uma confirmação. Depois falamos do resto." Diz a mulher formalmente amarga.

"Claro, quando quiser." Diz ele.

"Perfeito, eu tenho uma reunião agora. Deixe o contacto com a Glória, eu telefonarei depois."

"Certo, obrigado." Todos se levantaram.

A mulher olhou para o Ezra mais uma vez. "Fiquei feliz por te conhecer." Ela saiu depois apressadamente.

Eles saíram depois de deixar o contacto. A Aria sentiu-se capaz e falar novamente. "Não foi assim tão mau, pois não?"

"Podia ter sido pior." Diz o Ezra abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

Ele entrou e ligou o carro. "Eu acho que ela nunca me vai aceitar na vida dela, mesmo com um teste positivo. Ela preocupa-se muito com a imagem dela, mesmo que eu não queira fazer parte dessa parte pública. Ela vai querer me mudar e eu não vou querer."

"Um passo de cada vez Ezra. Não tens de fazer nada que não queiras."

"Eu sei, mas isso assusta-me. Ter alguém que me quer controlar e que é mesmo meu familiar… eu não os conheço… é estranho."

"Podes sempre ter uma surpresa." Diz a Aria.

"Obrigada por estares lá comigo, eu precisava do teu apoio senão nem passava do portão."

Ela sorri para ele e inclina-se para o beijar. "Sabes que vou estar sempre aqui para ti."

* * *

Uma semana mais tarde o Ezra foi até à mansão sem a companhia da Aria, ele tinha recebido o telefonema da mulher que possivelmente era a sua mãe biológica. Ele ia saber a verdade, a confirmação de que era o primogénito Fitzgerald. Ele não pensou como isso poderia mudar a sua vida, em como ele ficou milionário da noite para o dia, ele não queria esse dinheiro que considerava impróprio já que nunca tinha feito parte da família até então.

"Dianne." Ele cumprimentou a mulher com um beijo no rosto por educação e cortesia.

"Ezra, conhece o Wesley." Ela apresentou-o a um jovem rapaz.

A sua aparência era imaculada, parecia um menino perfeito e mimado. Talvez um pouco mais novo que a Aria. Wesley esboçou um sorriso com um canto da boca. "Vamos saber o resultado mãe?"

A mulher concordou abrindo o envelope lacrado da clínica de análises que ela mesmo escolheu. Os olhos dela correram rapidamente o papel e olharam para o Ezra quase imediatamente. "Positivo." Ela diz. Ela entregou o papel ao Ezra e saiu para um telefonema depois disso.

"Somos mesmo irmãos." O Wesley sorri com as mãos nos bolsos. "Nunca pensei, a mãe já me tinha falado da história, mas nunca se conta a ninguém, é segredo. Mantemos isso dos jornalistas, eles gostam de inventar histórias malucas… imagina o que fariam com isto."

"Eu não pretendo entrar no mundo da ribalta. Eu prefiro ficar reservado."

"Não seria de outra forma." Diz ele.

A Dianne volta. "Falei com o meu advogado, existe alguma burocracia que deve ser tratada."

O Ezra concordou.

"A Aria? Não quis vir hoje?"

"Não lhe disse que vinha." O Ezra responde.

"Diz-me uma coisinha. Vocês? Namoram?"

"Sim, porquê?"

"Mas ela não era tua meia-irmã? Não era isso que pensavam?"

"Sim."

"Desde quando começaram?"

"Pouco depois do Natal, quando descobrimos a história e falamos dos nossos sentimentos."

"Eu temo que os sentimentos da Aria não sejam assim tão puros."

O Ezra ficou um pouco chocado com a afirmação dela. "O que quer dizer?"

"Bem… foi ela que começou a aproximação. Ela queria claramente fazer parte disto, talvez por segundas intenções."

"Você está a insinuar que a Aria fez isto por dinheiro?" Ele perguntou claramente chateado.

"Eu não disse que era… eu apenas levantei a hipótese."

"Fique sabendo que a hipótese não tem fundamento, a Aria é a pessoa mais verdadeira e honesta que conheço. A nossa conexão sempre foi especial e respeitosa. Nós demos este passo juntos recentemente e ela apenas me quis ajudar. Eu estava em baixo estes tempos. Eu sugiro que deixe a Aria fora deste assunto, ela não tem absolutamente nenhum interesse no seu dinheiro." O Ezra diz um pouco mais exaltado.

"Ora, não nos vamos exaltar Ezra. Eu apenas queria ter a certeza, eu não vos conheço."

"Tem razão, não nos conhece e não nos pode julgar assim." Diz ele. "Acho que é melhor voltar outro dia para tratar desses assuntos burocráticos com mais calma."

"Claro." Diz ela um pouco azeda.

"Wesley." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso médio e apertou-lhe a mão antes de sair.

Ele não podia acreditar que a sua mãe biológica começou por tentar questionar a sua relação com uma pessoa tão pura com a Aria. "Ezra, espera!" O Ezra olhou para trás. Já ia a meio do caminho para o carro, mas parou ao ver o Wesley.

O Wesley finalmente alcançou-o. "Desculpa a atitude da mãe. Ela é sempre assim, pensa que pode controlar todos. Podes chamar-me Wes, eu gostava de te conhecer melhor. Qualquer coisa para passar 10 minutos fora desta casa." Ele diz.

"Claro Wes. Não foi uma boa forma de começar, a nossa mãe é desconfiada já percebi."

O Wes olhou para a mansão. "Posso ficar com o teu contacto? Prefiro falar longe daqui."

"Claro."

* * *

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	32. Chapter 32

A Aria estava a preparar um pequeno lanche para ela e a fazer pipocas para aproveitar o filme que estava também a passar na TV. O Ezra ainda não tinha dito nada, ele avisou-a que chegaria um pouco mais tarde nesse dia.

A campainha tocou e ela silenciosamente foi até à porta espreitando pelo olho-mágico. Era um jovem, não parecia ser um vendedor, talvez fosse um vizinho. Ela destrancou e abriu a porta. "Olá." Ela disse esperando a introdução do visitante.

Ele ficou a olhar para ela por alguns segundos antes de dizer olá para ela. "Desculpa, deves ser a namorada do Ezra." Ele diz.

"Quem és tu?" Ela perguntou defensiva.

"Eu sou o Wesley, o irmão do Ezra."

Essas palavras imediatamente despertaram o interesse dela. "Entra!" Ela deu-lhe passagem. Só então ela percebeu como estava pouco preparada para visitas. A sala estava um pouco desarrumada, a cozinha que se via claramente a meio de algo já que havia muita coisa fora do lugar e ela própria que ainda não tinha saído do seu pijama fofo repleto de ursinhos e corações. "Não estava à espera de ninguém, o Ezra nem me disse que virias."

"Eu não avisei o Ezra, mas eu quero falar com ele."

Ela olhou para o relógio. "Ele deve demorar mais 30 minutos a 1 hora. Podes ficar se tiveres tempo."

"Sim claro, sempre posso conhecer a namorada do meu irmão." Ele diz.

"Podes te sentar no sofá, eu estava a ver um filme e ia fazer pipocas."

"Parece perfeito." Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso de galã que a Aria reconheceu, mas ignorou.

Ela voltou a entrar na cozinha para fazer as suas pipocas. "Tu já estás na faculdade, não é?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, estou a tira literatura. E tu?" Diz ela.

"Eu comecei o secundário, mas é muito aborrecido."

"Tens de encontrar algo que gostes para fazer no tempo livre."

"Sou capitão da equipa de rugby, isso leva-me muito tempo, é uma paixão."

Claro que era… na cabeça dela só via o rapaz na frente dele, um perfeito galã provavelmente namorada da capitã da equipa de claque. Ele era bonito, mas de conteúdo parecia muito fraco, ela teve de se controlar para não fazer mais suposições mentais. Ela sempre aprendeu a não julgar um livro pela capa, para não falar que era o irmão do Ezra, logo, tinha de se dar minimamente com ele. As pipocas estavam feitas e ela juntou-se a ele no sofá, ela de um lado do sofá e ele do outro, mas pela proximidade ela ainda sentia a presença dele ao seu lado. Ele tinha colocando o braço por cima no encosto do sofá.

"O que pensas seguir na faculdade?" A Aria perguntou seguindo o tópico passado.

"Eu gostava de entrar numa faculdade de desporto, mas duvido que a minha mãe aprove. Ela tem outros planos para mim, ser advogado provavelmente."

"A tua mãe vai escolher por ti?"

"Ela gosta de controlar tudo."

"Isso não me parece muito certo. Já falaste com ela?"

"Eu não tenho grandes conversas com ela é complicado." Ele diz olhando para a TV.

Ela percebeu que ele não queria falar então não continuou. Olhou também para a televisão e aproveitou as suas pipocas doces.

Como em todos os filmes na sua fase romântica ela encolheu-se emocionada. Num ligeiro momento de fragilidade ela cedeu ainda mais no sofá, sentiu o braço dele à volta nos ombros dela e olhou para ele. "O que…?" Ela não teve tempo para perguntar pois ele beijou-a nesse momento. Ela empurrou-o. "O que se passa contigo? És maluco?" Ela levantou-se do sofá. Ele levantou-se também, mesmo sendo mais novo era maior do que ela.

"Desculpa, deixei-me levar."

"Levar pelo quê? Eu namoro com o teu irmão… o que te passou pela cabeça?" Ela estava indignada e chateada. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer com ela. Como se fosse sinal do divino a porta do apartamento abriu para revelar um Ezra confuso ao ver o irmão no meio da sala.

"Wes?"

"Hey!" O Wes diz e olha para a Aria depois implorando pelo silêncio.

A Aria estava indecisa, devia contar ao Ezra o que se passou e arruinar a escassa relação que ele tem com o irmão ou esconder aquilo dele. Ela preferiu ficar calada, podia contar noutra altura.

* * *

No dia seguinte um Wesley ansioso voltou ao apartamento. Desta vez a Aria estava preparada, ele tinha dito que viria precisamente na hora do Ezra chegar, mas antecipou-se.

"Chegaste cedo o Ezra ainda não está." A Aria diz deixando-o passar.

"Eu queria falar contigo antes, sobre ontem." Ele diz entrado, ela fecha a porta e pára. "Tu não lhe contaste, pois não?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Não lhe contei, mas não foi por ti."

"Óptimo, ele não precisa saber. Foi um deslize, não queria fazer aquilo."

Ela duvidou das palavras dele, o olhar de jogador dele não o deixava mentir. Quase que o podia imaginar a dizer aos amigos que "quase comeu" a namorada do irmão… mesmo sendo mentira…

"Wesley, eu não sei se vou manter isto dele… eu apenas não disse porque sei como isto é importante para ele. Não quero estragar tudo."

"Finge que não aconteceu." Ele diz.

Mesmo assim ela não estava tão certa, ela planeava contar ao Ezra… ela não sabia quando. Ela não ia suportar manter um segredo dele, ela sentia-se uma traidora ao fazê-lo… mesmo não sendo responsável da situação.

O Ezra entra antes que ela pudesse responder e ela desapareceu para o seu quarto.

* * *

Pouco depois de jantar o Wesley saiu. Agora o Ezra estava a lavar a loiça e a Aria a tomar um duche. Ela estava tensa então aquilo foi a maneira perfeita para relaxar. Foi até ao seu quarto e vestiu um pijama antes de voltar à casa de banho para secar o cabelo. O Ezra espreitou para dentro da casa de banho nessa altura. Ela desligou a máquina nesse momento e olhou para ele.

"Estavas muito calada." Ele entra, abraça-a gentilmente e beija a bochecha dela.

"É impressão tua." Ela diz.

Ele negou, uma coisa que ele sabia era que a Aria falava por tudo e por nada. Os momentos de silêncio eram raros e preciosos, normalmente momentos entre eles que estavam cheios de acção. "É o Wes, não é? Ficas insegura com ele aqui?"

Ela suspira e fica calma. Ela devia contar, aquele era o momento perfeito para o fazer. "Ezra… eu tenho de te contar uma coisa."

Ele olhou-a de forma estranha. "Grávida não estás então não pode ser grave." Ele brincou.

"Parvo." Ela bate-lhe no braço. "Eu estou a falar a sério…"

"Desculpa… o que se passa afinal?"

"Ontem o Wesley esteve aqui um tempo antes de chegares, estávamos a ver um filme e do nada ele… beijou-me."

"Ele o quê?" Ele olhou para ela com um sentimento invulgar e pesado.

"Ele beijou-me e eu empurrei-o. Era isso que estávamos a discutir quando chegaste ontem." Ela diz ligeiramente nervosa. Ela sabia que não tinha nada a temer, mas a falta de expressão e reacção dele estava a deixá-la louca. Ele devia gritar… barafustar, mas em vez disso apenas olhou para ela. "Diz alguma coisa Ezra."

"Quando eu colocar as mãos nele…"

"Ezra, eu não te disse logo porque não quero estragar a tua nova relação com a tua família."

"Tu não percebes Aria? Eu não preciso de pessoas falsas na minha vida, eu dei uma oportunidade e ele fez a escolha dele. Tu não tens culpa, ele fez isso deliberadamente… provavelmente foi a nossa querida mãe. Eu não te contei, mas ela falou de ti e de como a nossa relação era estranha e retorcida. Por termos sido meios-irmãos e de tu quereres dinheiro."

"O quê?"

"É isso mesmo… talvez seja uma jogada. Talvez seja um esquema da Dianne para nos separar, mas eu tenho uma ideia e preciso da tua ajuda."

* * *

 **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Relembrando que a classificação M, acho que sabem o que isso quer dizer ;)**

A Aria voltou a receber o Wes no apartamento. Como anteriormente chegou mais cedo e a Aria já estava à espera disso. Isso dava-lhes tempo sozinhos e isso levaria ao plano que a Aria e o Ezra tinham concordado. A Aria ia "seduzir" o Wesley e deixar o Ezra os encontrar comprometidos. O seu estômago revirou-se ao pensar beijar outro homem que não o Ezra, sentiu-se um peão sujo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ter a certeza das intenções do Wesley. Saber o que ele realmente queria dela e se a Dianne estava envolvida ou se foi apenas um impulso do momento.

Ela tinha aquecido a casa o suficiente para vestir uma blusa reveladora e umas calças _push-up_ que se ajustavam perfeitamente às suas curvas. Ela sentiu o olhar dele sobre ela. "Eu estava a arrumar a sala, espero que não te importes."

"Claro que não." Ele sentou-se no sofá.

Ela estava a arrumar alguns arquivos escolares do Ezra, algo que a fazia baixar-se para revelar um pouco mais do decote. Ela olhou para ele percebendo o seu olhar. "Isto fica apenas entre nós." Ela disse.

Ele concordou e escanchou-se no sofá. "Vem aqui."

A Aria lambeu os lábios e arrumou mais um monte de folhas. Ela sentia-se mal por estar a fazer aquilo, ela odeia aquele tratamento rasca que ele lhe estava a dar… a afirmação crua de desejo e ganância por de trás de um simples ' _vem aqui'_. "O que recebo em troca?" Ela aproximou-se do sofá.

"O que queres em troca?" Ele pergunta com um olhar de desafio e desejo.

Ela morde o lábio e apoia o joelho no sofá. "Tudo o que estiveres disposto a dar."

Ele inclina-se para ela ao mesmo tempo que a agarra e deixa no seu colo. "Mas eu quero-te só para mim." Ele diz. _Lá está!_ "Terminarias tudo com o Ezra?"

Eles estavam perto de se beijar. "É muito mais quente se tiver os dois." Ela diz, mas na cabeça dela apenas lhe queria apertar o órgão genital até ele chorar como um bebé.

"Isso não estava nos meus planos, mas eu posso-te fazer mudar de ideias."

 _Então ele já tinha um plano…_ que consiste em tirá-la da vida do Ezra e depois ser jogada fora como lixo pelo irmão mais novo. Ela saiu do colo dele quebrando o clima. "Não quero ter de escolher." Ela diz fazendo-se de difícil.

"Vá lá… eu posso-te dar muito mais do que ele."

"Muito mais o quê?" Ela pergunta.

"Dinheiro, viagens, roupas, presentes… e aposto que melhor sexo também."

Ela bufou sem se conseguir controlar. "Tu queres-me comprar… mas eu não sou uma qualquer, desculpa te desiludir. Eu não preciso de um _sugar daddy_."

"Todos têm um preço."

"Talvez no teu mundo… eu não."

Ele levantou-se. "Volto amanhã, de certeza que podes pensar nisso durante a noite."

* * *

"Ele disse isso?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Sim… ele tem muita lata, mas não sei se é plano da Dianne ou não." A Aria diz. "Felizmente não tive de o beijar… estava com nojo dele."

"Desculpa te ter colocado nessa posição, amanhã ficará tudo resolvido."

"O que vais fazer?" Ela pergunta curiosa e voltando-se para ele.

"Amanhã venho mais cedo, então quando ele chegar eu estou aqui."

A Aria sorri ao saber que não tem de estar sozinha com o Wesley.

"Vamos tirar algum tempo só para nós." Ele sussurra-lhe ao ouvido. "Sinto que não te estou a dar a atenção que mereces."

"É?" Ela provoca um pouco. "Vamos recuperar algum tempo perdido?" Ela pergunta.

"Podemos começar os treinos agora." Ele brinca com ela antes de a beijar intensamente. Ela sobe no colo dele livre das preocupações passadas e dos preconceitos familiares. Para ela apenas existia o Ezra e ela, o seu coração bateu com mais força, a humidade foi se formado entre as suas pernas. Ele sempre teve a capacidade de a excitar com apenas um piscar de olho. Um beijo aquecido e prolongado já a deixava louca, ela precisava de mais, já estava há demasiado tempo sem se tocar. Aquilo era de mais para ela, deu por si a balançar-se suavemente no seu colo. Procurando sentir a sua masculinidade. Ela não parou os seus movimentos enquanto se beijavam e se excitava cada vez mais com a pouca fricção que ela própria fazia.

"Aria… devíamos… ter… calma." Ele diz entre beijos.

Ela olhou para ele, podia ver o desejo no seu olhar. Ela também o desejava, mas ele sempre impedia os avanços preliminares. O mais perto que estiveram de uma noite de amor foi quando a Aria o levou ao limite depois da visita à galeria. Ele sempre impediu o resto… ele não gostou? "Do que tens medo Ezra? Eu quero, tu queres… porque não?" Ela foi sincera e suave, ela queria uma resposta.

"Eu não sei se tu estás pronta, não quero que seja precipitado." Ele diz.

"Não é Ezra. Eu estou pronta, eu amo-te tanto… eu quero e nada nos impede." Ela diz.

Com isso ele beijou-a com gentileza. Dessa vez a Aria sentiu-se diferente. As grandes mãos dele cobriam as suas costas quase na totalidade e ela sentiu-se segura assim. Ela sabia que ele sempre a deixaria segura e amada. Ele é esse tipo de homem altruísta, ele não se importava com ele próprio até ela estar bem.

Pegou-a ao colo e levou-a para o quarto onde a deixou sobre a cama que agora todas as noites partilham. Ele estava encantado por ela parecer tão perfeita num simples pijama e cabelo despenteado. O quarto estava quente então ele tomou a liberdade de se desfazer da sua própria camisola antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Com o calor do momento também a Aria foi tirando a roupa com a ajuda dele. Já despida à excepção das cuecas de renda bege foi a vez dela o ajudar a desfazer-se das suas calças e no processo ela retirou-lhe os boxers. "Alguém está ansiosa." Ele disse brincado com ela.

Ela corou com o comentário, reconhecendo a sua impaciência. Ele beijou-a, não a deixando pensar muito no assunto. Ele estava sobre ela. Ela podia sentir o membro dele já alegre no seu ventre enquanto ele a beijava com mais intensidade e delicadeza que era possível. Ele levou uma mão à entrada dela percebendo que ela estava pronta. Ele desviou as cuecas do seu caminho e brincou com as suas dobras escorregadias. Ela gemeu com o toque dele, ele beijou-a enquanto o fazia. Ele estava a senti-la cada vez mais molhada e ansiosa. Ela conteve um gritinho quando ele deslizou dois dedos dentro e fora dela. "Ezra… ohhh…" Ela arfou e fechou os olhos concentrando-se na sensação que ele lhe estava a transmitir.

Ele não queria que ela viesse tão rápido, não quando ainda nem estava dentro dela, ele próprio gemeu baixinho ao pensar no seu aperto puxando-o ainda mais para ela. Ele tinha de parar agora e dar-lhe todos os orgasmos que ela quisesse depois. Ela gemeu quando ele se retirou procurou a caixa de preservativos no fundo da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Enquanto ele colocava o preservativo ela tirava a única peça de roupa que ainda lhe restava e foi isso. Ele ficou sobre ela e entrou nela com cuidado, retirou-se e colocou-se novamente antes de balançar suavemente em movimentos curtos e lentos.

Ela gemeu baixinho ao senti-lo dentro dela. De todos os parceiros que ela teve, ele era o mais bem-dotado e pelo que percebeu ele ainda nem se tinha colocando na totalidade dentro dela. Ele foi com calma indo ainda mais profundamente dentro dela. Ele gemeu ao senti-la cada vez mais, indo mais longe, com suavidade até que ele entrava nela na sua totalidade e se deixou abraçar pelo seu calor húmido. Ambos gemiam agora e com estímulo extra que ele lhe deu no seu clitóris ela chegou ao seu orgasmo inclinando a anca ainda mais para ele procurando a libertação completa. Os gemidos foram mais altos ela ainda o contraia, ele continuou o movimento e em pouco tempo ela experimentou outro clímax. Ela deleitou-se com as sensações, o Ezra era claramente mais experiente e sabia o que estava a fazer com ela. Ela também o queria agradar queria a libertação dele. Queria experimentar um pouco dos seus movimentos mais intensos. _Os movimentos que ela tinha visto._ "Ezra…" Ela choramingou. "Mais… mais rápido." Ela sentiu-o acelerar, deslizando ainda com mais facilidade agora que estava extra lubrificada. Ele beijou o pescoço dela sussurrando palavras doces e pequenas provocações. Ela perguntou-se se ele também a podia insultar ser menos gentil, mas ela gostava assim.

Ela queria experimentar outras posições, mas ia passar para uma próxima vez. Estava a aproveitar muito aquele momento, ela não queria perder o rosto dele quando o clímax o atingisse.

Ele acelerou ainda mais por necessidade, ele estava perto, ele gemia baixinho com a sua respiração profunda e instável. Ela sentiu outro orgasmo se formar, ele devia estar igualmente perto. "Vem Ezra… eu estou perto… muito perto." Ela gemeu.

Ele acelerou mais levando ambos ao limite. Ele libertou um gemido rouco e alto que não sabia que estava a segurar, ela gritou o nome dele puxando-o para ela. Eles ficaram lá por alguns segundos recuperando, testa com testa. Ele beijou a ponta do seu nariz quando se libertou dela.

Ela foi a primeira a falar. "Foi muito melhor do que imaginei." Ela diz.

"É…" Ele concordou. "Eu sabia que ia ser incrível, fica difícil parar."

"Queres uma segunda rodada?" Ela brinca debruçando-se sobre o seu peito.

"Estás pronta?"

Ela concordou com um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

 **Preparados para terminar?** **Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	34. Chapter 34

A Aria acordou no dia seguinte com uma sensação de liberdade e felicidade, mas também um pouco dorida. O Ezra foi gentil, mas a segunda rodada tirou completamente a energia de ambos. Cansados caíram no sono pouco depois de se aninharem juntos ainda nus com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Ela levantou-se e olhou para a cama já fria. O corpo dele já tinha desaparecido há algumas horas. Mesmo assim ela sorriu ao pensar nele. Saiu sem a acordar. Ela pegou a folha em cima da mesa de cabeceira que não estava lá no dia anterior e percebeu que era uma nota dele. O seu sorriso quase iluminou o quarto. ' _Bom dia amor, deixei uma coisinha boa para ti na cozinha. Mal posso esperar para te ter nos meus braços outra vez. Com amor, Ezra'_

Ela não se apresou, apenas tomou um banho com calma. Vestiu uma roupa limpa e caminhou até à cozinha. Havia café, ovos e bacon meticulosamente colocados num prato sobre a mesa. Ela sorriu, levou o prato e a chávena ao micro-ondas e esperou. Ela não conseguiu parar de sorrir. A noite anterior trouxe o relacionamento deles a um novo patamar, eles agora tinham a verdadeira ligação. Ela sentia-se completamente segura do que eram e do que têm de assumir.

Imagens da noite anterior balançaram na sua mente e perguntou-se quando seria a próxima vez. Ela mordeu o lábio quando foi acordada pelo som do temporizador do micro-ondas.

* * *

"Olá amor." O Ezra chamou quando entrou no apartamento silencioso. A Aria apareceu depois vinda dos quartos com um sorriso. "Ora, ora, ora… o que temos aqui." Ele brincou oferecendo-lhe um abraço e um beijo apaixonado.

"Olá querido." Ela disse depois com um sorriso ainda maior.

"Como foi o dia?" Ele perguntou-lhe.

"Estive a escrever." Ela disse dirigindo-se para a cozinha e servindo um copo de água.

O Ezra não se espantou, ela sempre escreveu quando se sentia inspirada. Com certeza a noite passada foi uma boa forte de inspiração. Ele sentia-se igual, a sua concentração foi completamente perdida. Dava por si a pensar na Aria nua e maravilhosa debaixo de si. A sua respiração ficava um pouco irregular e a voz mais profunda. Ele precisava de um duche de água fria para se acalmar. Ele nunca foi assim, ele sempre teve controlo sobre si mesmo. Ele nunca pensou assim sobre qualquer outra "aventura" dele. Era a primeira vez que ele se tinha de parar… ele não podia passar a vida como um coelho na cama com a Aria.

"Como foi o teu dia?" Ela perguntou percebendo que ele ainda estava muito calado. "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo óptimo, mais do que bem. O dia passou rápido na verdade." Ele disse. Ele passou o dia em pensamentos, atribuindo apenas trabalhos de grupo. "Eu senti a tua falta."

"Eu também." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

O Ezra descongelou do lugar em que estava e percorreu a sala para se desfazer da mala e tudo o que carregava. Ele estava a pensar em algo para fazer, mas não se conseguia lembrar de nada.

"O jantar pode ser o macarrão que ontem fiz a mais do almoço?" A Aria perguntou.

"Sim." O Ezra sorriu-lhe.

Ele voltou para se aproximar dela. O clima entre eles estava diferente. Ambos emanavam desejo. A Aria emudeceu o lábio inferior. Isso foi o combustível que o levou a beijá-la com intensidade, ela respondeu tão rápido quanto ele. Toda a sua linguagem corporal lhe dizia que ela o queria. Foi assim que o Ezra a elevou sobre a bancada, nunca quebrando o beijo que estavam empenhados.

A Aria desapertou os primeiros botões da sua camisa, ela queria tocar na sua pele quente e macia. O Ezra gemeu ao seu toque e começou a beijar o seu pescoço, mostrando o seu apreço, ela gemeu baixinho dando-lhe livre acesso.

A campainha tocou parando os seus movimentos, ele beijou-a novamente e quebrou o contacto para abrir a porta.

"Deixa-me ir eu, fica aí e não apareças já." Ela diz.

Ele ficou no ângulo morto, ele podia ver a sala, mas quem entrava e ficava na sala não o veria imediatamente.

Ela abriu. "Wesley, que surpresa." Ela disse com desprezo no seu tom e deixou-o entrar.

A Aria fechou a porta. "Olá Aria." Ele sorriu presunçoso. "Pensaste na minha proposta?"

"Achas mesmo que eu ponderei? Eu não vou deixar o Ezra nunca… muito menos por ti." Ela diz.

"Não me provoques, se não…"

"Se não, o quê?" Ela interrompeu e olhou para ele com coragem e desafio. Ela estava segura, o Ezra estava apenas a dois passos dele.

Ele cresceu para ela, o olhar dele ficou ameaçador e ele deu um passou tão perto dela que ela própria tremeu.

O Ezra que viu a cena e que se sentiu ele próprio ameaçado por ver a Aria na situação, falou. "Sim Wesley, se não o quê?" Ele contraiu o maxilar, colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças formais e deu-lhe um olhar severo.

Os olhos do Wesley pareciam dois faróis, ele ficou nervoso, olhou para o Ezra e depois novamente para a Aria. "Sua cabra…" Ele empurrou a Aria para a parece, sentindo-se traído e com raiva.

O Ezra interveio no momento puxando o Wesley longe da Aria. O punho do Ezra bateu na cara no irmão e depois isso pegou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e colocou-o na rua.

"Espero que saibas o teu caminho, não te quero ver novamente perto dela e não és mais bem-vindo nesta casa."

A esta altura o Wesley já estava encolhido com a mão na zona onde foi atingido pelo Ezra. O Ezra fechou a porta com um baque alto, levou 3 segundos para regularizar a respiração. Olhou para a Aria ainda um pouco nervosa com a situação.

"Estás bem amor?"

Ela concordou. "Não foi nada."

"Ele não vai voltar." Ele acariciou o rosto perfeito dela.

Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para ele. Abraçou-o depois para se acalmar, mas também para o tranquilizar. Ela sabia que não seria a última vez que veria o Wesley, eles possivelmente veriam quando encontrassem a mãe deles.

* * *

Eles foram convidados a ir até à mansão Fitzgerald nesse fim de semana. Um almoço de família. O mesmo almoço que ia ditar o futuro deles. Dianne parecia uma jóia, Ezra não conseguia não ficar espantado com a beleza e frieza da mulher. Ele tinha lido os documentos que lhe foram enviados, ele falou sobre eles com a Aria, mas tinha algumas condições.

"Eu li e concordo com os papéis, mas existe algo que me tem de assegurar." Ele disse à mulher.

"O que será?" A mulher perguntou pensado que ele iria querer algo mais na herança do que apenas os mínimos exigidos. Ela queria uma entrada limpa, não se podia arriscar a ter um filho descontente com provas de ser da família e possibilidade de manchar o nome da família. Ele tinha-a na mão…

"Eu não quero aparecer associado a esta família."

A mulher foi apanhada de surpresa, ela não imaginava isso vir. "Porquê?" Ela perguntou curiosa com o seu pedido e comportamento.

"Eu não me vejo assim. E acho que você também não me quer por perto. Seria um favor para os dois. É bom saber a verdade, mas você não deixa de ser uma estranha que não me queria e continua sem me querer. Não preciso disso na minha vida."

"Eu percebo." A mulher disse com consciência. Ela suspirou. "Tu és um bom homem, tal como o teu pai foi. Ele queria te procurar, mas não foi a tempo." O Ezra ficou em silêncio. "Se queres assim tens a minha palavra que o teu nome não aparecerá."

O Ezra assinou a papelada e passou-lhe os papéis. "Acho que está tudo acordado então." Ele disse. Ele pegou a mão da Aria que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Está tudo certo." Dianne disse. Ela não disse absolutamente nada, mas não aprovou o namoro deles. A Aria queria claramente um futuro chorudo e confortável ao lado do filho dela. Ainda por cima ela suspeitava que eles já estavam num relacionamento enquanto eram irmãos… era doentio para ela. Mesmo assim ela não era responsável pelos actos imaturos dele.

"Nós temos de ir embora." O Ezra desculpa-se.

"Bem, então adeus." Ela diz. Ela queria acrescentar algo agradável. "Espero que tudo vos corra bem."

"Igualmente." Ambos sorriram para ela antes de sair.

* * *

O Ezra finalmente suspirou livre do peso que tinha sobre os ombros. Eles tinham acabado de chegar a casa depois de um pequeno passeio pelo parque próximo das vivendas luxuosas na área onde a Dianne vivia.

"Acho que isto merecia uma pequena comemoração." A Aria convida.

Ele abraçou-a perto dele. "Que tipo de comemoração?"

"Uma entre quatro pareces, onde acabamos a gritar um com o outro pelas melhores razões possíveis?" Ela provoca.

Ele riu alto e beijou-a no momento levando-a lentamente para o quarto. Deixando peças de roupa pelo caminho. Acabaram embrenhados na cama onde era reino de amor e paixão. Eles eram um do outro, apenas um.

* * *

 **Desculpem por vos fazer esperar, mas a semana passada foi uma treta e tive de formatar o pc. Não perdi nada de ficheiros, só perdi foi tempo a instalar tudo o que tinha novamente.**

 **Tecnicamente este foi o final. Tudo correu pelo melhor para estes dois (como sempre happy ending)** **! De qualquer forma quinta-feira vou tentar deixar o epílogo desta história e no fim de semana vou revelar a nova história. Fiquem atentos ao perfil! Bjs**


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Olhou para o ambiente à sua volta, ele queria fazer deste um dia memorável. Fazia 4 anos que conheceu a Aria, naquela mesma cidade num pequeno fim de semana na cidade com o melhor amigo. Descobriu depois que a rapariga de atitude fogosa era a sua "irmã" há muito perdida. A relação de ambos apenas cresceu depois de saberem a verdade.

Ele percebeu depois os sentimentos que se afloraram nele. Todo o seu percurso com a Jackie não passou de uma perda de tempo, era uma mulher ser noção, sem altruísmo e controladora. Ele só dava graças a Deus por ter abandonado o barco a tempo e por não se ter arrependido de a deixar. A Aria esteve com ele a cada passo do seu novo eu, do seu crescimento e amadurecimento. Ela própria cresceu com ele, encontraram o seu caminho um para o outro.

Ela apoiou-o a cada momento, principalmente depois do momento em que perceber que viveu uma mentira. A relação dele com o Eric, não mudou em nada ao longo do tempo. O Ezra até se tornou grande amigo do Mike, que o tratava quase como irmão e via no Ezra o exemplo de uma vida plena. Ele pouco mais viu o Wesley nesses anos. A Dianne falou com ele algumas vezes, mas respeitou o seu espaço e nunca o referiu como prometeu. Pessoalmente apenas falaram algumas vezes, em visitas a teatros e museus que aprendeu que era património histórico familiar. Ele não sabia ao certo o valor da sua herança, mas pelo que viu a quantidade de zeros só o poderiam assustar. Ele não se importou, ele não contou com isso como uma garantia.

Ele ajeitou uma última vez a mesa, ele tinha preparado o jantar. Um jantar especial à luz das velas. Pequenas luzes iluminavam a sala. Música calma de ambiente já se podia ouvir e ele suspirou ao tirar a caixa vermelha de veludo em forma de coração. Lá dentro estava o anel que ele e ela viram uma vez na ourivesaria quando ele foi procurar o anel de noivado para a ex. O mesmo anel que a Aria experimentou estava na caixa, ele foi buscá-lo há três anos na esperança de não perder a oportunidade de ter algo que a Aria realmente amou assim que viu e experimentou. Ele abriu a caixa e olhou para o anel _vintage_ que brilhava ainda mais naquele ambiente de luzes tranquilas. Ele fez um bom trabalho em escondê-lo. Ele ia pedir, ele sabia que era certo. Ele falou com o pai dele, falou com a mãe da Aria e até com a avó. Todos disseram que parecia certo depois de tanto tempo juntos. Levaram relativamente bem desde o início. A única questão é se a Aria estaria preparada para ficar noiva mesmo antes de terminar a faculdade. Ele esperou que sim.

Por outro lado, a Aria estava no seu penúltimo ano de faculdade. Ela estava na última aula do dia nesse momento, mas a cabeça dela estava muito longe dali desde aquela manhã. A pensar como iria dar aquela notícia ao Ezra. Ela não sabia se deveria rir ou chorar, mas ela estava mais inclinada para a segunda opção. Ela já tinha chorado um pouco depois de sair de casa, ela não podia manter os olhos longe do papel que ditava o seu futuro e por mais que tentasse sorrir e pensar noutra coisa ela só viu um futuro muito negro para ela. Ela não estava preparada para lidar com aquela notícia… não quando ainda era tão jovem e com tantos sonhos. Era algo de muito significado para ela.

Ela saiu da faculdade, sabia que as colegas tinham notado o seu comportamento, mas ela não abriu o jogo. Ela não podia falar, ela tinha de contar ao Ezra primeiro. Não parecia certo deixar as amigas saberem antes do seu próprio namorado. Ela devia-lhe isso.

Esperou algum tempo por um autocarro para casa, mas desistiu assim que passou 5 minutos. Impaciente, caminhou devagar, ela não tinha pressa pelas razões óbvias que afectaram o seu dia. Ela estava triste e apesar de querer estar no calor dos abraços do companheiro não suportou a ideia do seu olhar de espanto e tristeza quando lhe dissesse. Chegar a casa nesse dia não era sinonimo de alegria, mas sim de angústia. Ela começou a ponderar se não seria da cabeça dela, ela apenas podia ser pessimista. Talvez o Ezra não se importasse assim tanto… talvez ele até a deixasse por causa disso. Ela apenas tinha de aceitar. Na cabeça dela apenas os sentimentos negativos faziam sentido.

Já perto de casa cruzou o parque infantil onde alguns pais viam os seus filhos se divertir já perto da hora de jantar. Ela inspirou fundo e tentou limpar a mente, mas cruzou-se depois com uma senhora grávida. Ela não suportou mais… ela acelerou o passo e só parou quando estava na porta do apartamento ainda a arfar de cansaço. Esperou ali mesmo de frente para a porta, a tomar coragem para o que ia acontecer. O telemóvel dela tocou alto, ela tirou-o rapidamente do bolso e viu que era o Ezra. Estava provavelmente preocupado pela hora um pouco tardia fora do habitual.

Denunciada pelo toque do telemóvel a porta do apartamento abriu revelando um Ezra um pouco mais aperaltado do que o habitual. Ela sorriu para ele não transmitindo imediatamente a incerteza e tristeza dentro de si. O sorriso dele foi ainda maior e convidou-a a entrar no ambiente doentiamente romântico para ela naquele momento. "Estamos a celebrar algo?" Ela perguntou deixando a mala pesada no chão junto da porta.

"Eu espero que sim." Ele disse.

Ela olhou para ele atentamente. Não esperou que ele se colocasse apenas num joelho na frente dela e pegasse a sua mão gelada na sua mão quente e reconfortante. "Eu digo-te todos os dias como tu és especial e como significas tudo para mim desde o primeiro dia. Desde que estamos juntos eu não deixo de me sentir grato em te puder ter na minha vida e espero que me dês a oportunidade de continuar como teu marido. Aria Marie Fitz, aceitas casar comigo?" Ele solta a pergunta. Mostrando o anel que ela amou assim que viu, ela reconheceu.

A Aria já tinha lágrimas nos seus olhos mesmo antes de ele começar. Ela esperou tudo menos aquilo, muito menos naquele dia. "Ezra…" Ela disse em desgosto, tom de que algo estava errado. "Temos de falar." Ela negou puxando a mão dele para o fazer levantar.

Ele estava confuso com as suas acções. Ele podia ver que ela não estava bem que algo a estava a incomodar profundamente. Ele guardou a caixa com o anel no bolso e suspirou enquanto a abraçou para a acalmar. Ele nunca a tinha visto daquela forma, desesperada e triste. Era até aflitivo para ele.

Ela começou a acalmar. Procurou alguma segurança para dizer o que lhe tinha a dizer. "Desculpa Ezra."

Foi aqui que ele começou a temer o pior… que ele ponderou alguma infidelidade. A confiança foi ligeiramente abalada, mas ele não tirou mais conclusões do que isso. "Porquê?" Ele perguntou ainda suave, procurando perceber a perturbação.

"Eu não posso casar contigo… não depois de te…" Ela soluçou derramando mais lágrimas.

"O quê?" Ele tentou perceber mais desesperado.

"Eu estava atrasada, pensei que estava grávida…" Ela soluçou. Ele ficou um pouco em choque enquanto ela tirava uma folha de papel do bolso que desdobrou na frente dele. "Eu não posso ter bebés." Ela desmoronou olhando para o papel que não podia ver para além das lágrimas.

"Aria…" Ele envolveu-a imediatamente. Ele sabia do desejo dela em ser mãe um dia, ela tinha sido muito gráfica sobre pequenos Ezras e Arias a correr por aí. Ela tinha sido tão alegre ao falar disso. A impossibilidade abalou-o também, ele gostava de ser pai, sempre pensou nisso com a Aria. Ele guiou-os para o sofá deixando-a sentar e ficando de joelhos na frente dela pegando as suas mãos com força. Ela não o encarou, parecia envergonhada.

Ele tinha de a tirar daquele torpor. "Aria, eu não te vou amar menos por isso."

Ela olhou para ele. "Como não? Nem eu me amo mais…"

"Aria, não digas isso… nós temos opções, vamos tentar tudo o que for necessário quando chegar o dia." Ele disse transmitindo-lhe esperança. "Milagres acontecem a toda a hora."

"Gostava de ser optimista sobre isso." Ela diz. "Não consigo, hoje não consigo mais." Ela continua.

"Aria, eu queria dizer aquilo. E ainda quero, tu significar muito para mim. Eu vou apoiar-te sempre."

"Eu não posso te prender a mim, não me ia sentir bem comigo mesma."

"Ouve o que eu te digo. Eu amo-te! Nada vai mudar isso." Ele disse.

Ela olhou para ele agora com alguma esperança. "Não estás a dizer isso por pena? Não te vais arrepender mais tarde?"

"Nunca vou me arrepender de te amar… não é pena, tu sabes que é verdade."

Ela concordou ficando em silêncio.

Ele captou a atenção dela mais uma vez. "Sempre vais casar comigo?" Ele pergunta suavemente não querendo desvalorizar a sua dor. Ele tinha de lhe perguntar para a fazer perceber que era isso que ele queria realmente, mesmo com todos esses problemas que eles podiam ter no futuro.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso fraco. "Se é isso que tu queres." Ela disse mais suavemente enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

"Eu quero mais do que tudo. Isso é um sim?"

Ela concordou. "Eu quero casar contigo Ezra."

Ele tirou a caixa do bolso e colocou-lhe o anel. A tristeza foi gradualmente substituída por um sorriso sincero. A Aria estava realmente contente por estar noiva apesar da sua condição menos feliz.

"Desculpa por arruinar o pedido, mas não podia aceitar sem te dizer."

"Não tens de te desculpar." Ele beijou-lhe a mão. "Obrigada pela honestidade. Isto só me mostra mais uma vez porque eu quero estar contigo." Ele beijou-lhe a mão novamente. Sentou-se depois ao lado dela e puxou-a para a confortar. Beijou a sua testa, o seu rosto e até os seus lábios até que ela relaxasse.

Comeram um pouco mais tarde quando ela começou a sentir o seu apetite voltar. O Ezra foi compreensivo com ela, ele próprio estava a levar a informação o melhor que podia. Ele tinha de segurar o barco e ser a âncora dos dois. O amor deles já tinha sido posto à prova muitas vezes e eles sempre ficaram firmes. Primeiro eles próprios questionaram, a família, os amigos e eles sempre passaram essas dificuldades juntos. Isto seria apenas mais uma prova de como a relação deles era forte e nada podia ficar no seu caminho.

A Aria estava mais calma agora que não era a única a suportar o peso da verdade. Ela amava-o mais do que tudo. E juntos iriam superar, ela sabia disso, ele sempre estaria no seu suporte.

"Lembras-te de que dia é hoje?" O Ezra pergunta.

Ela não fazia ideia, ela esteve muito ocupada a pensar no seu problema para reparar nisso. Para ela aquele seria o dia especial em que ele a pediu em casamento.

Percebendo a sua falta de noção ele respondeu à sua própria questão. "Foi o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez aqui em Nova Iorque."

Ela sorriu com a lembrança. "Desculpa por ter feito aquela cena no café."

Ele negou. "Eu gostei… mexeste com a minha cabeça desde o primeiro momento."

"Quem diria." A Aria diz com um pensamento de que aquilo parecia surreal. Ela fitou mais uma vez o anel de noivado com um sorriso. "Tu foste a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida mesmo com todos os problemas pelo meio."

O Ezra concordou, o sentimento era mútuo. "De irmãos para noivos… Acho que não existe muitas pessoas que possam dizer o mesmo." Ele dá uma pequena risada.

"Verdade." Ela beija-o. "E isso torna-nos muito mais especiais." Ela beijou-o com todo o amor que podia sentir dentro dela.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Muito obrigado por lerem esta história!**

 **NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM este fim-de-semana ainda vão ter notícias minhas. Fiquem atentos ao perfil! Bjs**


End file.
